Mar Azul
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Sasuke é o tipico menino dos papás. Ele vai de férias com os amigos e lá conhece uma surfista que o vai meter á prova. SasuSaku NaruHina KibaIno Feita em parceria com a Paah Uchiha-chan. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Táva eu a ver um filme sobre surf no outro dia e lembrei-me disto.

Sasuke é um menino do papá habituado a ter tudo e todas as raparigas que quer, mas quando vai de férias para o Havai com dois amigos conhece Sakura, uma rapariga surfista local, sente-se á prova. Porque ela o vai rejeitar e mais tarde ele descobre-se apaixonado por ela.

-/-

Era fim de tarde na cidade de Tóquio e três rapazes de 18 anos estavam sentados num banco de jardim.

Um loiro de olhos azuis com três risquinhos nas bochechas de nome Naruto.

Um moreno de olhos castanhos com marcas vermelhas na cara chamado Kiba.

Um moreno de olhos ónix de nome Sasuke.

Estavam á espera que os pais chegassem para os levarem para casa. Todos estão calados até que Naruto quebra o gelo.

Naruto: Então para onde vão nas férias de Verão?

Kiba: Sei lá. A minha mãe quer ir visitar os meus avós, o que vai ser uma seca, mas o meu pai ainda não disse que sim.

Naruto: E tu Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eu estou a tentar convencer os meus pais a deixarem-me ir para o Havai. Se eles deixarem querem vir?

Kiba: Claro que queremos, mas o que á no Havai?

Sasuke: Ouvi dizer que o Havai tem duas coisas. Ondas boas para surfar e miúdas bronzeadas.

Naruto: Não me lembro de tu saberes surfar, por isso deves ir atrás de miúdas bronzeadas.

O pai de Sasuke chegou e chamou-o para irem para casa. Ele despediu-se dos amigos e foi para casa. No caminho para casa ele e o pai não falavam, não de dão muito bem um com o outro. O pai só quer saber do filho mais velho.

Quando chegaram a casa Sasuke saiu do carro e entrou em casa, a mãe estava na sala e quando Sasuke entrou começou a falar.

Mikoto: Querido, como foi o ultimo dia de aulas?

Sasuke: Foi bom.

Mikoto: Tenho uma coisa para ti. – levanta-se e entrega-lhe um envelope. – Abre.

Sasuke: abre o envelope e encontra três bilhetes para o Havai. – Mãe. Eu não acredito.

Mikoto: Já falei com os pais do Naruto e do Kiba e eles concordaram em deixarem-nos ir contigo. A viagem é amanhã por isso liga aos teus amigos e vai fazer as malas.

Sasuke: Eu adoro-te. – agarra no telemóvel e liga para Naruto.

Naruto: _Acabas-te de sair daqui._

Sasuke: Ainda estás no parque com o Kiba?

Naruto: _Estou. Porquê?_

Sasuke: Põe-me em alta voz.

Naruto: _Agora podes dizer o que se passa?_

Sasuke: Façam as malas nós os três vamos para o Havai.

Sasuke só ouviu do outro lado da linha gritos.

**Um dia depois no Havai.**

A manhã ia longa na cidade. Num daqueles bares na praia três raparigas estavam a trabalhar e dançar ao mesmo tempo.

Uma rapariga de cabelos rosas que lhe chegavam á cintura e olhos verdes com uma tatuagem de uma flor de cerejeira no ombro chamada Sakura.

Uma loira com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo de olhos azuis com uma tatuagem de um golfinho no fim das costas de nome Ino.

Uma morena com cabelos que lhe chegavam á cintura e olhos perolados com a tatuagem de uma borboleta na anca chamada Hinata.

Ino: Ok, já chega. – senta-se.

Sakura: És mesmo fraquinha.

Hinata: Nem todas somos surfistas que levam com ondas três vezes maiores que elas e sobrevivem. Algumas nem aguentam danças mas quer que façamos o quê?

Sakura: Vocês não são surfistas porque não querem. Eu já me ofereci para vos ensinar.

Ino: Nós queremos manter-nos inteiras obrigado. Da ultima vez que competiste quase morreste afogada e deslocas-te o ombro.

Sakura: A culpa foi daquela cabra. Meteu-se na minha frente e eu caí. Ainda veio a onda que rebentou na minha cabeça e porcaria da pedra que não tinha nada de estar onde estava. – exaltada.

Hinata: Pronto. Baixa a voz. Estamos a assustar os clientes.

Uns metros mais á frente os nosso três amigos estão a conversar.

Estão todos de calções de banho e sem camisa. (**meninas babem-se lá.**)

Naruto: Olha-me só para aquelas brasas no bar. – olhar malicioso.

Kiba: Aquela loirinha é uma brasa que me deixa os olhos em fogo só de olhar. – quase que desmaia.

Sasuke: Bora lá.

Eles começam a caminhar em direcção ao bar e quando lá chegam sentam-se numa mesa.

As três raparigas olharam para eles.

Ino: Quem é que vai lá?

Sakura: Eu vou.

Hinata: Porque é que vais sempre tu atender os bonzões?

Sakura: Eu mando neste bar, ai tens a razão. – e sai andando na direcção deles.

Quando se chega perto deles sorri e agarra num papel.

Sakura: Olá. Já decidiram o que vão querer?

Naruto: Sim. São dois batidos de morango.

Sakura: E tu? – sorri para Sasuke.

Sasuke: Que tal tu sem esse biquíni numa bandeja? – sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: Que tal tu escolheres uma coisa que esteja na ementa? – tenta controlar-se.

Sasuke: Que tal eu e tu mais logo no meu quarto? – continua com o sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: Que tal e os teus amiguinhos meterem-se a andar? – vira costas.

Sasuke: segura no braço dela. – Nunca te ensinaram que o cliente tem sempre razão?

Sakura: Ensinaram-me que quando uma pessoa se atira a nós descaradamente devemos virar costas e ir embora. Seja cliente ou não. Agora podes largar o meu braço?

Sasuke: E se eu não largar o que fazes? – olhar provocador.

Sakura agarra num copo de batido de outra mesa e despeja na cabeça de Sasuke.

Sakura: Agora metam-se fora do meu bar. – vira costas.

Naruto e Kiba que olhavam a cena desataram a rir-se com a cara que Sasuke fez.

Ino e Hinata que viam a cena escondidas começaram a rir-se também.

Hinata: Tu estás doida? Vais afugentar os clientes.

Ino: Eu acho que ela fez muito bem. Mas aquele moreno com as marcas na cara até que era giro.

Sakura: Metam-se na alheta. A trabalhar, é para isso que eu vos pago.

Depois de terem saído do bar e terem isso para o hotel, os três amigos começaram a falar.

Kiba: Eu acho que nunca vi uma miúda rejeitar-te.

Naruto: Nem eu. Mas onde tinhas a cabeça quando lhe agarras-te no braço?

Sasuke: Sei lá. Eu acho que reagi mal quando ela me rejeitou.

Naruto: Mas eu acho que ela exagerou quando te despejou o batido na cabeça.

Sasuke: Isso eu não perdoo, vai ter vingança. – olhar pensativo.

_Continua….._

-/-

Lá foi o primeiro capitulo.

Quem quer deixar reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Cá vai o segundo capitulo.

* * *

Depois das nossas amigas terem trocado de turno no bar, foram para a pensão  
da mãe de Sakura, onde viviam, para mudar de roupa.  
Verão... Época em que a pensão está a abarrotar de turistas. Crianças aos berros, adolescentes histéricas por que apanharam um escaldão e adultos a correrem de um lado para outro atrás dos filhos. Enfim, o paraiso do Caos.  
Ino: Eu acho que nunca vi isto assim. – desvia-se de uma criança que passa  
correr.  
Hinata: Nem eu. – olha para o lado e quase que tem um ataque. – Sakura, acho melhor correres porque está uma adolescente histérica com o vaso da tua avó na mão.  
Sakura: Oh não.  
Ela corre para junto da adolescente e tira-lhe o vaso da mão.  
Sakura: Desculpa lá mas não podes atirar isto. – olha em volta e agarra na campainha da recepção. – Toma. Atira isto.  
A adolescente sorri e atira a campainha da recepção á cabeça de um rapaz que cai redondo no chão.  
Ino: Ele está vivo? – olha preocupada para o rapaz.  
Hinata: Deve estar. Podemos ir? Preciso de ir ver da minha irmã.  
Ino: Esqueci-me que tínhamos essa peste no quarto. Sinceramente não sei onde a mãe da Sakura tinha a cabeça, quando aceitou tomar conta de ti e da tua irmã quando os teus pais vos abandonaram.  
Hinata: Não te estiques. Os teus pais também te abandonaram. Tu as vezes esqueces-te disso.  
Sakura: Não comecem a discutir, por amor de Kami-sama.  
As três entram no elevador e apertam o botão para o ultimo andar, onde os quartos dos empregados se situavam. Quando abriram a porta o quarto estava vazio. Hinata entrou logo em pânico. A irmã tinha apenas 12 anos, não podia andar por ai sozinha.  
Ino: Tem calma. Ela foi só dar uma volta.  
Sakura: A Ino tem razão. É quase hora de almoço, vais ver que daqui a uma  
hora ela aparece. Se ela não aparecer vamos procurá-la. Está bem?  
Hinata: Está bem. – senta-se na cama.

x

x  
Num hotel não muito longe dali...

x

x  
Naruto estava a dormir estendido numa espreguiçadeira a babar-se e a ressonar que nem um marinheiro bêbedo e Kiba estava a babar-se pelas raparigas em biquíni que passavam perto de si. Sasuke aparece do nada todo descabelado e com a camisa desalinhada.  
Kiba: UI! Foste atropelado ou coisa parecida? – olha-o de cima a baixo.  
Sasuke: Não. Estive apenas a passar algum tempo de qualidade com uma turista. – olhar malicioso.  
Kiba: Foste para a cama com uma turista?  
Sasuke: Para a cama, nunca. Apenas nos divertimos um bocadinho no armário dos zeladores. - olha para Naruto. – Então e esse?  
Kiba: Depois de ter sido rejeitado por umas dez raparigas, decidiu dormir. Queres ir dar uma volta?  
Sasuke: Acorda o baka e vamos.

X

X  
Uma hora depois...

X

X  
Hinata: Ela não voltou. Vamos procurá-la. – exaltada.  
Sakura: Tem calma. Tu não vais a lado nenhum nesse estado.  
Hinata: É minha irmã, Sakura. É a minha irmãzinha.  
Sakura: Tu ficas aqui com a Ino, eu vou procurar a Hanabi. Ok? Tem calma.  
Ino: Vai lá. Eu fico aqui com ela. – abraça Hinata.  
Sakura abre a porta e dá de caras com Hanabi. Ela puxa-a para dentro e abraça-a.  
Hinata: Hanabi. – larga o abraço de Ino e abraça a irmã. – Quase que tenho um ataque de coração.  
Hanabi: Não faças drama, fui só dar uma volta. – estômago ronca. – Tenho fome.  
Sakura: Vamos almoçar. A Tsunade fez bife com arroz hoje.  
Ino: Adoro a comida dela. Então as sobremesas, cresce-me água na boca.  
E lá foram as quatro para o bar para comerem.  
Fora da pensão os nossos amigos estão a decidir aonde ir almoçar. O Naruto está a fazer um escândalo porque quer rámen, o Kiba está a tentar meter-lhe na cabeça que ali não á rámen e o Sasuke está a tentar controlar-se para não encher Naruto de porrada.  
Naruto: E se comêssemos ali? – aponta para a pensão. – Parece ter bom aspecto.  
Sasuke: Aquilo é uma pensão, não um restaurante. Mas podemos tentar.  
Eles entram na pensão e dirigiram-se ao bar. Quando lá chegaram encontraram uma mesa livre e sentaram-se.  
Naruto: Hum... O Cheiro da comida daqui não é tão ruim.

Kiba: Realmente.  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Kiba: - Olha para a entrada do lugar - Sasuke, não olhe agora, mas a "sua" garota acabou de entrar aqui.  
Sasuke: -Olha para a entrada e vê a Sakura - Fala sério, isso deve ser brincadeira.

X Na entrada do Salão... X

Ino: Sakura, o safado que você atendeu outro dia está aqui.  
Sakura: WTF? Estas brincando não é? O que aquele pervertido patético faz aqui?  
Hinata: Acho que ele só quer almoçar.  
Hanabi: Não liguem para a garotinha aqui boiando totalmente no assunto.  
Ino: ^^' Hehe, desculpa Hanabi, mas estás a ver aqueles três garotos lindos e maravilhosos naquela mesa.  
Hanabi: Aham.  
Hinata: Bem, Aquele de cabelos e olhos negros é um pervertido que deu em cima da Sakura e queria levar ela para a cama.  
Hanabi: ò.ó Que idiota! Quem ele pensa que é?  
Sakura: Pensei a mesma coisa.  
Hanabi: E o que você fez?  
Sakura: Joguei batido nele e depois expulsei ele, é lógico.  
Hanabi: -Abraça a Sakura - É por isso que eu te amo!  
Sakura: ^.^  
Ino: Tá tudo muito bem, tá tudo muito bom, mas eu estou com fome. Vamos simplesmente ignorá-los e almoçar, tá legal?  
Sakura: Tá perfeito. Ah! E depois eu tenho que me encontrar com o Gaara na praia. Ele disse que mais para o final da tarde as ondas estarão perfeitas para treinar.  
Ino: Tu só pensas nisso?  
Sakura: Hum... Sim.  
Hinata, Ino: ¬¬'  
Hanabi e Sakura: ^_^  
Ino: Enfim, vamos comer.

X

X

Sasuke: Isso só pode ser brincadeira.  
Kiba: Relaxa dude. Olha, ela está te ignorando, assim como a loiraça e a morena e a baixinha, então almoce e relaxe.  
Sasuke: Esse é o problema. Ela está me ignorando. Quem aquela coisinha de cabelos rosa pensa que é para ME ignorar?  
Naruto: A garota que jogou batido na sua cabeça?  
Sasuke: - Dá um tapa na cabeça do Naruto - Cala a boca idiota!  
Naruto: Desculpa se só disse a verdade.  
Sasuke: Ah, mas até o final das férias eu ainda vou ter ela na minha rede.  
Naruto: Pode ficar. Eu estou de olho na moreninha.  
Kiba: Qual? A mais alta ou o clone?  
Naruto: A mais alta.  
Kiba: Hum, eu só tenho olhos para a loirinha. Essa ainda cai nas minhas  
graças.  
Sasuke: Eu não estou nem ai. Eu só sei que a rosadinha vai provar da minha vingança. Nenhuma garota me dispensa.

_Continua….._

* * *

Então o que acharam?

Reviews por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

3º Capitulo.

* * *

Sakura comia calmamente mas sentia-se observada. Estava de costas para a mesa dos rapazes mas ainda assim, parecia que alguém estava a olhar para ela.  
Sakura: Sinto-me observada. – larga os talheres com força no prato.  
Hanabi: Isso é porque estás a ser observada. – aponta com a cabeça para a mesa deles. – Ele nem está a disfarçar.  
Sakura: Ai que raiva. – bufa.  
A mãe de Sakura chega com um sorriso na cara e senta-se junto delas.  
Mãe de Sakura: Olá meninas.  
Sakura: Olá mãe.  
Todas menos Sakura e a sua mãe: Olá tia.  
Mãe de Sakura: O Deidara veio trazer a tua prancha nova, eu queria que ele ficasse para almoçar, mas ele disse que tinha de fazer alguma coisa relacionada com uma tatuagem.  
Sakura: A minha prancha chegou. – engole mais uma garfada da comida e levanta-se.  
Ino e Hinata: Espera nós vamos contigo. – levantam-se.  
**Na mesa dos rapazes.**  
Naruto enfardava a comida enquanto Kiba olhava tudo com cara de nojo. Sasuke comia enquanto olhava para a mesa delas.  
Sasuke: Onde é que elas vão?  
Naruto: Achas que eu sei. – de boca cheia.  
Kiba: tapa na cabeça de Naruto. – Não fales de boca cheia é nojento.  
Sasuke: Acabamos de arranjar diversão. – deixa dinheiro em cima mesa e levanta-se.  
Os outros dois vão atrás dele. Quando chegam ao átrio central encontram Sakura ajoelhada no chão á frente de coisa enorme.  
Sakura tinha um sorriso lindo na cara enquanto desembrulhava o papel.  
Sakura: Ino, o teu primo é o maior. Olha para isto.  
A prancha era branca cheia de flores de cerejeira e tinha o escrito Sakura em letras de graffiti.  
Ino: Ele realmente é o maior.  
Hinata: Eu acho que vou querer que tu me ensines só para o Deidara me fazer uma prancha como essa. – sorriso.  
Sakura já ia dizer alguma coisa quando o telemóvel tocou. Ela sorriu ao ver o indicador.  
Sakura: Eu ia agora ter contigo Gaara.  
Gaara: Tenho mesmo timing. Vai ter á praia, vamos encerar as pranchas, conversar um bocadinho e depois vamos surfar.  
Sakura: Ok, até já.  
Ino: Manda beijinhos nossos.  
Sakura: A Ino e a Hinata estão a mandar beijinhos.  
Gaara: Para elas também. Xau.  
Sakura desliga. E olha para as amigas que têm olhares maliciosos, ela cora.  
Ino: Vocês os dois qualquer dia, juntam as pranchas e os trapinhos.  
Hinata: Sim. Vocês ficam tão queridos juntos. O ruivo e a rosinha.  
Sakura: Calem-se as duas senão levam com a prancha nova na cabeça. – levanta-se. – Vocês vão vir comigo ou vão ficar ai especadas?  
Hinata: Nós vamos ficar aqui. Não queremos servir de vela. – começa a afastar-se levando Ino.  
Sakura agarra na prancha e saí. Os rapazes observavam tudo escondidos.  
Sasuke: Muito bem. Vamos atrás dela.  
Kiba: Tu vais atrás dela. Eu e o baka vamos confraternizar com as amigas dela. – vai embora com Naruto.  
Sasuke foi atrás de Sakura pelo meio das pessoas tentando que ela não o visse. Ela realmente era bonita vista dos dois lados, era por isso que ele tinha de a ter. Nenhuma rapariga rejeitava Uchiha Sasuke. Quando ela chegou á praia foi ter com um rapaz ruivo que estava sentado na  
areia. Ela sentou-se junto dele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, Sasuke olhava aquilo e sentia-se com ciúmes. Não sabia porque, nunca se tinha sentido assim, aquela rapariga metia-o á prova e fazia aparecer sentimentos novos dentro ele.

X

X  
**Enquanto isso, na pensão...**

X

X  
Ino estava sentada no chão do corredor a ler uma revista quando Kiba apareceu. Ela levantou os olhos devagar até encontrar o rosto sorridente dele.  
Ino: O teu amiguinho não está contigo pois não? – olha-o com desdém.  
Kiba: Não. Eu não sou como ele, se ajuda a melhorar a impressão que tens de mim. – senta-se junto dela.  
Ino: Eu não sei o teu nome nem sei nada de ti, é impossível ter problemas com alguém sem saber essas coisas. – sorri.  
Kiba: Chamo-me Kiba. E tu? – estende-lhe a mão.  
Ino: Chamo-me Ino. Prazer. – aperta-lhe a mão. – O que te trás á minha cidade?  
Kiba: Férias. Sempre viveste aqui?  
Ino: Sempre. Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? – deixa a revista de lado.  
Kiba: Chuta.  
Ino: Qual é a do teu amigo?  
Kiba: ri-se. – Bem, ele está habituado a ter todas as raparigas e tudo o que quer, e quando a tua amiga o rejeitou ele reagiu mal. E olha que ele não vai desistir enquanto não tiver a tua amiga na cama dele.  
Ino: Se bem a conheço, ela não vai ceder tão facilmente.  
Kiba: Se bem o conheço, ele não desistir tão facilmente.  
Os dois riem-se.

Na biblioteca da pensão Hinata estava em cima de um escadote a arrumar livros. (que chique, tem uma biblioteca e tudo.) Naruto chega e põe-se atrás do escadote a segurá-lo.  
Naruto: Não devias estar aí em cima sem alguém a segurar o escadote aqui em baixo.  
Hinata: Podes ficar aí a segurar, desde que o teu amiguinho não apareça e me diga o mesmo que disse á minha amiga. – tira livro de uma prateleira e coloca noutra.  
Naruto: Não te preocupes. Nesta altura ele deve andar atrás da tua amiga.  
Hinata: O QUÊ?!  
Ao gritar Hinata caí do escadote e Naruto apanha-a. Olham nos olhos um do outro e coram.  
Naruto: Estás bem? – coloca-a no chão.  
Hinata: Sim. Tu desses-te que ele foi atrás da Sakura?  
Naruto: Sim. Ele não desiste tão facilmente. Chamo-me Naruto.  
Hinata: Chamo-me Hinata.  
Naruto: Queres ajuda?  
Hinata: Obrigado. – sobe no escadote novamente.

X

X  
**Na praia...  
**  
X

X  
Gaara: Estás a brincar certo? – ri-se enquanto põe cera na prancha.  
Sakura: Juro que não estou a brincar. Mas se não acreditas pergunta á Ino ou á Hinata.  
Gaara: Eu acredito. Os turistas estão cada vez piores. – levanta-se. – Estás pronta?  
Sakura: Sim. – levanta-se e tira os calções.  
Gaara: Então bora lá. – ele já ia para o mar quando o telemóvel tocou. – Estou?  
…: Vem para casa já. É uma emergência.  
Gaara: Temari, calma. O que aconteceu?  
Temari: O pai. Ele teve para aqui uma coisa má e desmaiou. Já chamei uma ambulância.  
Gaara: Temari, tem calma. Estou a ir. – desliga.  
Sakura: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupada.  
Gaara: O meu pai desmaiou. Vou ter de ir para casa, não te importas pois não?  
Sakura: Vai lá.  
Ele vai-se embora mas volta para trás e dá um beijo na boca de Sakura voltando a correr de seguida.  
Sasuke escondido nos arbustos roía-se de ciúmes. Ele tinha mesmo de ficar com aquela rapariga.  
Sasuke: Ah, você vai ser minha. E não vai ser uma lombriga com cabelo de fósforo que vai me impedir de ter você, rosadinha...

* * *

Reviews? Pedem-se reviews. Alguém quer contribuir?


	4. Chapter 4

Lá vem o quarto capitulo.

* * *

Enquanto Sasuke se roía de ciúmes escondido nos arbustos, na pensão Ino conhecia melhor Kiba e tinha de admitir que ele era carinhoso, giro e engraçado. Estavam sentados no chão do corredor á imenso tempo a conhecerem-se melhor.  
Ino: É a tua vez de perguntar.  
Kiba: Está bem. Queres sair comigo? – cara de cachorrinho abandonado.  
Ino: Vou pensar está bem? – levanta-se. – Tenho de ir trabalhar.  
Kiba: levanta-se também. – Não te esqueças de me dar uma resposta.  
Ino: Não esqueço prometo. – beija-lhe a bochecha e sai andando.  
Na biblioteca da pensão Hinata estava em cima do escadote e Naruto estava a segurá-lo para ela não cair.  
Naruto: Então á quanto tempo conheces a… Qual é o nome dela mesmo?  
Hinata: Sakura. Podes-me dar esse livro ai?  
Naruto: entrega-lhe o livro. – Então á quanto tempo conheces a Sakura?  
Hinata: Desde sempre. Crescemos juntas e a mãe dela tomou conta de mim e da minha irmã quando os meus pais nos abandonaram. – olhar triste.  
Naruto: Os teus pais abandonaram-te a ti e á tua irmã? Porquê?  
Hinata: Não sei. Uma manhã eles simplesmente desapareceram, deixaram um bilhete a dizer que iam vender a casa e para eu ir para casa da Sakura. E cá estou eu, passados dez anos.  
Naruto: Nem sei o que dizer. – afasta-se para ela descer.  
Hinata: Não digas nada.  
Naruto: Queres ir beber um café?  
Hinata: Tenho de ir trabalhar mas fica para outro dia. – afasta-se.

X

X  
De volta á praia.

X

X  
Sasuke ainda estava escondido nos arbustos a observar Sakura sentada sobre a prancha na água esperando uma onda decente. E lá vem uma ela vira-se de costas para a onda e começa a remar. Ela levanta-se e começa a deslizar na onda fazendo logo de seguida um 360° e um Tubo. Sasuke estava abismado aquela rapariga era boa, muito boa. Ele teve uma ideia brilhante de aprender a surfar. E ela ia ensiná-lo custe o que custasse.  
Então, sem pensar muito, ele se aproxima da praia, mais ou menos em frente ao lugar onde Sakura estava a surfar e fica a observá-la. Não podia negar como ela ficava bonita de bikini e shorts, com as gotas de água em seu corpo reluzindo a luz do sol. Os cabelos rosa mais escuros por causa da água davam um contraste exótico e incrivelmente lindo à sua pele surpreendentemente branca, só um pouco mais corada por conta do sol e seus olhos de um lindo verde-esmeralda jamais visto. Sasuke não sabia o que sentia quando a via. Era um misto de curiosidade, estranheza e vontade de ficar perto dela. E quando a viu com aquele cara se dando tão bem e quando o viu beijá-la sentiu dentro de si um ódio sem igual. Um ódio que nunca havia sentido antes.  
Não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que queria aquela garota estranha de cabelos rosa em seus braços, aninhada neles, trocando carícias e beijos. Ele estava acostumado a simplesmente usar as garotas, mas tinha a estranha sensação de que no caso dela seria diferente. Então, depois de algum tempo, Sakura começa a sair da água, se deparando com o mesmo garoto atrevido de cabelos negros de antes a fitá-la de modo profundo, como se quisesse ver o fundo de sua alma.  
Sakura: Procuras alguma coisa?  
Sasuke: Na verdade, sim.  
Sakura: E o que seria?  
Sasuke: Procuro uma instrutora de surf. Quero aprender, já que passarei um tempo aqui.  
Sakura: Tenho certeza de que encontrará alguém.  
Sasuke: E eu acabei de encontrar.  
Sakura: Como é?  
Sasuke: Eu te vi surfando. Você é boa. Muito boa.  
Sakura: Isso não significa dizer que daria aulas para você, pervertidozinho.  
Sasuke: Pervertidozinho?  
Sakura: E não é isso que és?  
Sasuke: ¬¬' Prefiro ser chamado de Sasuke.  
Sakura: E eu prefiro chamar-te de pervertidozinho.  
Sasuke: ¬¬'² Pois bem então. Mas me dará as aulas, não? Dinheiro não será problema.  
Sakura: Não costumo me relacionar com pessoas que queiram me estrupar. Nem mesmo por dinheiro.  
Sasuke: Suspiro - Desculpe por aquilo. Eu sinto muito mesmo e prometo que nunca mais acontecerá, mas só se me der as aulas.  
Sakura: Suspiro -Não irás desistir, não é?  
Sasuke: Não mesmo.  
Sakura: Outro suspiro -(Nossa, o pessoal tá suspirando muito aqui na história, não?) Está bem, mas só nas minha horas livres. Eu moro na pensão. Passe lá e deixe o nome do Hotel em que está hospedado e seu nome completo que eu te procuro. Agora, se me der licença, tenho que trabalhar. Adeus.  
Sasuke: Até logo - A vendo se distanciar ele grita - EI! QUAL É O SEU NOME?  
Sakura: Se distanciando -SAKURA!  
Sasuke: Sussurrando - Sakura... Logo, logo você será minha.

* * *

Este capítulo ficou bom, graças á Pah Uchiha-chan. Quem se está a perguntar o que é um 360° e um Tubo, são manobras de surf, podem confirmar, eu fui pesquisar.

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Tempo de capitulo 5.

* * *

Depois de Sakura ter deixado a praia dirigiu-se para o bar. Não podia negar que estava surpreendida com o pedido de Sasuke.

Quando chegou ao bar encontrou Ino com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão e a cara apoiada nas mãos e praticamente a babar-se. Hinata esta a limpar uns copos e olhava para Ino enquanto se ria.

Sakura: AI! Ela viu um fantasma?

Ino: Não. Eu vi um deus grego chamado Kiba. – suspiro.

Sakura: Deus grego? Está mesmo apanhada.

Hinata: Não sabes a melhor. O suposto deus grego é amigo do pervertido.

Sakura: Estás a brincar.

Hinata: Juro que não. Além disso o loirinho veio falar comigo. – olhar apaixonado.

Sakura: Vocês querem ver que eu vou ter de vos mandar á água para vocês acordarem?

Ino: Não, a água tá fria. Então, o ruivinho está bom? – sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: Está. Ele beijou-me. – olhar descontraído.

Hinata e Ino: ELE O QUÊ?! – quase que saltam no balcão.

Sakura: Ele beijou-me antes de se ir embora.

Ino: Ele beijou-te e tu ficas assim? Na maior descontracção? – olhos quase a saltar das órbitas.

Sakura: Queres que fique como? Aos saltos feita louca? – sarcástica.

Hinata e Ino: SIM!! – cara de óbvio.

Sakura: Vamos começar a trabalhar que é para isso que vos pago.

**Na pensão.**

Sasuke entrava na pensão. Depois de ter pedido desculpa a Sakura e praticamente ter implorado por aulas de surf foi á procura dos amigos. Encontro-os sentados nos sofás do átrio central a conversar. Sentou-se junto deles.

Kiba: Então?

Sasuke: Então o quê? – faz-se de desentendido.

Naruto: Não te faças de parvo.

Sasuke: Não vos vou contar nada. – agarra num bloquinho que estava em cima da mesa e começa a escrever.

Naruto: O que estás a fazer? – tenta espreitar.

Sasuke: Não é da tua conta. – arranca a folha e levanta-se.

Ele dirigiu-se para o balcão onde um rapaz estava sentado a mexer no computador. Parecia concentrado no que estava a fazer.

Sasuke: Desculpa interromper… - olha para a plaquinha com o nome. - … Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: Posso ajudar-te? – sorriso.

Sasuke: Podes dar isto á Sakura? – estende-lhe o papel.

Suigetsu: Claro. Posso perguntar o está escrito?

Sasuke: É pessoal. – sorriso malicioso e vai embora.

Ele e os amigos começaram a caminhar em direcção ao hotel. No caminha Naruto berrava para Sasuke lhe contar o que se tinha passado mas Sasuke não cedia. Kiba andava com as mãos nos bolsos e com cara de sonhador. Lá a sonhar ele estava. (**nós oferecemos um batido e uma viagem ao Havai a quem adivinhar com o que é que ele estava a sonhar.**)

Vamos voltar ao bar e ver o que as nossas amigas estão a fazer. Hinata e Ino estavam a conversar enquanto limpavam copos e Sakura estava a limpar umas mesas. Estava concentrada no que fazia que nem se apercebeu que Gaara chegava de mansinho por trás, ele tapou-lhe os olhos.

Gaara: Adivinha quem é. – sussurra no ouvido dela.

Sakura: Vou apostar no meu amigo ruivo mas os meus sentidos ás vezes falham por isso não sei. – ri-se.

Gaara: Acertas-te. – suspira.

Sakura: O teu pai está bem?

Gaara: Está. A minha irmã está a passar-se, o coitado do namorado já não sabe o que fazer para ela se acalmar e o meu irmão está na dele mas está preocupado. O médico acha que pode ser da idade. O coração está velho e já não é o que era e por isso começa a falhar.

Sakura: Se precisares de alguma coisa. – põe a mão no ombro dele. – Já sabes.

Gaara: Obrigado. – sorri e abraça-a.

Ela retribui. Eram amigos desde crianças e protegiam-se um ao outro. Depois de se terem abraçado sorriram um para o outro.

Ino: OLÁ GAARA!! – acena por trás do balcão.

Gaara: acena. – Ela parece mais alegre que o costume ou é só impressão minha?

Sakura: Não é impressão tua. Acho que ela conheceu um "deus grego".

Gaara: Quando ela começa com esses apelidos é porque está mesmo apanhada.

Sakura: E ainda não sabes. O suposto "deus grego" é amigo daquele pervertido que eu te falei.

Gaara: Falando nisso. Ele voltou a incomodar-te?

Sakura: Não. – desvia a olhar e começa a caminhar em direcção ao balcão.

Gaara: começa a caminhar atrás dela. – Estás a mentir. Eu conheço-te.

Sakura: Não estou nada. – desvia o olhar outra vez.

Gaara: Estás sim. – ele agora está a divertir-se.

Sakura: Não estou.

Gaara: Então olha nos meus olhos e diz-me que não estás. – sorriso triunfante.

Sakura: olha nos olhos dele. – Não estou a… - sente-se perfurada pelos olhos dele. – Pronto, estou a mentir.

Gaara: ÁHÁ! Eu sabia.

Sakura: Como é que consegues?

Gaara: Magia. – olhar misterioso.

Sakura: Eu estou a odiar-te tanto agora.

Gaara: Tu adoras-me. – sorriso sexy.

Sakura: Não, eu odeio-te.

Gaara: Olha-me nos olhos e diz-me isso.

Sakura: Eu… - sente-se perfurada pelos olhos dele outra vez. – Bolas, como é que consegues?

Eles os dois riem-se. De longe Ino e Hinata observavam com sorrisos nos rostos. Elas sabiam que aqueles dois qualquer dia iam juntar os trapinhos. Elas prenderam a respiração quando ele fez uma festa na cara dela e ela sorriu fechando os olhos.

Ok, vamos mudar de sitio que já andamos na praia á muito tempo e não vamos interromper o clima de amor. No hotel onde os nossos amigos estão hospedados, eles estão no quarto a conversarem. Bem Naruto e Kiba estão a conversar Sasuke apenas dá as típicas respostas monossilábicas e acena com a cabeça.

Kiba: Não tarda nada a loirinha cai na minhas graças. – olhar sexy.

Naruto: A morena está a ir por um bom caminho. – sorriso. – Então e tu? A rosinha?

Sasuke: Foi difícil mas arranjei maneira da fazer cair na minha rede. – sorriso triunfante.

Kiba: Queres explicar como ou é segredo de estado? – sorriso brincalhão.

Sasuke: Eu praticamente implorei para ela me dar aulas de surf e ela cedeu.

Naruto e Kiba: ELA VAI-TE DAR O QUÊ?! – Kiba quase cai da cama com o choque.

Sasuke: Não gritem que aqui ninguém é surdo. Sim, é uma maneira da fazer cair na minha rede. – sorriso malicioso.

Naruto: Mas tu vais aprender a surfar? Ok, onde está a câmara? Isto deve ser para os apanhados. – olha em volta.

Kiba: Agora tiveste graça. – ri-se.

Sasuke: Tanta piada. – sorriso sarcástico. – Estou a falar a sério. Não vai ser um palito de fósforo que me vai tirar a rosinha.

Kiba: Palito de fósforo? Agora fiquei á toa. – cara estranha.

Sasuke: Esqueçam. – revira os olhos.

**Na pensão.**

Já era de noite e as meninas estavam a chegar. Sakura mandou Ino e Hinata irem andando e ela dirigiu-se ao balcão para cumprimentar Suigetsu e para ver se Sasuke tinha deixado um bilhete.

Sakura: Olá Suigetsu. – sorriso colgate.

Suigetsu: Seja bem aparecida. Não te vi o dia todo.

Sakura: Não me viste o dia todo, porque em vez de trabalhares andas a dar escapadinhas com a Karin para o armário dos zeladores. Achas que eu não sei?

Suigetsu: cora. – Isso é totalmente mentira.

Sakura: Eu e a Karin não somos exactamente melhores amigas, mas conversamos. Mudando de assunto, tens alguma coisa para mim?

Suigetsu: Sim. – procura no meio das coisas o bilhete de Sasuke. – Toma. Um moreno qualquer deixou isto para ti.

Sakura: Obrigado. – vai embora.

Sakura abre o bilhete e começa a ler.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hotel Havai Star. _

_Obrigado por me ensinares._

Sakura: Revira os olhos - Quando será que as férias vão acabar?

* * *

Ok, lá foi o outro capitulo.

A Sakura e o Gaara estão cada vez mais próximos o que irá acontecer?


	6. Chapter 6

Cá vai o sexto capitulo.

* * *

Sakura subiu para o quarto depois de ter lido o bilhete. Quando entrou encontrou Ino esticada na cama a dormir destapada e Hinata a aconchegar a irmã que também estava a dormir.

Hinata: O que ficaste a fazer lá em baixo? – sussurra.

Sakura: Fui buscar uma coisa. – sussurra e tapa Ino com os lençóis.

Hinata: Pode-se saber o quê? – sobe no beliche.

Sakura: Não, não se pode. Dorme bem. – entra na casa de banho.

Hinata: Tu também. – deita-se desconfiada.

**No hotel.**

Já era tarde. Os nossos amigos estavam a ressonar e a babar-se que nem marinheiros bêbedos cada um para seu lado.

Naruto: ZZZZZZ . Rámen com porco. ZZZZZZ – baba-se.

Kiba: Loirinha. ZZZZZZ. – vira-se de barriga para baixo.

Sasuke: ZZZZZZZZZZZ. RONC. – quase a cair da cama.

Vamos mostrar um cenário novo. Vamos passear até casa do Gaara e dos irmãos dele.

Gaara estava sentado numa cama de rede no terraço a olhar para o mar que conseguia ver da sua casa, quando a irmã, Temari aparece com duas chávenas de chocolate quente nas mãos sentando-se junto dele.

Temari: Maninho, eu conheço essa cara. – entrega-lhe uma das chávenas. – Em que estás a pensar?

Gaara: Na minha vida.

Temari: Maninho, a tua vida não é assim tão má. É verdade que tu não conheces-te a mãe, tens de aturar dois irmãos mais velhos que apesar de tudo te adoram e agora isto com o pai. Á vidas piores que a tua. – bebe um pouco do chocolate quente.

Gaara: Tu não te podes queixar. Tens 20 anos, vives na casa do teu pai e ainda arrastas-te o teu namorado para aqui, trabalhas numa coisa que gostas e o teu namorado ama-te assim como a tua família.

Temari: Namorado, não maninho. Noivo. – mostra-lhe o anel reluzente no dedo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Gaara: Eu não acredito que ele te pediu, finalmente. – beija a testa da irmã.

Temari: Também podes ser feliz. Basta deixares de ser cabeça dura e te declarares á Sakura de uma vez por todas. – entra em casa.

Gaara: Tens razão. – volta a olhar para o mar e bebe um pouco de chocolate quente.

A manhã apareceu rápido. Sakura estava a entrar no hotel que Sasuke tinha dito no bilhete, depois de ter praticamente ameaçado o recepcionista com a campainha da recepção, ele telefonou para o quarto de Sasuke e pediu-lhe para descer dizendo que uma rapariga estava á espera dele.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

Sasuke aparece descendo as escadas com cara de poucos amigos mas mal viu Sakura pôs o típico meio sorriso no rosto. Foi ter com ela e cumprimentou-a.

Sasuke: Se eu soubesse que estavas vestida dessa maneira tinha descido mais rápido.

Ela usava umas calças jeans até os pés, apenas com a parte de cima do biquíni, uns chinelos de enfiar o dedo, o cabelo apanhado em duas tranças e um fio com um anel pendurado.

Sakura: Se eu soubesse que ias continuar com as tuas gracinhas não tinha aceitado. Vamos. A primeira coisa a fazer é arranjar-te uma prancha e eu conheço a pessoa certa para te arranjar uma. – começa a andar.

Sasuke: Gosto da tua tatuagem. – começa a andar também.

Sakura: Obrigado. – cora.

Sasuke: Não precisas de corar. Eu também tenho uma. – baixa a camisa e mostra-lhe a tatuagem perto do pescoço. (**a tatuagem é a marca do Orochimaru. Aquilo não pode simplesmente desaparecer então nós demos-lhe utilidade.**)

Sakura: É gira.

Depois de caminharem alguns minutos pararam em frente de uma loja de tatuagensela entrou deixando Sasuke lá fora. Sakura cumprimentou o rapaz sentado atrás de um balcão.

Sakura: Bom dia Deidara.

Deidara: Bom dia flor de cerejeira. Posso ajudar-te?

Sakura: Podes. Tás a ver aquele tipo lá fora? Preciso de uma prancha para ele.

Deidara: Acho que isso se pode arranjar. Deixa-me ir lá atrás, espera aqui.

Sakura fica lá dentro a olhar para as paredes quando Deidara aparece com uma prancha debaixo dos braços. Era branca com detalhes verdes e uma caveira com uma rosa na boca.

Deidara: Não precisas de pagar. – vendo Sakura tirar a carteira do bolso das calças. – É uma prenda. Os teus amigos são meus amigos.

Sakura: És o maior. A minha prancha ficou bem gira. Vou ter de ir.

Deidara: Diz olá á minha prima por mim quando a vires.

Sakura: A ultima vez que a vi, ela estava a babar-se deitada na cama dela. Vemo-nos por aí.

E sai. Quando chega á rua entrega a prancha a Sasuke e começa a andar em direcção á praia sem dizer nada. Quando chega lá vai até uma banca onde á pranchas de surf, cumprimenta a rapariga que lá está e esta entrega-lhe uma prancha. Ela volta para junto de Sasuke.

Sakura: Ok, primeiro vamos treinar na areia e depois passamos ao mar.

Sasuke: Pensava que íamos logo tomar uma banhoca.

Sakura: Mas não se começa assim. – coloca a prancha na areia.

Sasuke: Então como é que se começa?

Sakura deitou-se em cima da prancha e explicou-lhe como se estivesse na água. Ele fez como ela depois.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Sakura: És melhor do que eu esperava. – olha para o relógio do telemóvel. – Vamos ter de ficar por aqui hoje.

Sasuke: Porquê? Sou assim tão desagradável de estar por perto?

Sakura: Tenho de ir cobrir o turno do bar da pensão. Vê lá o que fazes com a prancha, quem te arranjou essa não te arranja outra. – vai embora levando a sua prancha.

Sasuke: Relaxa, vou cuidar da prancha. Ei! Posso ir com você? Estou com  
sede...  
Sakura: Claro!

X

X  
Na pensão

X

X  
Sakura: Fica aqui que eu vou colocar o avental e já te trago um batido.  
Sasuke: Ok. Me traz um de morango, por favor.  
Sakura: Sem problema.  
Gaara: - Chegando nesse momento - Ei, Sakura!  
Sakura: Gaara! - Corre e o abraça - O que faz aqui?  
Gaara: Vim falar com você. - Ainda com as mãos na cintura dela - É muito importante.  
Sakura: Pode falar.  
Enquanto isso, Sasuke está sentado no bar escutando tudo.  
Gaara: Bem, olha, é meio complicado dizer isso, mas...  
Sakura: Mas...  
Gaara: Bem, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não é?  
Sakura: Sim.  
Gaara: Então, eu só queria saber se é recíproco.  
Sakura: É claro que é! Eu também gosto muito de você.  
Gaara: Mas eu quero saber se é um gostar só de amigo ou de algo mais.  
Sakura: E porque você quer saber isso? - Corada -  
Gaara: Para saber se eu tenho uma chance de ser seu namorado, porque o meu gostar é um de algo mais.  
Sakura: O.O - Corada master.  
Sasuke: Ò.Ó Pensando - Idiota! Como ela pode fazer isso na minha frente!?  
Gaara: Sakura?  
Sakura: - Pula no pescoço dele e lhe dá o beijo do século. Depois de se separarem. - Isso responde a sua pergunta, palito de fósforo?  
Gaara: Responde sim, rosadinha. – Sorri e beija-a de novo.  
Sasuke: Caham. Desculpa incomodar os pombinhos, mas você não tem que trabalhar Sakura? - disse isso com a expressão facial indiferente, mas com olhos duros e raivosos.  
Sakura: Tem razão! Desculpa Gaa-kun, mas eu tenho que trabalhar.  
Gaara: Relaxa Saku-chan, depois do trabalho nós continuamos o que começamos. - Sorrisinho Malicioso. Dai dá um beijo nela e sai, enquanto Sakura vai para a cozinha.  
Sasuke: Pensando - Lombriga ruiva desmamada idiota. Mas é melhor você curtir seu tempo com ela enquanto pode, pois logo ela será minha...

* * *

Lá foi o sexto capitulo.

Mais uma vez vamos agradecer á Pah Uchiha-chan. Ela vai-me bater por estar a dizer isto mas enfim é verdade. Ela conseguiu que este capitulo ficasse óptimo.

Deixem reviews, por favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Cá vai o sétimo capitulo.

* * *

Depois de ter trazido o batido a Sasuke, Sakura apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e a cara nas mãos. Estava a suspirar á imenso tempo.

Sasuke: Se continuares a suspirar dessa maneira as pessoas vão pensar que estás a morrer. – tenta esconder a raiva.

Sakura: Opá cala-te e deixa-me estar. – suspira.

Sasuke: Vemo-nos amanhã. – deixa dinheiro em cima do balcão e vai embora decepcionado.

Ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo por ninguém. Podia disfarçar com a sua personalidade possessiva e a necessidade de usar as raparigas mas não se podia enganar a si próprio. Tinha começado a gostar daquela rapariga e não ia parar até a ter nos seus braços. Em vez de ir para o hotel decidiu ir dar uma volta.

No bar da praia Ino estava a limpar os copos enquanto Hinata ia ás compras. Ela não reparou quando Kiba apareceu por trás dela.

Kiba: Pode-se beber um batido?

Ino: dá um salto. – Mas tu és parvo ou fazes-te? Ia partindo o copo.

Kiba: Pronto, peço desculpa. Estás muito ocupada ou podes sair?

Ino: Deixa-me ver se posso sair. – agarra no telemóvel e manda uma mensagem para Sakura.

A mensagem dizia:

**Para: **Sakura

**Texto: **_Sakurinha, amiga do meu coração, o bar tá sem muito movimento posso fechar por um bocado e sair? Por favor. Tenho o deus grego a pedir para sair comigo. Por favor, deixa._

_Beijo._

Alguns minutos depois o telemóvel de Ino apitou com uma mensagem.

**De: **Sakura

**Texto:**_ Como eu estou de bom humor podes. Vai lá, divertir-te. Vê lá o que fazes. _

_Beijo._

Ino: Anda lá. A minha amiga deixou-me fechar o bar.

Eles os dois saíram e foram passear pela praia á beira mar, a água molhava-lhes os pés descalços. Falavam sobre coisas banais, conheciam-se melhor. Tinham bastantes coisas em comum, gostavam das mesmas bandas, dos mesmos filmes.

Kiba: A sério que a primeira vez que beijas-te um rapaz, foi num jogo da garrafa?

Ino: Sim. – sorri ao lembrar-se. – A coisa não correu lá muito bem.

Kiba: Acho que não quero saber. É a tua vez de perguntar.

Ino: Qual é o teu segredo mais obscuro? – olhar misterioso.

Kiba: Toda a gente na minha escola pensa que eu vou para a cama com todas as que me aparecem á frente, é totalmente mentira. – cora. – Eu ainda sou virgem.

Ino: Não percebo onde é que isso é um segredo obscuro.

Kiba: Lá no sitio onde eu vivo, os adolescentes são muito maus. Criam boatos á cerca de tudo e de todos. Quando se é um rapaz popular todas as raparigas querem um pedaço de ti, mas nós só queremos um pedaço da que gostamos.

Ino: Tu achas que os adolescentes não são maus por aqui? A minha escola está cheia de pessoas maldosas, se fores a contar a quantidade de suspensões que eu já apanhei por andar á porrada, a tentar defender miúdos mais fracos nunca mais sais daqui.

Kiba: Tu andas á porrada com rapazes? – chocado.

Ino: Tenho vantagem. Sou uma rapariga, eles não batem em meninas. Chega de falar. – atira água para cima dele com o pé. – Vamos divertir-nos.

Kiba: Queres brincar, é? – agarra as pernas de Ino e põe-na no seu ombro. – Vamos brincar.

Ino: PÕE-ME NO CHÃO!! EU JURO QUE SE NÃO ME PUSERES NO CHÃO VAIS ARREPENDER-TE!!

Kiba: Vais fazer o quê? Bater-me? – começa a caminhar para dentro do mar.

Ino: Kiba, não. Por favor água não.

Tarde de mais ele atirou-a para dentro de água mergulhando de seguida.

Os dois vêem á superfície e começam a rir-se.

Na cidade Hinata carregava sacos cheios de frutas. Eram tantos que ela nem via o caminho. Alguém chocou com ela fazendo-a derrubar alguns sacos e cair no chão.

Hinata: AI!

…: Vê por onde andas.

Hinata: Naruto? – abre os olhos.

Naruto: Hinata? Desculpa, estás bem?

Hinata: Sim. Podes ajudar-me? – estende os braços.

Naruto: puxa-a fazendo-a levantar. – Desculpa. Onde ias com tantos sacos?

Hinata: Para o bar. Temos poucas frutas para os batidos, vim buscar mais.

Naruto: Precisas de ajuda?

Hinata: Ficava muito agradecida.

Ele agarra em alguns sacos e os dois começam a caminhar. Conversavam sobre coisas banais e riam-se muito. Quando chegaram ao bar Hinata procurou as chaves no bolso e meteu-as na fechadura abrindo a porta das traseiras. Poisaram os sacos com as frutas em cima do balcão.

Hinata: Eu gostava de saber porque carga de água é que o bar está fechado. Ideias da Ino, de certeza. E a Sakura vai na conversa.

Naruto: Eu ainda não percebi uma coisa. O bar é da Sakura?

Hinata: Isto no inicio era um cabana abandonada. A mãe da Sakura comprou-a á câmara municipal e deu-a á Sakura. Ela transformou isto num bar e cá estamos nós.

Naruto: Eu acho que nunca trabalhei na minha vida. – Hinata faz uma cara de chocada. – Estou a falar a sério.

Hinata: Eu não disse que estavas a mentir. Só estranhei.

Naruto: No sitio onde eu vivo a minha família é uma das mais ricas. Então não preciso de trabalhar.

Hinata: Sorte a tua. Eu tenho que trabalhar para ganhar uma graninha pra sair ou comprar alguma coisa que eu gosto.  
Naruto: Tem uma ideia - EI! Você está ocupada hoje à noite?  
Hinata: Não, por quê?  
Naruto: Que tal se nós dois fossemos ao cinema? E depois poderíamos ir dar uma volta pela praia...  
Hinata: Parece óptimo!  
Naruto: Então eu posso te pegar às 8:00 essa noite na pensão?  
Hinata: Claro! É só dizer meu nome na portaria que eles vão me chamar.  
Naruto: Ok. Bem, eu tenho que voltar para o Hotel agora, meus amigos devem estar me esperando. Te vejo a noite. - Dá-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
Hinata: Vemo-nos logo. - Corada e com a mão no local beijado.

X

X  
Com o Sasuke...

X

X  
Assim que voltou para o hotel depois de sua caminhada deparou-se com Naruto e um Kiba ensopado.  
Sasuke: O que aconteceu Kiba?  
Kiba: Estava no mar com a minha loirinha.  
Naruto: Bom pra você. Se me derem licença, tenho que me arrumar.  
Kiba: E aonde você vai?  
Naruto: Tenho um encontro à noite com a minha Hina-chan.  
Sasuke: Nada possessivo.  
Naruto: Cala a boca. Pelo menos eu tenho um encontro. E você?  
Sasuke: Se mantém impassível, mas seus olhos ficam tristes e ao mesmo tempo raivosos - Estou trabalhando nisso.  
Kiba: Uhum... Sei...  
Sasuke: Muito irritado – Você não tem que se secar não vira-lata?  
Naruto: Ei, vai com calma ai Sasuke. Nós não temos culpa do seu primeiro fracasso amoroso.  
Sasuke: Não é um fracasso. Eu ainda vou ter a Sakura pra mim. Ou não me chamo Sasuke Uchiha.

X

X  
Na pensão, com as meninas reunidas. (A Sakura já está lá também.)

X

X  
Hinata: Garotas, vocês não acreditam!  
Ino: O quê?  
Sakura: Conta logo!  
Hinata: Eu tenho um encontro com o Naruto! O amigo do Kiba!  
Ino e Sakura: AHHHHH! QUE LINDO!  
Hinata: Corada - Eu sei! E ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha.  
Sakura e Ino: AWWWWWWWWWWWN!  
Hinata: ^.^  
Ino: Que horas vai ser o encontro?  
Hinata: Ás 8 dessa noite.  
Sakura: Nós temos que te arrumar! Aonde vocês vão?  
Hinata: No cinema. E depois vamos caminhar na praia.  
Ino: Perfeito. E muito romântico! Vem Hina! Nós temos que te arrumar. Vem também Saki!  
Sakura: Já vou!

Enquanto Hinata tomava banho as outras duas estavam de volta do armário dela a escolher uma roupa decente.

Ino: Eu estou a dizer que o vestido verde é melhor que os jeans e a camisola azul.

Sakura: Porca, está frio de noite. Tu queres mandar a miúda praticamente despida.

Ino: Eu acho que ela vai estar mais ocupada em tirar a roupa. Por isso mais vale ir praticamente despida.

Hinata sai da casa de banho enrolada numa toalha. Olha para Ino com o vestido na mão e para Sakura com os jeans numa mão e a camisola na outra.

Hinata: Ino, tira da já da cabecinha a ideia do vestido.

Ino: Mas Hina…

Sakura: Mas nada porca. Ela é que decide o que quer vestir.

Ino: Pronto. Mas se chegares aqui triste porque ele nem olhou direito para ti não te queixes.

Hinata: Não me vou queixar. – pega as roupas da mãos de Sakura e vai para a casa de banho.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

Hinata sai da casa de banho já vestida e calçada com uns ténis. Ela senta-se na cadeira em frente ao espelho e começa a pentear-se.

Sakura: Tenho uma coisa para vos contar. – sorriso tosco.

Ino: O quê? – ajuda Hinata a pentear-se.

Sakura: Eu e o Gaara estamos namorando.

Ino e Hinata: O QUÊ?!

Sakura: Ouviram bem.

Hinata: Finalmente. Vocês gostam um do outro desde que se conheceram. Já era altura.

Ino: Aleluia. Afinal Kami-sama existe.

Sakura: Não precisas exagerar.

Hinata: Precisa sim. – levanta-se. – Que tal estou?

Ino: Estás óptima mas acho que com o vestido ficavas melhor.

Sakura: Estás linda. Agora vamos esperar que o teu par chegue.

**Na recepção.**

Naruto chegou e foi ter ao balcão onde Suigetsu estava a falar com Karin.

Naruto: Boa noite. Podias chamar a Hinata? Ela está á minha espera.

Suigetsu: Dá-me só um minuto.

Ele telefona para o quarto delas e poucos minutos depois Hinata aparece e vai ter com ele.

Naruto: Estás linda.

Hinata: Obrigado. – cora. – Tu também estás muito bonito.

Naruto: Agora sou eu que agradeço. – estende-lhe o braço. – Vamos?

Hinata: Vamos. – aceita o braço dele.

* * *

Neste capitulo falamos mais dos outros casais de que do Sasuke e da Sakura. Eles também têm direito a cinco minutos de fama.

Deixem reviews por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

Cá vai o oitavo capitulo.

* * *

Sakura e Ino estavam no quarto a conversar.

Sakura: Olha lá, tu chegas-me aqui encharcada até aos ossos. O que aconteceu?

Ino: Fui só tomar uma banhoca com o Kiba.

Sakura: Isso qualquer dia dá em casamento. Eles chegaram aqui á dois dias ou coisa parecida e um já tem um encontro com a Hinata e outro já andou a tomar banho contigo.

Ino: Então e o outro? O pervertido?

Sakura: Tu ainda não sabes? Ele pediu-me para lhe dar aulas de surf.

Ino: E tu?

Sakura: Eu disse que sim. Ele vai pagar-me, o dinheiro dá sempre jeito.

Ino: Está bem, mas o Gaara sabe?

Sakura: Não sabe nem vai saber. Se ele descobrir vai andar atrás de mim tipo cão de guarda. E eu não quero isso. – telemóvel dá sinal de mensagem.

A mensagem dizia:

**De: **Gaara.

**Mensagem:** _Olá bebé, podes vir cá a casa? Quero estar contigo. O meu pai foi á taberna e não volta tão cedo e a minha irmã foi não sei para onde com o namorado. Vamos estar sozinhos._

_Beijos. Amo-te._

Ino: Deixa-me adivinhar, o teu namorado quer que vás ter com ele.

Sakura: Sim. E eu vou.

Ino: Vais-me abandonar não é?

Sakura: Vou.

Ela manda outra mensagem para Gaara.

**Para:** Gaara.

**Mensagem:** _Estou aí daqui a pouco. Beijo. Amo-te._

Ela vai embora deixando Ino sozinha. Ino pensa que podia telefonar a Kiba, tinha conseguido o numero dele mais cedo e podia encontrar-se com ele. Ou melhor ainda podia trazê-lo lá á pensão, aproveitava que Hanabi tinha ido dormir a casa de uma amiga da escola, Sakura tinha ido a casa do namorado e não voltava tão cedo e Hinata tinha o encontro e com um bocadinho de sorte não vinha dormir lá. Ela pegou no telemóvel e ligou-lhe, combinaram encontrar-se no bar da pensão.

**No hotel.**

Sasuke estava deitado na cama a ver televisão e Kiba estava a mudar de camisola. Ele achou estranho o amigo estar todo excitado (**não levem para o sentido errado.**) só por ir ter com uma rapariga.

Sasuke: Olha lá, estás muito entusiasmado. Tens a certeza que só te queres divertir com essa miúda?

Kiba: Deixou de ser só para me divertir á muito tempo. Não esperes acordado por mim. – sai.

**Na casa de Gaara.**

Estes dois estão na marmelada no quarto dele á que séculos. Estão deitados na cama dele, Gaara por cima de Sakura com as pernas entrelaçadas. Ele começa a subir a camisola de Sakura mas ela impede-o.

Sakura: Vai com calma.

Gaara: Desculpa. Estava só a pensar em recuperar o tempo perdido.

Sakura: Vamos apenas com calma. – tira-o de cima dela e senta-se. – A minha cabeça não está aqui hoje.

Gaara: Pode-se saber onde está? – mete-lhe uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Sakura: A Hina tem um encontro com um dos amigos daquele tipo de que te falei e a Ino está a apaixonar-se pelo outro. Só espero que eles não as magoem.

Gaara: Elas sabem tomar conta delas. Afinal aprenderam contigo como se defender.

Sakura: O meu problema não é que elas não se saibam defender, é que vou ser eu a aturá-las quando eles as meterem a andar e elas se fecharem no quarto a chorar e enfardar gelado.

Gaara: Eu gosto delas como se fossem minhas irmãs, se eles fizerem isso eu vou falar com eles.

Sakura: Tu és tão querido. É por isso que eu te amo.

Voltam a beijar-se.

**Na praia.**

Naruto e Hinata já tinham voltado do cinema e agora caminhavam junto á água e sob as suas cabeças a lua iluminava-os.

Naruto: Então gostas-te do filme?

Hinata: Sim. Foi divertido. – olha para o céu. – Olha uma estrela cadente.

Naruto: Pede um desejo.

Hinata: fala para dentro. - "_Eu desejo beijá-lo._"

Naruto: O que pedis-te?

Hinata: Não posso dizer, senão não se realiza.

Naruto: Diz lá. – chega-se perto dela.

Hinata: Não posso dizer-te mas posso mostrar-te.

Ela chega-se perto de Naruto, toca-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos e encosta os lábios nos dele. De inicio um beijo tímido mas depois foi ficando cada vez profundo. Deitaram-se na areia e assim ficaram.

**No dia seguinte.**

Sakura estava a voltar para a pensão quando encontra Hinata a chegar também.

Sakura: Onde é que tu dormiste? – olha para o cabelo dela cheio de areia.

Hinata: Na praia. – cora.

Sakura: E pela tua cara não foi sozinha.

Hinata: Opá cala-te. Tu também não dormiste em casa por isso não me julgues.

As duas entram em vêem Kiba a sair com o cabelo fora do lugar e a roupa toda amarrotada. Ele passa directamente por elas e sai. Elas olham uma para a outra e correm para o quatro, quando lá chegam encontram Ino deitada na cama coberta apenas por um lençol e o quarto virado de pernas para o ar.

Sakura: Eu nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu aqui. – olha para os lados.

Ino: Também não te contava. – olhar sonhador.

Hinata: Mas pelo estado do quarto e pela tua cara de estúpida, adivinha-se logo o que aconteceu.

Ino: Ai calem-se. Nada me vai abalar.

Sakura: Pois claro. Eu vou mudar de roupa, que depois tenho de ir dar aulas ao Sasuke. – entra na casa de banho.

Hinata: Agora já se tratam pelo nome?

Sakura: Não me chateies. Vocês as duas vão arrumar o quarto, já. A minha mãe disse-me ontem que precisa que vocês as duas trabalhem na cozinha hoje.

Ino: Somos sempre nós que nos lixamos.

Sakura: Não comecem. – sai da casa de banho. - Bem, eu vou indo ter com o senhor Sasuke - O pervertido. Tchau. – sai do quarto.  
Hinata e Ino: Tchau!

X

X  
Na praia...

X

X  
Sasuke já estava esperando há algum tempo e começava a se irritar. Pensava em onde Sakura poderia estar e quanto mais pensava nisso mais pensava naquela palito de fósforo vermelho que agora era o "Namorado" da sua flor.  
_Espera ai! MINHA FLOR?! Desde quando ela é minha?_ - Ele pensou.  
Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Tinha a considerado dele desde o momento em que a viu.  
Mas agora não era uma simples atracção física. Desde que estava ali e a tinha conhecido não tinha interessa em nenhuma outra mulher. Desde que a vira só sonhava e pensava nela, o que é bem anormal.  
Não conseguia enxergar outras mulheres, pois nelas só via futilidade e silicone. Não via mais beleza em nenhuma delas, só em uma: Sakura. E ficava profundamente irritado só de pensar que ela estava com outro. Que outro passava suas mãos nojentas no corpo angelicalmente esculpido da rosada. Que outro sentia seus lábios, suas curvas, seu aroma, seu tudo.  
Não sabia como, e também não sabia direito o porquê, mas teria sua Sakura para si. Ela teria que ser sua. Então a viu chegando e poderia jurar aos céus que nunca havia visto uma visão tão bela.  
Seu corpo coberto apenas pelo bikini e um shorts amarela sendo banhado pelos raios do sol dando-lhe a aparência da mais bela e sedutora das divindades. Seu cabelo rosa, inexplicavelmente natural, balançando em ondas nas suas costas como se quisessem levantar voo. E para completar o mais belo quadro mental da mais pura arte, os olhos reluzentes e de um verde esmeralda brilhantes graças a luz do dia. Nada poderia ser mais lindo, mais perfeito do que aquilo.  
Sakura: Então Sasuke. Vamos começar?  
A voz angelical que penetrou em seus ouvidos o tirou de seu transe ao pronunciar o seu nome.  
Sasuke: Claro.  
E assim começaram mais uma aula. Ficava realmente difícil se concentrar com ela lhe tirando o foco, mas Sasuke se forçou a, pelo menos, tentar. Logo, logo teria sua rosada para si. E apenas para si.

Sakura: Muito bem. Hoje como eu estou de bom humor vamos ver como te sais no mar. – começa a caminhar em direcção á água.

Sasuke: Estás de bom humor? Pode-se saber porquê? – começa a caminhar atrás dela.

Sakura: Assuntos pessoais.

Sasuke: Bom para ti.

Minutos depois eles estavam sentados, cada um em sua prancha em alto mar.

Sakura: Agora é só aplicares tudo o que eu te ensinei na areia. Vais ver que é fácil.

Sasuke: Pode ser fácil para ti, que deves surfar desde que te entendes por gente.

Sakura: É fácil para quem tem bons professores. – olhar convencido.

Sasuke: E tu não és nada convencida.

Sakura: olha para o horizonte. – Tás a ver aquela onda? É mesmo boa. Tu vais apanhá-la.

Sasuke olhou para o horizonte e viu um onda enorme, olhou para ela com uma cara assustada.

Sasuke: Tu estás doida?! Queres-me matar? Ou espera é vingança, pelo dia em que nos conhecemos.

Sakura: Eu já surfei ondas maiores. Da ultima vez quase morri, mas isso é outra história.

Sasuke: Se eu morrer tu pagas o funeral. – ele começa a nadar em direcção á onda

Ele estava nervoso, era a primeira onda que ia apanhar. Aplicou tudo o que Sakura lhe tinha ensinado e a coisa até que correu bem, tirando a parte que ele caiu da prancha e a prancha foi parar á areia enquanto ele ficava no mar.

Sakura remou até ele e puxou-o para cima, fazendo-o sentar-se na sua prancha.

Sakura: Para primeira vez no mar até te sais-te bem. Agora só temos de trabalhar na parte do equilíbrio.

Ela olha nos olhos dele e sente-se perfurada por aquelas pedras negras, tão brilhantes e tão profundas. Tão cheias de tristeza.

Sakura: Tu tens uns olhos tão tristes.

Sasuke: Se calhar não tenho motivos para que eles estejam contentes. – desvia o olhar.

Sakura: agarra no queixo dele. – Eles são tão bonitos. Parecem duas pedras ónix. – tira a franja da frente dos olhos dele.

Eles foram chegando cada vez mais perto e mais perto até que…

* * *

Vamos deixar-vos em suspense.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Lá vem o 9 capitulo.

* * *

Eles foram chegando cada vez mais perto e mais perto até que…

Uma onda os fez cair da prancha a baixo. Eles vieram ao de cima e apoiaram-se na prancha. Olharam um para o outro e riram-se.

Sasuke: Isto agora teve piada.

Sakura: A quem o dizes. – olha para a margem e vê Hanabi. – Tenho de ir.

Sasuke: Eu sei que tu tens namorado e tudo mais, mas queres ir beber um café?

Sakura: Acho que o meu namorado não ia gostar.

Sasuke: Tu é que sabes.

Ela nadou até á margem, pegou na prancha que as ondas tinham levado lá mais cedo e na camisa e foi embora. Sakura ainda ficou dentro de água a pensar.

Sakura: _O que é que ia fazer? Eu ia beijá-lo. Eu ia trair o meu namorado._

Ela nada até á margem e vai ter com Hanabi.

Hanabi: E eu a pensar que ias tar aqui contrariada.

Sakura: Tu não vais contar nada a ninguém. Sobretudo ao Gaara.

Hanabi: Eu prometo que não conto nada a ninguém mas ouve o que eu te digo. Tu vais acabar por te apaixonar por ele e vais acabar por magoar o Gaara, a ti própria e a ele.

Sakura: O que é que uma miúda de doze anos sabe?

Hanabi: Mais do que tu podes imaginar. – olhar misterioso.

Sakura: Mas tu sabes o que uma miúda de doze anos não sabe?

Hanabi: O quê?

Sakura: Chega-te mais perto. – Hanabi chega-se mais perto. – QUE ESPIAR OS OUTROS É MA EDUCAÇÃO!

Hanabi: agarrada ao ouvido. – A partir de hoje vais ter de falar para o meu ouvido direito porque… ACABAS-TE DE ME REBENTAR O TIMPANO!

Sakura agarra-se ao ouvido.

Hanabi: Á POIS TAMBÉM NÃO GOSTAS!

Sakura: tapa-lhe a boca com a mão. – Olha lá os escândalos. Vamos embora. Tenho mais que fazer e a Hinata vai-te bater se não lhe apareceres á frente.

Hanabi: O quê? Falas-te no ouvido errado.

Elas as duas riem-se e vão andando para a pensão.

No hotel Kiba e Naruto estavam no quarto. Naruto estava esparramado na cama a ver televisão e Kiba estava sentado no chão a ler uma revista sobre surf.

Naruto: Olha lá, eu sei que também não dormi aqui e que não tenho nada que falar, mas tu chegas aqui com um sorriso parvo no focinho. O que aconteceu?

Kiba: Aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa, linda e fascinante.

Naruto: E eu como sou vidente vou ler as entrelinhas e descobrir o que aconteceu como por magia.

Kiba: Eu deixei de ser virgem.

Naruto: Tu o quê?!

Kiba: Não me faças repetir.

Naruto: Ó meu Kami-sama. Valha-me Deus e todos os santos e santas. Ok, andei a passar demasiado tempo com a minha mãe. E como foi?

Kiba: Achas mesmo que te vou contar? Isso é coisa de miúdas, contar aos amigos as fofocas.

Naruto: Desmancha prazeres.

Kiba: E agora tu vais contar onde dormis-te.

Naruto: Dormi na praia abraçado com a minha Hina-chan.

Kiba: Cá para mim tu dormis-te foi sozinho e tás para aí a inventar.

Naruto: Não me interessa se acreditas ou não. Foi o que aconteceu.

Nesse momento Sasuke entra com uma cara triste.

Kiba: UI! Este tá com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Sasuke: Mete-te na tua vida vira lata. – entra na casa de banho.

Naruto: Aconteceu alguma coisa, e não foi coisa boa.

Na casa de banho Sasuke entrara no chuveiro. A água fria passeava pelo corpo nu do jovem fazendo-o pensar. Se ele não se despacha-se ia perder Sakura, a imagem do sorriso dela, dos olhos dela, dos cabelos inexplicavelmente rosas não saia da sua cabeça. Se ele não se despacha-se ia mesmo perder Sakura, para sempre. Esbofeteou-se mentalmente. Uchiha Sasuke não ia perder para um palito de fósforo armado em Casanova. Uchiha Sasuke tinha o que queria quando queria e ele iria ter Sakura, custasse o que custasse.

Saiu do banho e foi ter com os amigos. Ele empenhou-se em esconder a tristeza e puxou assunto.

Sasuke: Então vocês desaparecem de noite e aparecem-me aqui de manhã com sorrisos parvos na cara. Querem explicar o que aconteceu?

Naruto: Eu apenas dormi na praia abraçado com a minha Hina-chan.

Sasuke: Então e tu, ó vira lata?

Kiba: Chamas-me vira lata mais uma vez e eu juro que, quando voltarmos á escola todos vão saber que foste rejeitado.

Sasuke: Atreve-te.

Kiba: Eu apenas tive uma noite fascinante com a loirinha.

Sasuke: UI! Vê lá se não ficas para papá.

Kiba: Que graça.

Naruto: É apenas a verdade. Mas então Sasuke, posso falar com você?  
Sasuke: Claro.  
Naruto: Em particular. - Olhando para o Kiba.  
Kiba: Ok. Já entendi o recado. Vou dar uma volta. - Sai do quarto.  
Sasuke: O que foi?  
Naruto: Olha, não que eu ligue, mas é que você está triste. Não vê outras garotas e definitivamente você se prendeu aquela garota. O que está acontecendo?  
Sasuke: Suspiro. - É tão óbvio assim?  
Naruto: Acredite. É. Pelo menos para mim, que te conheço desde que me dou por gente.  
Sasuke: É, que castigo, não? ¬¬  
Naruto: É, de vez em quando é, sim. Mas agora, por exemplo, é muito útil. Vamos, pode me falar. O que está acontecendo?  
Sasuke: Bem, lembra daquela garota que me deu o fora?  
Naruto: Sim.  
Sasuke: Eu decidi que a faria minha, já que ela foi a única até hoje que não me deu bola. Eu fiquei determinado. E, eu sei que isso vai soar muito gay e idiota, mas… -sussurrando -…eu me apaixonei por ela.  
Naruto: O quê?  
Sasuke: O que você ouviu.  
Naruto: Esse é o problema, eu não ouvi a última parte. ¬¬'  
Sasuke: ainda sussurrando, só que um pouco mais alto. - Eu me apaixonei por ela.  
Naruto: O QUÊ?  
Sasuke: EU ME APAIXONEI POR ELA CARAMBA!  
Naruto: O.O  
Kiba: Entra pela porta quase a arrombando. - O.O  
Sasuke: ò.ô' VOCÊ TAVA ESCUTANDO A CONVERSA?!  
Kiba: Hehe! ^^" Mas não deu para resistir.  
Naruto: Tá, beleza. Você já ouviu, então... Vamos continuar. Fecha a porta.  
Kiba: Tá. - Fecha a porta. - Então Sasuke... Você está realmente apaixonado pela rosadinha?  
Sasuke: Eu acho que sim. Não tenho certeza.  
Naruto: O que você sente quando está com ela?  
Sasuke: É estranho. Eu me sinto feliz e tenho vontade de ficar sorrindo como um bobo só por estar perto dela. Eu sinto como se milhões de borboletas estivessem voando no meu estômago. Minha mãos começam a suar. E eu sinto uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la e beijá-la do nada. E eu não acho nenhuma outra garota bonita.  
Kiba: Dude, você está apaixonado.  
Naruto: Totalmente. Por que ainda não falou isso para ela?  
Sasuke: Ficando com raiva. - Porque agora ela tem namorado.  
Kiba: Xiii... Isso é mau.  
Naruto: Por acaso é um ruivo de olhos verdes?  
Sasuke: É, porquê?  
Naruto: É que eu vi eles andando no outro dia de mãos dadas. Você tá legal?  
Sasuke: Mais ou menos. Mas pode ter certeza. Ela ainda vai ficar comigo.  
Kiba: Se você diz...  
Sasuke: Eu ainda não tenho que te bater por ouvir a nossa conversa?  
Kiba: Ééééé... - Sai correndo.  
Naruto: Idiota…Eu não sei como que ainda nos damos com ele.

Sasuke: Damo-nos com ele, porque ele quando não é idiota até é fixe. – sai correndo atrás dele.

Naruto: Eu estou no meio de dois idiotas. (**sim, foi o Naruto que disse isto. Ele não sabe que é um idiota e nós também não lhe vamos dizer. SHHH**.)

**Na pensão.**

Ino e Hinata estavam a trabalhar no bar quando Sakura aparece empurrando um carrinho cheio de lençóis sujos.

Sakura: Tou morta. Eu não sei aguento continuar a dar aulas ao Sasuke e depois vir trabalhar aqui e depois ainda ir ter com o Gaara e ainda trabalhar no bar da praia. – atira-se para um dos bancos do bar.

Ino: Isso é simples de resolver. Só tens de abdicar de uma coisa.

Sakura: Mas escolher do quê, é a parte difícil.

Hinata: Eu abdicava de dar aulas. Depois do que ele fez, não merecia ter aulas. Só assim por acaso, não viste a minha irmã?

De repente Hanabi sai de dentro do carrinho e grita: **Surprise!**

Elas todas se começam a rir depois de fazerem uma cara assustada.

Hinata: Tu tás parva? Sabe-se lá quem é que deixou o quê no meio desses lençóis.

Hanabi: Obrigado por me lembrares disso. – saí de dentro do carrinho mas tropeça e caí.

Elas riem-se e Sakura ajuda-a a levantar. Ela depois de se recompor vai embora sorridente.

Ino: Sakura, tu estás bem?

Sakura: Estou.

Ela não podia contar. Se contasse elas iam pressioná-la para deixar de dar aulas ao Sasuke, e ela não queria isso. Por duas razões, primeira, o dinheiro dava sempre jeito. Segunda, começava a ver em Sasuke um amigo especial. Mas o que Hanabi disse era verdade, ela arriscava-se a apaixonar-se por ele. Se isso acontece-se ia magoar-se a si própria, a Sasuke e ainda ia magoar o namorado.

Hinata: Tens a certeza que estás bem?

Sakura: Sim. Parem com o interrogatório. – olhar maliciosa para Ino. – Olha lá porca, como foi a noite?

Ino: Foi maravilhosa. Ele foi tão carinhoso que me senti uma virgem na primeira vez.

Hinata: Mas tu eras uma virgem na primeira vez.

Ela e Sakura começam a rir-se enquanto Ino fica amuada.

* * *

Quem quer contribuir com reviews e deixar duas autoras contentes?

Naruto entra pelo estúdio adentro e começa aos berros.

Naruto: Olhem lá suas autoras de meia-tigela, que comentário foi aquele? Então eu sou idiota e não sei?

Pah: Tecnicamente agora já sabes.

Naruto: Mas eu não sou idiota.

Fipa: Ai não? OLHA ALI UM POTE DE RÁMEN VOADOR!!

Naruto: AONDE?! AONDE?! – olha em volta feito parvo.

Pah: Nós não dissemos que ele é idiota?

Fipa: Disse-mos. E á pessoas que podem confirmar.

Pah: Concordo. Só o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura sabem isso melhor que nós.

Vamos fechar o estúdio e ir comemorar o sucesso da fic.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Cá vai o capitulo 10.

------------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de ter terminado o trabalho na pensão, Sakura decidiu ir ter com o namorado. Mudou de roupa e saiu para casa do namorado. Quando chegou foi recebida por Temari que lhe deu um sorriso e disse que Gaara estava nas traseiras a encerar a prancha. Ela foi para lá e encontrou-o ajoelhado no chão, de costas para a porta e com a não passando de cima para baixo na prancha. Sakura muito de mansinho chegou por trás dele e tapou-lhe os olhos com as mãos.

Sakura: Adivinha quem é.

Gaara: Será que é aquela que preenche os meus pensamentos? A minha linda namorada.

Sakura: Adivinhas-te. – destapa-lhe os olhos. – Que estás a fazer?

Gaara: A encerar a minha prancha. – levanta-se e beija-a. – E tu?

Sakura: Não tinha nada para fazer então vim ver do meu namorado. – pousa-lhe as mãos nos ombros. – Queres ir dar uma volta?

Gaara: Sim. Deixa-me só acabar isto aqui e arrumar tudo depois. Importas-te de esperar?

Sakura: Claro que não. Eu ajudo-te.

Gaara: Então o que tens andado a fazer?

Sakura: Nada de jeito. Trabalhar, trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar mais um pouco. – sorriso.

Gaara: Coitadinha da minha namorada. – sarcástico.

Sakura: Goza, goza. Se fosse contigo andavas para ai a chorar pelos cantos e a dizer que ias morrer.

Gaara: Deves estar a confundir-me com alguém. – olhar incrédulo. – Anda. Arrumo isto depois.

Sakura: E vamos onde? – começa a caminhar.

Gaara: Onde tu quiseres.

Longe dali Sasuke, Naruto e Kiba caminhavam na praia.

Naruto: Mas eu estou a dizer eu tu devias vestir uma camisola. Esses chupões notam-se lá do fundo.

Kiba: Cala-te que ninguém te pediu opinião. Se eu quiser andar sem camisola é problema meu.

Sasuke: Importam-se de parar de fazer escândalos? Parecem crianças.

Kiba: Não te metas na conversa tu também.

Sasuke: Porque não vais tomar banho vira lata?

Kiba: E porque é que tu não vais ver se tou ali na esquina? – começa a levantar a voz.

Sasuke: Não me levantes a voz. – praticamente aos berros.

Kiba: Tu não mandas em mim.

Naruto: MAS VOCÊS IMPORTAM-SE DE PARAR DE FAZER CENAS?! ESTÁ TODA A GENTE A OLHAR!

Os outros dois calam-se e olham para Naruto muito assustados. Ele dá um sorriso triunfante e volta a caminhar mas pára logo de seguida.

Sasuke: Que foi dobe? Paras-te de repente.

Naruto: Vamos por outro lado.

Sasuke olha para onde Naruto olhava e a tristeza encheu-lhe o coração. Sakura estava nas cavalitas do namorado e caminhavam á beira mar com sorrisos nos rostos. Foi como o coração se partisse em mil pedacinhos, vê-la assim feliz com um sorriso no rosto que não tinha sido provocado por ele. Desviou o olhar para o chão e deixou a franja cobrir-lhe os olhos.

Naruto: Vamos embora. – começa a puxar o braço do amigo.

Sasuke: Não. Vamos mesmo passar por eles.

Naruto: Tem certeza Sasuke?  
Kiba: Se quiser nós podemos ir por outro caminho.  
Sasuke: Não. Está tudo bem. Se ela está feliz, eu também estou.  
Naruto: Tuudo bem. Então vamos.  
E assim eles continuaram no mesmo caminho, chegando perto de Gaara e Sakura.  
Gaara: Ai! Sai das minhas costas!  
Sakura: Na, nanina não. Não saio!  
Gaara: Ah é?! Então eu vou te jogar no mar! - Sai correndo até o mar.  
Sakura: AHH! NÃO! - Pula das costas dele e cai na areia. HAHAHAHA.  
Gaara: Hahaha! Você é mesmo louca.  
Sakura: Hei! Olhe lá como fala da sua namorada!  
Gaara: Ei! Você não em deixou terminar de falar.  
Sakura: Então termine.  
Gaara: Você é louca. Mas é a louca que vive na minha mente, me deixando louco.  
Sakura: *.* AWWWN! Que fofo!  
Gaara: Mereço recompensa?  
Sakura: Hum... que tal isso: - Dá um selinho nele. - Foi o suficiente.  
Gaara: Nunca será. Espera ai. Aquele ali não é pervertido olhando para cá?  
Sakura: olha na mesma direcção que o Gaara. - É ele mesmo. E está com os amigos/namorados ou ficantes ou o diabo a quatro, das garotas com ele.  
Sasuke: Acena de longe com um sorriso mais falso do que a nota de 3 reais.  
Gaara: Por que ele está acenando?  
Sakura: Bem, eu estou dando aulas de surf para ele. O dinheiro é útil. Já não tinha te dito?  
Gaara: Não.  
Sakura: Então, estou dando aulas de surf para ele.  
Gaara: Hum. Se ele fizer alguma coisa que você não goste me fala que eu acabo com a raça dele.  
Sasuke: Aparecendo atrás deles. - Você acaba com a raça de quem? - Olhar mortal para Gaara.  
Gaara: Olhar mortal pro Sasuke. - Com a sua, caso tente alguma coisa com a minha garota.  
Sasuke: Não se preocupe, só vim dizer um oi. E não vou fazer nada com ela.  
Sakura: Gente, calma. Oi Sasuke. Bom te ver. Gaara, se acalma e vamos tomar um sorvete, sim?  
Gaara: Tudo bem.  
Sakura: Tchau Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Triste, mas não deixando transparecer. - Tchau Sakura. Tchau... Palito de fósforo.  
Gaara: Adeus, Pervertido.  
*Olhares mortais*  
Sakura: Gaara-kun, vamos.  
E eles vão andando, deixando o Uchiha e os outros dois para trás.  
Naruto: Sasuke, o que você está pensando em fazer?  
Kiba: Eu conheço essa carranca. O que você está pensando?  
Sasuke: Nada de muito grave. Só vou apresentar o Gaara para uma garota que conheci outro dia e que está muito a fim dele.  
Naruto: E como você a conheceu?  
Sasuke: Isso é irrelevante. O que importa é que ela está a fim dele, é bonita e pode ser que, com um pouco de sorte, o palito de fósforo se interesse por ela também e deixe o meu caminho livre.  
Kiba: Como uma pessoa muito sábia uma vez disse: Isto vai dar barraca.

Naruto: Ainda vai sobrar para nós.

Sasuke: Opá cala-te que eu nem vos vou meter no assunto. – olha para a beira mar novamente. – Aquelas não são as vossas namoradas/ficantes, o que seja? – aponta.

Na beira mar Ino e Hinata estavam a conversar com Deidara. Ino estava abraçada com ele a rir-se e Hinata ria-se com os braços cruzados. Minutos depois Deidara foi embora despedindo-se da prima e de Hinata com beijos nos rosto.

Kiba: Quem raio é aquele tipo?! – a deitar fumo das orelhas e a espumar da boca que nem um cão raivoso.

Sasuke: Eu não digo que ele é vira lata? Deve ser só um amigo. Ela não ia dormir contigo se fosse comprometida.

Naruto: Olha que eles até são parecidos. Será que são parentes?

Kiba: Eu não quero saber. Vou lá. – começa a ir na direcção delas a passos pesados.

**Junto de Ino e Hinata.**

Hinata: O teu primo está cada vez mais maluco.

Ino: Saí á prima.

Hinata: Não, tu sais a ele. O Deidara é mais velho. Loira burra. – esta ultima parte sussurra.

Ino: Eu ouvi. É melhor começares a correr Hinata.

Hinata começa a correr passando por Kiba muito rapidamente. Ino vira-se de costas para o sitio para onde Hinata correu e começa a rir-se. Ele muito devagarinho chega-se por trás dela e tapa-lhe os olhos.

Kiba: Adivinha quem.

Ino arrepia-se ao sentir a respiração quente de Kiba no seu pescoço. Ela leva as suas aos próprios olhos e toca levemente as mãos dele.

Ino: Eu vou apostar num rapaz chamado Kiba, mas não sei.

Kiba: Adivinhas-te. – beija-lhe a nuca.

Ino: O que estás a fazer por aqui? – vira-se para ele.

Kiba: Passear. Ouve lá, quem era aquele tipo loiro, que acabou de sair daqui? – tenta não deixar os ciúmes transparecerem.

Ino: Era o meu primo porquê? – sorri inocentemente. (** Ino Yamanaka, inocente?! Só mesmo nesta fic.**)

Kiba: Por nada. Queres vir passear?

Ino: Vais ter de me apanhar primeiro. – começa a correr.

Ele começa a correr atrás dela dando altas gargalhadas.

----------------------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------------

Final tosco mas enfim.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Cá vai o capitulo 11.

--------------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino e Kiba foram dar uma volta por aí. Sasuke e Naruto estavam a falar quando Hinata passou lançando um sorriso para Naruto. Ele olhou para Sasuke com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

Sasuke: Não olhes para mim assim. – levanta o braço e aponta para Hinata. – Vai lá. Desaparece da minha vista.

Naruto começa a correr atrás de Hinata deixando Sasuke para trás. Ele decidiu ir dar uma volta pela praia. Com as mãos nos bolsos dos calções de banho ele começou a caminhar junto ao mar. Pensava em Sakura, no seu sorriso. Queria tê-la nos seus braços, ter os lábios dela junto aos seus, ter a pele macia dela junto á sua. Ele amava-a, agora tinha a certeza disso. Decidiu ir dar um mergulho.

Sakura e Gaara estavam sentados numa duna. Ela entre as pernas dele, cada um com um sorvete na mão.

Sakura: Estás bem?

Gaara: Estou, porque não havia de estar? – dá uma lambida no sorvete.

Sakura: Porque estás com aquela cara.

Gaara: Só não acho gracinha nenhuma ao facto de dares aulas aquele tipo. Tu planeavas contar-me?

Sakura: Claro que sim. – desvia o olhar.

Gaara: Estás a mentir.

Sakura: Pronto, eu não ia contar-te porque já sabia que ias ficar com essa cara e andar atrás de mim feito cão de guarda.

Gaara: Devias ter contado. Eu amo-te e tu sabes disso, só te quero proteger. Se ele tentar alguma coisa tens de me contar.

Sakura: Isso eu prometo que conto. – vira-se para ele e ri-se.

Gaara: Que é?

Sakura: Tens gelado no nariz. – passa-lhe o dedo no nariz.

Gaara: Tu também tens gelado num sitio.

Sakura: Ai tenho?

Gaara: Tens. Mesmo aqui.

Beija-a fazendo carinho na sua bochecha.

**Num lugar qualquer com o Kiba e a Ino.**

Estavam a caminhar pela cidade quando pararam por um salão de jogos. Á porta havia um daqueles tapetes para pisar nas setas e dançar.

Ino: Desafio-te.

Kiba: Desafias-me? – intrigado.

Ino: Sim. Desafio-te a ganhar-me neste jogo.

Kiba: Tu nãos me vais meter a dançar no meio da rua. – começa a puxá-la para longe.

Ino: Estás com medo de perder para uma rapariga?

Kiba: Eu não tenho medo de nada.

Ino: Então, vamos. Se me ganhares eu… - sussurra-lhe algo no ouvido que o faz sorrir.

Kiba: Prometes?

Ino: Prometo.

Eles meteram-se em cima dos tapetes e começaram a dançar como as setas no ecrã mandavam.

Minutos depois Kiba festejava e Ino amuava por ter de fazer o que tinha prometido.

Kiba: Estou á espera.

Ino: Aqui? – chocada.

Kiba: Não. Vamos para um sitio mais reservado.

**Noutro sitio qualquer com Naruto e Hinata.**

Eles estavam a caminhar pela praia, de mãos dadas.

Hinata: Que tens feito?

Naruto: Pensado em ti.

Hinata cora com a resposta dele.

Naruto: Não precisas de corar. – pega nela ao colo.

Hinata: O que estás a fazer? – cora ainda mais.

Naruto: Eu preciso de te perguntar uma coisa.

Hinata: E precisas de me pegar ao colo para isso?

Naruto: Sim. Eu quero-te perguntar se tu queres ser minha namorada. – encabulado.

Hinata quase caí do colo dele.

Naruto: Então, sim ou não?

Hinata: Tu não vais embora no fim do Verão? – ele diz que sim. – E como ficamos depois?

Naruto: Eu gosto muito de ti. – põe-na no chão. – Eu quero que este Verão dure para sempre e para isso preciso de estar contigo.

Hinata: Eu aceito.

Eles beijam-se.

Enquanto todos os casais estavam a namorar por ai, Sasuke estava andando na praia, pensando na vida. Ok, ok, quem estamos tentando enganar?  
Ele estava pensando na Sakura. Pensando em como ela é linda, encantadora, perfeita e em como ficaria melhor ao lado dele do que ao lado daquele palito de fósforo ambulante que ela chama de namorado.  
Só de pensar nele ficava com raiva. Até que viu uma garota andando pela praia, também sozinha.  
Só quando se aproximou um pouco mais, a reconheceu.  
Era Miya, uma garota bonita, bronzeada, morena de olhos verdes escuros."_Mas não são como_ _esmeraldas_" - pensou Sasuke.  
Sasuke já havia conversado com ela uma vez, por acaso, enquanto tomava um suco e sem querer o derrubou na sua roupa. Ela é uma garota legal, engraçada e cheia de senso de humor. Mas, apesar disso, estava interessada no tal palito de fósforo."_Qual era o nome dele? Não interessa. E ela não é tão bonita quanto a Sakura. Com certeza não_."  
Sasuke então lembrou-se do seu plano, para tentar fazer com que Sakura ficasse consigo. Andou até Miya, que quando o percebeu deu um leve sorriso.  
Sasuke: Olá Miya.  
Miya: Olá Sasuke. Como está?  
Sasuke: Mais ou menos, e você?  
Miya: Também.  
Sasuke: Deixe-me adivinhar: Sakura e o palito de fósforo.  
Miya: Não o chame assim. E sim, esse é o motivo. E presumo que o seu seja o mesmo.  
Sasuke: E está certa.  
Miya: Me dói tanto vê-lo com ela. Não tens ideia.  
Sasuke: Tenho sim, acredite. E eu queria falar com você sobre eles.  
Miya: Já estamos falando.  
Sasuke: Não seja boba. Quero falar sobre um jeito de separá-los.  
Miya: Não sei não Sasuke. Não gosto de vê-los juntos, mas não quero estragar a felicidade do Gaara-kun.  
Sasuke: Pode pelo menos ouvir o plano, antes de falar algo?  
Miya: Está bem, mas acho que não vou gostar.  
Sasuke: Vamos nos sentar ali. Assim podemos conversar.  
Miya: Tá legal.

Então eles se sentam no banco.

Miya: Então, qual é o plano?  
Sasuke: Namora comigo?  
Miya: O.O O QUÊ?  
Sasuke: Esse é o plano criatura.  
Miya: o.Õ Hã? Não entendi...  
Sasuke: Olha, nós vamos fingir uma namoro. Ai vemos se eles ficam com ciúmes. Caso eles fiquem, com certeza vão terminar o namoro e vir até nós. Caso contrário, desistimos. O que acha?  
Miya: Hum... Simples, mas ousado. Gostei. É, pode até acontecer.  
Sasuke: Então está decidido. A partir de agora estamos namorando.  
Miya: Tudo bem, só tenho uma condição.  
Sasuke: E qual é?  
Miya: Você só irá me beijar em casos de extrema necessidade.  
Sasuke: Sem problemas. Então só andaremos de mãos dadas, passaremos tempo juntos e agiremos com mais carinho na frente dos outros, certo?  
Miya: Garoto esperto... É isso ai. Agora só resta saber se o plano vai funcionar.  
Sasuke: Eu espero que funcione.  
Miya: É, eu também.

Sasuke: Estás pronta para meter o plano em prática?

Miya: Hã?

Sasuke: Eles estão a vir aí. – aponta para Sakura e Gaara.

Sakura e Gaara caminhavam na direcção deles de mãos dadas.

Miya: E agora?

Sasuke: Chega-te mais perto.

Miya chega-se mais perto dele que a abraça. Eles começam a sorrir e a tentar inventar assunto para conversar.

Sakura e Gaara passam directo por eles sem notarem ou fingiram que não notaram que eles estavam ali sentados.

---------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final tosco.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	12. Chapter 12

Cá vai o capitulo 12.

---------------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------------------

O Sol no céu deu o seu lugar á Lua. As nossas amigas estavam reunidas no bar da pensão para jantarem. (a Hanabi também tá lá.)

Hanabi: Então quem tem novidades? – bebe um bocado de sumo.

Hinata: Eu. – baixinho e corada.

Ino: Nós ouvimos Hinata. Conta tudo já.

Hinata: Eu estou a namorar com o Naruto-kun. – baixinho e ainda mais corada.

Sakura: Tás a gozar? – quase que cospe a comida.

Hinata: Não.

Hanabi: A minha mana mais velha tá namorando. – faz uma festa.

Ino: Quem diria. A Hinatinha tá namorando.

Sakura: Então e tu porca? A julgar pelo chupão no teu pescoço dormis-te com o Kiba outra vez.

Ino: Sim. Foi melhor que da primeira vez. – olha para Hanabi que está de boca aberta. – Esqueci-me que estavas aí.

Hanabi: Vocês falam de sexo com uma miúda de 12 anos presente. São doidas. – engole uma garfada de comida.

Sakura: Nós não somos doidas. Já tens idade para saber que os bebés não vêm da cegonha.

Hanabi: Eu sei que os bebés não vêm da cegonha, não sou estúpida. Quando um papá e uma mamã se amam muito, fazem amor e então os bebés nascem. – apercebe-se de uma coisa. – Isso quer dizer que a Ino tá grávida?

PFTTTTTTTT! (**onomatopeia tosca que é suposto ser a Ino a cuspir o sumo.**)

Ino: COF COF COF COF COF COF!

Sakura: Calma. – bate-lhe nas costas.

Hanabi: Mas tu não podes ficar grávida. Não antes do casamento.

As três riem-se que nem dementes.

Hanabi: Disse alguma piada?

Hinata: Minha querida maninha, hoje em dia não é assim.

Hanabi: Então é como? – interessada em saber.

Sakura: Quando tiveres idade suficiente, nós explicamos-te. – bebe um bocado de sumo.

Hanabi: Mas eu quero saber agora. – beicinho.

Ino: Quando tiveres idade, nós prometemos.

Hanabi: Vocês são más. Já não gosto de vocês.

Sakura: Tu amas-nos. O Gaara falou-me que vai dar uma festa no bar da praia. E se fossemos dar uma volta na pista de dança? Só nós meninas.

Hinata: Gosto da maneira como tu pensas. Nem penses que vais também Hanabi. – vê a irmã mais nova já a festejar.

Hanabi: Porquê? Eu tenho 12 anos, não 7. Já tenho idade para sair á noite.

Hinata: Nem penses. Vais ficar aqui, com a Tsunade, a tia, o Suigetsu e a Karin.

Hanabi: Eu odeio-te.

Hinata: Também te amo.

Depois de terem comido foram para o quarto mudar de roupa.

Ino: Estou bem assim? – olha-se no espelho.

Hinata: Em vez dos sapatos azuis, usa os verdes ficam melhor.

Ino: Obrigado Hina. Fica mesmo melhor.

Sakura: Estão prontas? – prepara-se para sair.

Hinata: Sim. Deixa-me só meter os brincos.

Ino: Vamos arrasar. Hinatinha, tens de ter cuidado. Agora és comprometida.

Hinata: Que graça.

Sakura: Mas é verdade. Apesar de que pode acontecer do Naruto estar lá, ai não vai ter que se preocupar. hahahahaha  
Hinata: Muito corada. - Então, né? Chega disso e vamos!  
Ino: hahaha! Como quiseres!  
**Enquanto isso, em um hotel não muito longe dali...**  
Naruto: Ah, qual é rapazes! Vamos! Vai ser legal! A Hinata com certeza vai e se ela for as amigas delas também vão!  
Kiba: A Ino vai? Porquê não disse antes seu lesado? - Vai se arrumar.  
Sasuke: Quer saber, eu vou sim. Mas não pela Sakura. Vou convidar uma pessoa para ir comigo. - Pega o celular e disca um número.  
Naruto: Para quem você vai ligar?  
Sasuke: Para alguém. - Sai do quarto.  
Conversa de telefone on:  
Miya: Alô?  
Sasuke: Oi Miya, sou eu.  
Miya: Ah! Oi Sasuke, tudo bem?  
Sasuke: Tudo e você?  
Miya: Também. Então, por que me ligou?  
Sasuke: É que eu acabei de achar um jeito de colocar o plano em acção de verdade.  
Miya: Sério? E como?  
Sasuke: Você está sabendo da festa que o Gaara vai dar no bar da praia, não sabes?  
Miya: Sei.  
Sasuke: Então, nós vamos à essa festa, agimos como namorados e depois vemos  
no que dá.  
Miya: Óptima ideia! Adorei! Bem, pelo que eu sei a festa começa às 20:30 e agora são 19:00h. Tem como você passar aqui em casa ás 20:00h?  
Sasuke: Claro! Ai o disfarce fica até mais realista. Às 20:00h eu passo na sua casa. Até lá!  
Miya: Até!  
E desligam.  
Então Sasuke entra novamente no quarto e começa a se arrumar.  
Naruto: Então você decidiu ir.  
Sasuke: É, decidi. Eu vou sim.  
Naruto: Que bom. Então nós nos vemos lá? Porque eu já estou indo. Quero ver se a Hinata está em casa ainda ou se ela vai na festa.  
Sasuke: Pode ir. Eu fico de boa.

Kiba: Pera, que eu vou também.  
Naruto: Até então.  
Sasuke: Até.  
Pensamento Sasuke. - _Se a Sakura não sentir nem um pouquinho de ciúmes de mim, não sei bem o que vou fazer para conquistá-la._

Depois de Naruto e Kiba terem ido ao hotel e lhes terem dito que elas tinham saído foram para o bar. Sasuke já lá estava com Miya, sentados ao balcão a conversarem. Eles avistaram Ino e Hinata a conversarem com uns tipos mais lá no fundo do bar e no outro canto Sakura no marmelanço com Gaara. Foram ter com elas fazendo os tipos irem embora. Ficaram a conversar durante algum tempo até que DJ da noite começou a falar no microfone.

DJ: Estão todos a divertir-se?

Todos: SIM!

DJ: Muito bem, chegou a altura da noite em que cada cavalheiro vai dançar com uma senhora, que não seja o seu par. Vá não façam essas caras.

Sasuke: É a nossa oportunidade. Eu vou tirar a Sakura para dançar e vamos ver se o Gaara te tira para dançar.

Miya: Está bem.

Sasuke chegou-se perto dos dois e tocou no ombro de Gaara que estava de costas para ele.

Gaara: Posso ajudar-te?

Sasuke: Caso não tenhas ouvido o homem, temos de dançar como uma senhora que não seja o nosso par. Posso dançar com a tua namorada?

Sakura: Não vejo qual o problema. Amor, somos amigos. Não faz mal.

Sasuke: Tu podes dançar com a minha namorada.

Miya chega-se perto deles e dá um sorriso. Sakura sorri de volta mas sente-se ciumenta sem saber porquê. Ouvi-lo dizer que tinha namorada acertou-lhe o coração como uma bala.

Ela pegou na mão de Sasuke e foram para a pista de dança, Gaara fez o mesmo com Miya.

**No fundo do bar.**

Kiba: Parece que vamos ter de dançar com outro par. Dança com a Ino que eu danço com a Hinata.

Naruto: Vê onde pões as mãos.

Eles vão dançar.

Sakura sentia-se estranha, quando ele disse que tinha namorada ciúmes invadiram o seu corpo e estar tão perto dele fazia sentir um calor diferente do que sentia quando estava com Gaara. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos fortes apertarem mais o corpo contra o dele.

Sasuke agarrou no queixo dela e obrigou-a a olhá-la nos olhos. Sakura sentiu-se perfurada pelas pedras negras, foram-se aproximando até que os lábios se tocaram. Timidamente e de leve.

-------------------------------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------

Quem quer dar reviews?

Foi parvo acabar assim mas paciência.


	13. Chapter 13

Cá vai o capítulo 13.

-/-

Sakura agarrou-se ao corpo de Sasuke como se quisesse nunca mais o largar. Sasuke apertou-a nos seus braços exalando o perfume de cereja que vinha dos cabelos de Sakura. O beijo fica cada vez mais profundo até que a linguas roçaram uma na outra.

Sakura abriu os olhos. O que estava a fazer? Estava a beijá-lo, a trair o namorado. Empurrou Sasuke bruscamente e saiu a correr. Sasuke pensou em ir atrás dela mas resolveu não o fazer, não queria perturbá-la mais do que ela já estava.

Ino que estava a dançar com Naruto viu a amiga a correr para fora do bar. Olhou para Hinata que lhe retribuiu o olhar. Hinata despediu-se do namorado com um beijo soprado e foi para fora do bar. Ino foi ter com Kiba e beijou-o antes de ir atrás de Sakura.

Sakura andava pela praia com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava confusa e perturbada. Ouvia alguém andar atrás de si.

…: Sakura! Espera!

Sakura: Não aconteceu nada, só quero estar sozinha Ino. Isto também se aplica a ti Hinata.

Hinata: O que aconteceu? Não se sai assim de um sítio por nada.

Sakura: Não aconteceu nada. Deixem-me sozinha.

Ela acabou por cair na areia. As outras duas correram até ela e ajudaram-na a levantar. Sakura começou a chorar e foi consolada pelas amigas.

Ino: O que aconteceu, Sakura? – limpa as lágrimas da amiga.

Sakura: Ele beijou-me. O Sasuke beijou-me.

Ino e Hinata: ELE O QUÊ? O.O

Sakura: Ele beijou-me. – chora ainda mais. – E essa não é a pior parte.

Ino: O quê? Ele apalpou-te por baixo do vestido?

Hinata: Tu és nojenta. – bate-lhe no braço.

Sakura: A pior parte é que eu gostei. Senti-me melhor do que quando estou com o Gaara. – Chora ainda mais.

Hinata: Já sabia que isto ia dar barraca. A história das aulas só veio ajudar á festa.

Ino: Tu gostas dele?

Sakura: Eu não sei o que sinto Ino. É uma sensação calorosa, diferente da que sinto em relação ao Gaara.

Hinata: Tu apaixonaste-te por ele. – passa as mãos pelos cabelos. – O Gaara vai trepar às paredes e acabar com a raça do Sasuke.

Ino: Tem lá calma Hinatinha. Ele pode não ter visto e se ele não viu ninguém lhe vai contar.

Hinata: Sim, ele não precisa de saber. No fim do Verão ele vai embora e podes meter isto tudo para trás das costas.

Sakura: O que é que eu fazia sem vocês? – abraça as amigas.

Ino: Morrias.

As três ficaram abraçadas até que Kiba e Naruto apareceram a correr seguidos de Miya.

Kiba: Eu detesto interromper o momento mas vocês têm de vir rápido. – ofegante.

Hinata: O que aconteceu?

Naruto: O teme e o palito de fósforo estão a molhar a sopa.

Ino, Hinata e Sakura: ANH? O.õ

Miya: O que ele quer dizer, é que os nossos namorados, andam á pancada.

Sakura: O QUÊ?

Miya: Ouvis-te bem.

Os seis começam a correr de volta para o bar. No caminho Miya puxa o braço de Sakura fazendo-a parar.

Miya: Ouve, eu estou apaixonada pelo teu namorado.

Sakura: Se estás apaixonada pelo Gaara, porque estás com o Sasuke?

Miya: Foi ideia dele. Fingir que namoramos para ver se vocês sentiam ciumes. Ele está completamente doido por ti. Está doido por ti da mesma maneira que eu estou pelo Gaara.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Decidiu que iria resolver tudo com os dois mais logo, o mais importante agora era impedir que eles se matassem.

**No bar.**

Uma troca de murros acontecia. Sasuke já tinha o lábio ferido e Gaara um corte na testa.

Gaara: AFASTA-TE DA MINHA NAMORADA! – dá um murro a Sasuke.

Sasuke: desvia-se do murro por pouco. – ESTOU APAIXONADO POR ELA! NÃO VOU DESCANSAR ENQUANTO ELA ESTIVER COMIGO!

Gaara saltou em cima de Sasuke fazendo-o cair em cima de uma mesa. Começaram aos murros outra vez. Sakura e os outros entraram pela porta e tentaram separá-los mas em vão. Sempre que os separavam voltavam a juntar-se e a trocar murros.

Quando o irmão de Gaara e o namorado de Temari o seguraram e Naruto e Kiba seguraram Sasuke, Sakura meteu-se no meio dos dois.

Sakura: O que raio vocês pensam que estão a fazer?

Gaara: Eu vou quebrar a cara desse filho da p***! Eu vi ele te beijando!  
Sasuke: Vem então via**! Me solta, para eu quebrar a cara dele também!  
Sakura: CHEGA! VOCÊS DOIS! Gaara, Sasuke, Miya, precisamos conversar. Os 4 em particular. E sem brigas. - olhar mortal para o Sasuke e o Gaara.  
Gaara: se soltando. – Tá bom.  
Sasuke: também se soltando. - Como quiser.  
Sakura: Vamos. Os três.  
E assim eles foram para a praia, um pouco mais afastados do bar  
Sakura: Acho que aqui já está bom. Vamos ao que interessa.  
Gaara: Quer dizer que já posso quebrar a cara dele?  
Sakura: Não! Não quer dizer isso. Que dizer que temos que conversar e sermos sinceros uns com os outros. Acho que podemos começar por nós, meninas, que temos algumas coisas a dizer, não é Miya?  
Miya: de cabeça baixa. - Sim.  
Sasuke: E o que seria isso?  
Sakura: Eu começo ou você começa?  
Miya: Eu começo. – suspira. - Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Sasuke. Nunca fui na verdade. Era tudo parte de um plano pra fazer você, Gaara e a Sakura ficarem com ciumes. O Sasuke é louco pela Sakura e eu... Já deu pra entender, né?  
Gaara: surpreso. - Então você gosta de mim?  
Miya: Não. Eu tou apaixonada por você. Só que você é cego demais pra ter visto isso antes.  
Sakura: E não foi o único cego da história.  
Sasuke: Como assim?  
Sakura: É complicado explicar, mas, resumindo, Gaara, acho que o que sinto por você é só amor de irmão. Eu sinto algo mais forte por outra pessoa. Sinto muito. Acho que confundimos as coisas um pouco.  
Gaara: Eu...  
Sakura: Desculpe Gaara. Eu sei que você deve me odiar agora mas-  
Gaara: Não, não. Eu não te odeio. Na verdade, eu devia te agradecer.  
Sakura: Hã?  
Gaara: Bem, eu também não tinha muita certeza sobre o nosso relacionamento. Quero dizer, eu amo-te, mas acho que é como disse, só amor de irmão.  
Sakura: E acho que até já sei quem será a pessoa a preencher seu coração – olha sujestivamente para Miya.  
Gaara: Cora. - Veremos...  
Miya: Então Sasuke...  
Sasuke: Então o quê?  
Miya: Não tem nada pra dizer?  
Sasuke: Dizer o quê? Vocês já sabem que sou louco pela Sakura e que por mim já estaríamos juntos desde o começo. Não tem mais nada pra falar.  
Sakura: Então tá né?  
Miya: Não foi lá muito romântico, mas ainda tá valendo.  
Sasuke: Eu nunca disse que era romântico.

Gaara: Até me admiro que tenhas todas as raparigas que queiras. Com essa atitude.

Sasuke: Eu não te devo um murro? – começa a arregaçar as mangas.

Gaara: Eu é que te devo um murro. Eu posso não amar a Sakura como tu amas mas ela era minha namorada. – estala os dedos.

Miya: Quietos os dois. – mete-se no meio. – Não vos chegou a porrada lá no bar?

Sakura: Pelos vistos parece que não. Se quiserem ficar aqui estão á vontade, eu vou voltar para casa. - começa a caminhar para longe deles.

Miya: Estás á espera de quê para ires atrás dela?

Sasuke: Talvez fale com ela amanhã.

Gaara e Miya: JÁ! – olhos a saltar das órbitas.

Sasuke vai atrás de Sakura deixando os outros dois sozinhos. Conseguiu apanhá-la no meio do caminho e foram juntos em silêncio até á pensão.

Sakura: Bem, eu estou entregue. Vemo-nos amanhã? – corada.

Sasuke: Definitivamente.

Ele faz-lhe uma festa no cabelo e beija-a com volúpia. Sakura surpreende-se mas corresponde ao beijo da mesma maneira enterrando as mãos nos cabelos negros de Sasuke.

-/-

Consegui postar hoje. IUUPI!

Quem quer dar reviews e deixar duas autoras contentes?


	14. Chapter 14

Este capitulo vai ter conteudos adultos. Se não gostão passem essa parte.

Cá vai.

-/-

Os dois beijavam-se no meio do corredor principal da pensão, toda a gente estava a olhar. Mas eles não se importavam, só se importavam em estarem juntos. Ali os dois, sem mais ninguém. Quando se separaram encostaram as testas e sorriram.

Sasuke: Eu amo-te. – corado. (**Uchiha Sasuke a corar? Só mesmo nesta fic.**)

Sakura: Eu também. – encosta a cabeça no peito dele sobre o coração.

Sasuke: sussurra. – Eu te quero. Aqui e agora.

Sakura: O quê? – olha-o nos olhos.

Sasuke: Eu te quero.

Sakura: Então vamos para o meu quarto.

Os dois sobem.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

Os outros casais entraram pela porta da pensão abraçados. Começaram a andar para as escadas quando uma voz os impediu.

…: Se pensam ir para o quarto podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

Ino: Karin, pode-se saber porquê?

Karin: A Sakura subiu á pouco tempo com um morenaço qualquer. E tinham aquele olhar na cara.

Hinata: E o que fizeram com a minha irmã?

Karin: Explusaram-na para o sofá da biblioteca. Como está fechada pode ficar sozinha.

Naruto: Nós vamos andando.

Hinata: Não, fiquem.

Ino: Sim. Karin, podes dár-nos as chaves de três quartos?

Karin: Para? – entrega-lhes as chaves.

Ino: Um é para a Hanabi, o outro é para a Hina e o Naruto e o outro é para mim e para o Kiba. Esclarecida?

Karin: Muito. Boa noite.

Depois de Hinata ter acordado a irmã e a levado para o quarto, foi para o quarto ter com Naruto.

Ela deitou-se e sentiu-se abraçada.

Naruto: Eu te amo.

Hinata: E eu a ti.

Adormecem.

**No quarto de Ino e Kiba.**

Ino: RONC!

Kiba: RONC! – baba-se um bocadinho.

**E de volta com o casal ternurinha: Sasuke e Sakura.**  
(**OBS. da autora 2: Gente, seguinte, o hentai começa a seguir. Caso você não curta hentais e não queira ler essa parte, é só pular o que estiver em itálico. Assim que acabar eu aviso. Obrigada.**)  
_ Já estavam dentro do quarto de Sakura. Sasuke teve o cuidado de trancar a porta, é claro. Não iriam querer interrupções naquela noite. Assim que terminou de trancar a porta voltou a beijá-la. Sua Sakura. Depois de muito tempo, finalmente ela seria sua. Já não podia mais aguentar. Não podia esconder sua vontade. Foi tempo demais a observando e sonhando em fazê-la gritar seu nome. Nesta noite, a teria. Não só de corpo, mas de alma e coração, como sempre quis desde que a conheceu.  
A beijava com vontade, chegava a ser até um tanto animalesco, mas quem disse que ela não estava gostando?  
Ah sim. Sakura estava adorando o jeito com que ele a beijava. Nunca gostou de ser tratada como uma bonequinha de porcelana. E o jeito com que a beijava, o jeito com que passeava as mãos pelo seu corpo, apertando em certos locais e a fazendo se arrepiar, era irresistivelmente bom.  
As mãos experientes dele a apertavam nas coxas, na cintura, subiam por dentro de sua blusa e faziam suspirar de desejo. Era o paraíso. E para ele não era diferente. As mãos inocentes de sua flor também entravam por dentro de sua blusa, lhe causando arrepios e eriçando até os cabelos da sua nuca. Os beijos estavam cheios de desejo, assim como os olhos dela. Tudo  
estava perfeito. Tirou sua blusa sem dificuldades e ela também tirou a sua. Deitou-a na cama,  
ainda a beijando. Queria que esse momento fosse especial para ela. Queria que ela jamais se esquecesse, pois ele mesmo jamais esqueceria.  
Enquanto a beijava, tirou também o seu vestido deixando-a apenas com as roupas intímas.  
__** "Linda..."-**__ Pensou ele.  
Olhou em seu olhos, guiando suas mãos para as costas de sua flor, como se pedisse permissão para seguir em frente. Ela apenas sorriu e o beijou. Entendendo isso como um sim, ele tirou seu sutiã.  
__**"Deus, como é linda."**__  
Não pôde se conter. precisava provar dela. Foi beijando sua boca, passou por seu pescoço, deixando marcas, para que todos soubessem que ela era dele e de mais ninguém. Chegou ao colo, deu vários selinhos naquela área e finalmente chegou aos seios. Os abocanhou com vontade. Ela só consegui gemer, arquear as costas e, mesmo não percebendo, se oferecer mais ainda para aquele homem tão sedutor. Era deliciosos tê-la tão entregue para si. Não. Era mais do que delicioso. Era fantástico.  
Será que ela tinha noção do quão magnífica ela estava sendo? Fez com que sua mão livre fosse até o cós de sua calçinha, a abaixando. Ela, percebendo seu movimento, levantou um pouco as pernas, para facilitar a acção. Mas agora estava injusto.  
Sakura: "Hummmm... Sasuke- hn kun..."  
Sasuke: "Hn?"  
Sakura: "Você ainda está- ah... de roupa..."  
Com um sorriso maroto ele disse:  
Sasuke: "isso pode ser facilmente resolvido."  
E levou as mãos dela até o cós da sua calça. Entendendo o objetivo do seu amante, ela abaixou o ziper de suas calças e as desceu, juntamente com suas boxers. Sasuke não pôde mais se contar. A visão da garota abaixo de si era simplesmente uma tentação grande demais para qualquer mortal suportar. Traçando uma trilha de beijos, começando na boca, demorando um pouco nos seios, passando pela barriga lisa, ele finalmente chegou ao seu objetivo: a intimidade da Sakura.  
Ela não pôde, também, deixar de corar ao senti-lo observando sua intimidade. Era um pouco constrangedor. Mas, assim que ele abocanhou sua intimidade, todos os seus pensamentos desapareceram para um lugar bem longínquo, dentro de sua mente.  
No momento, a única coisa que era capaz de fazer, era gemer. Quase gritar seu nome.  
E isso só o deixava mais excitado. Se é que possível. Era deliciosa. Podia jurar isso a quem quisesse, ela era extremamente deliciosa. E depois de um tempo, teve a privilegiada visão dos espasmos belíssimos de um orgasmo de sua flor.  
E mais uma vez o gosto que invadiu a sua boca era indicultivelmente delicioso.  
Não poderia mais esperar, tinha que tê-la para si. Olhou em seu olhos e tinha que ter uma resposta.  
Sasuke: "Sakura, tem certeza? Ainda posso parar."  
Sakura: "Sasuke-kun... Eu te quero."  
E, com a única confirmação que precisava, a penetrou. Foi rápido, pois sabia que fosse devagar ela só sentiria mais dor, por essa ser sua primeira vez. E, quando terminou de penetrá-la, ficou um tempo parado, esperando-a se acostumar.  
Logo ela moveu os quadris de encontro aos seus, e isso foi o estopim para começar, de verdade, a bela noite que teriam pela frente.  
_** #Várias horas depois...#**  
(**n/a2: Gente, o hentai já acabou, podem voltar a ler normalmente, para aqueles que pularam essa parte**)  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun. Foi ótimo.  
Sasuke: Digo o mesmo.  
Estavam abraçados sobre a cama, sonolentos, suados e cansados, mas ambos estavam muito felizes.  
Sasuke: Sakura...  
Sakura: hn?

Sasuke: Eu te amo.  
Sakura: Dá um beijo nele. - Eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun. Muito.  
Sasuke: Sorri. - Durma bem, meu anjo.  
Sakura: Ao seu lado, seria impossivel não dormir bem.  
Ele beijou a testa dela antes de fechar os olhos assim como ela.

**No dia seguinte.**

Os outros dois casais estavam reunidos no bar da pensão a tomar o pequeno almoço em silêncio até que Ino o quebra.

Ino: Alguém viu o casal maravilha?

Kiba: Estás a perguntar-nos a nós? As únicas coisas que eu vi quando acordei foram a ti, estes dois e comida.

Hinata: Não precisas de te preocupar eles vêem aí.

Os outros três olharam para a porta do lugar e viram os dois, abraçados e a sorrirem.

Naruto: Parece que a noite foi boa.

Hinata: Parece que sim.

Os outros dois sentaram-se junto deles.

Sakura: Bom dia.

Sasuke: Boas.

Hinata: Então? Ouvi dizer que expulsaram a minha irmã do quarto. Espero que tenha valido a pena.

Sakura: Acredita que valeu. – sussurra.

Ino: Então o que vamos fazer hoje? – sorridente.

Sakura: Não sei. O que é que vocês querem fazer?

Sasuke: Podiamos ir dar uma volta. Conhecer melhor a cidade.

Kiba: Parece-me bem. Concordas baka?

Naruto: Claro. Mas primeiro tu, eu e o teme temos de mudar de roupa.

Sasuke: Tens razão. Vocês vêem connosco?

Hinata: Vamos.

Depois de tomarem o pequeno almoço foram ao hotel dos rapazes para eles mudarem de roupa, depois disso foram passear.

-/-

O hentai foi cortesia da Pah-chan, leiam essa parte porque tá muito bom. Quem quer dar reviews e deixar-nos muito contentes?


	15. Chapter 15

Cá vai o capítulo 15.

-/-

Depois dos rapazes terem ido ao hotel mudar de roupa os casais foram passear por aí. Cada casal para seu lado. Ino obrigou Kiba a ir com ela ao farol. Naruto e Hinata foram passear pela cidade. O casal ternurinha, Sasuke e Sakura foram para a praia.

**Com Sasuke e Sakura.**

Os dois estavam abraçados e a caminhar junto ao mar. Sorriam e conversavam. Sakura livrou-se dos braços dele pondo-se á sua frente fazendo-o parar.

Sasuke: Que se passa, minha flor?

Sakura: Nada. Estou só contente. Contente de estar contigo. – aproxima-se dele. – Ai Kami, o que é isso no teu lábio?

Sasuke: O teu amiguinho palito de fósforo tem a mãozinha pesada. – sente dor quando Sakura lhe toca a ferida. – AU! Cuidado.

Sakura: Desculpa, Sasuke-kun. Pela maneira que me estavas a beijar ontem á noite, não parecia doer tanto. Eu dou um beijinho para curar mais rápido. – dá-lhe um selinho.

Sasuke: Não chegou. Ainda dói. – faz olhar de cachorro sem dono.

Sakura: E…- selinho. -…assim…- selinho. -…tá…- selinho. -…melhor?

Sasuke: Muito melhor.

No fim da frase ele puxou-a para mais junto de si beijando-a com paixão. Sakura sorriu com os lábios colados nos dele e separou-se começando a correr para longe de Sasuke.

Sakura: Não me apanhas. – sorrindo.

Sasuke: começa a correr também. – Ai não? Uchiha Sasuke não deixa as raparigas fugirem dos seus braços tão facilmente.

Sakura: UHHH! Uchiha Sasuke vai ter de correr muito rápido.

Como era bom ouvi-la dar gargalhadas. Quando finalmente a apanhou, desequilibraram-se e caíram na areia. Sakura por baixo de Sasuke. Os dois com sorrisos nos lábios muito próximos um do outro.

Sasuke: Parece que Uchiha Sasuke apanhou a menina.

Sakura: A menina deixou-se apanhar. – amuada.

Sasuke: Tu ficas tão gira com essa cara amuada. Dá-me vontade de te abraçar e nunca mais te largar.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, como vai ser no fim do Verão? – empurra-o de cima de si e levanta-se.

Sasuke: levanta-se também. – Não sei. Eu agora só sei que quero estar contigo. A única coisa que interessa agora é que eu te amo e quero aproveitar este Verão.

Sakura: Eu também te amo. Muito. Quando fores embora eu vou morrer sem ti. E as outras duas também morrem sem o Naruto e o Kiba.

Sasuke: Vocês não vão morrer. Nós vamos estar…- põe-lhe a mão sobre o coração. -…sempre aqui.

Sakura: Eu vou morrer, de certeza. – abraça-o enterrando a cabeça no peito dele.

Sasuke: Se tu morreres, eu morro junto.

Sakura: Não digas isso.

Sasuke: Então, morre lá aqui e agora para ver se eu não morro logo a seguir.

Sakura: Ai que parvo. – sorriso. – Vamos continuar a caminhar.

Sasuke diz que sim e abraça-a possessivamente começando a caminhar novamente.

**Com Kiba e Ino.**

Ino corria para perto do farol com um sorriso no rosto. Kiba corria atrás dela com um sorriso também. Quando ela chegou perto do farol pôs as mãos nos joelhos e ofegou, Kiba chegou perto dela abraçando-a pelas costas ofegante também.

Ino: Eu ganhei a corrida. – foge dos braços dele. – Vais ter de dizê-lo.

Kiba: Tu fizes-te batota. Que eu saiba não é 1…2…3...5, é 1…2…3…**4**…5. És uma batoteira. – amuado.

Ino: Não quero saber. Vais ter de dizer.

Kiba: aproxima-se dela. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito. Não sei porque preciso de o dizer se tu já sabes. – corado.

Ino: Eu sei. Só gosto de te ouvir repetir. E tu ficas tão giro corado.

Kiba: Sim, eu sei. Já me disseram muitas vezes. Mas mudando de assunto, porque me trouxes-te aqui?

Ino: Eu costumava vir aqui. Todos os anos antes de me abandonarem os meus pais traziam-me aqui. Eles diziam que se te aproximasses o suficiente da falésia, fechasses os olhos e ouvisses com atenção, podias escutar os golfinhos. E eu queria partilhar isso contigo.

Kiba: Isso é querido da tua parte. Então como fazemos isso?

Ino chegou-se perto da falésia e fechou os olhos, Kiba seguiu-lhe o exemplo. O vento batia-lhes no rosto e como Ino disse podiam ouvir os golfinhos lá embaixo no mar.

Kiba: Ino, isto é lindo. Como tu.

Ino: Ai não digas essas coisas que me deixas encabulada. – tapa na nuca de Kiba.

Kiba: AI! Ino, que má. Não precisavas de me bater. – passa a mão na nuca.

Ino: Kiba, no fim do Verão, como vai ser? Tu vais embora junto com o Naruto e o Sasuke, e eu e as meninas, como ficamos?

Kiba: Ino, o fim ainda tá longe. Quando tiver próximo, a gente resolve. Até lá, vamos desfrutar e estar juntos. – abraça-a fortemente.

Ino: Eu te amo. – fecha os olhos ao sentir o coração dele bater.

Kiba: E eu a ti.

**Com Naruto e Hinata.**

Os dois andavam pela cidade. Sorridentes. Naruto tinha a namorada nas cavalitas, Hinata sorria, com o rosto perto dos cabelos loiros dele.

Hinata: Eu tou a dizer que acredito em ti.

Naruto: Mentira. Eu consigo ver na tua voz que não acreditas que consigo comer 10 tigelas de rámen, de seguida, sem vomitar. Eu consigo mesmo. Podes perguntar ao teme e ao cachorro.

Hinata: Eu acredito.

Naruto: Vou fingir que sim. Então onde vamos agora? A cidade é tua, diz para onde ir que eu vou.

Hinata: E se nós fossemos até ao centro comercial? Tenho de comprar um bikini novo.

Naruto: Então para o centro comercial nós vamos. – dá meia volta quase fazendo Hinata cair das suas costas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, nós estavamos a ir na direcção certa. – meio assustada com a queda que ia dando.

Naruto: Gomen. – dá meia volta outra vez quase fazendo a rapariga cair outra vez.

(**Fipa: Por este andar a miúda não chega viva ao fim deste capítulo. **

**Pah: Concordo. Mas se ela morre, vamos ser caçadas e mortas pelos Hyuugas.**

**Fipa: com montes de brochuras na mão á procura de um sitio para fujir. – Tens preferência na Ilhas Caimão ou nas Fiji?**

**Pah: As Fiji sem dúvida.**)

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hun?

Hinata: Eu te amo. – aperta mais os braços em torno dos pescoço dele.

Naruto: Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Muito mesmo.

Hinata: Então... Vamos indo.  
Naruto: Claro. Tou louco pra te ver experimentando todos os bikinis. - Com um sorriso maroto.  
Hinata: Dá um tapinha no braço dele. - Pervertido.  
Naruto: Hey! Eu não disse nada de mais.  
Hinata: Mas estava a pensar besteiras.  
Naruto: Como você sabe?  
Hinata: Fica encarando ele.  
Naruto: Tá bem, tá bem, você venceu. Eu estava, sim, pensando besteiras. - Com um sorrisinho malicioso. - Mas não se preocupe, só você aparece nas besteiras que eu penso.  
Hinata: Awn... que coisinha fofa. - Devolve o sorriso malicioso. - Quem sabe depois você não me conta isso melhor?  
(**Pah: Kami-sama O.O O que nós fizemos com a Hina-chan?  
Fipa: Nós? Não me mete no rolo não. Você que transformou a Hinata numa pervertida igual ao Jiraya.  
Pah: E agora? Os Hyuugas vão nos matar!  
Fipa: NOS matar?  
Pah: É! Caso você tenha se esquecido, a história não é só minha.  
Fipa: OH meu Deus! - Pega as malas e liga pro Aeroporto. - Alô? Duas passagens pro Canadá! Agora só faltam os disfarces e as identidades falsa.  
Pah: Eu cuido das identidades.)**  
Naruto: Claro. Lá pelas 9 da noite eu apareço no seu quarto e te conto tudo. - Imaginando coisas improprias para menores.  
Hinata: Imaginando, também, coisinhas impróprias. - Claro. Enquanto a noite não chega, que tal um tour pelo centro comercial?  
Naruto: Vamos lá.  
**Na primeira loja do centro comercial...**  
A Hinata pegou alguns bikinis e foi até o provador, para ver como ficavam, enquanto que o Naruto ficou do lado de fora, esperando. Alguns minutos depois a cortina do provador onde a Hinata estava se abriu e um Hinata com um bikini MUITO pequeno saiu dele, fazendo o pobre coitado do Naruto ter uma hemorragia nasal.  
Hinata: Então Naruto, o que você acha?  
Naruto: Er, e-e-e-eu, e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eu...  
Hinata: Naruto-kun? Nossa, você está sangrado. - Se fingindo de santinha. - Deixa eu ver isso.

Então ela se aproximou dele, o fazendo sentar num dos bancos e abaixou o tronco, para ficar com o rosto bem próximo, na altura do dele. Nem é preciso dizer que o pobre coitado do Naruto começou a sangrar mais ainda com a visão dos seios da Hinata tão próximos e expostos, não é? Bem, aconteceu.  
Hinata: Se fazendo de santinha. - Nossa, seu sangramento não para, Naruto-kun.  
Naruto: _"Como se desse pra parar com os seus seios expostos desse jeito. Que bom que a loja é de garotas e só tem eu aqui de garoto, senão eu nem quero imaginar o que eu faria com os pervertidos que iam ficar olhando pra ela. Ai meu Deus, Hinaaaaaa..."_  
Hinata: _"Hahahaha. Nossa, vou deixar o Naruto-kun louquinho. Só quero ver depois, à noite."_

Naruto: Hina-chan, nem precisa experimentar mais nenhum tu vai levar esse.

Hinata: Este? – afasta-se dele. – Não é demasiado curto?

Naruto: Não é nada curto. Mas não o vai usar na praia, vais usá-lo hoje á noite.

Hinata: Gosto da maneira como o meu namorado pensa. – sorriso malicioso.

Ela vai para o provador para mudar de roupa. Ela sai, paga o bikini e saem da loja.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, tenho de voltar para a pensão. Falar com as meninas, ver se as convenço a deixarem o quarto por minha conta e mandar a minha irmã para outro quarto.

Naruto: Tá bem. Vejo-te logo á noite.

Hinata: Te amo. – beija-o.

Naruto: Eu a ti.

Ela vai embora e ele decidiu ir comer um hambúrguer lá no McDonalds.

**Algum tempo depois.**

As meninas tão todas reunidas no quarto. Hinata estava ajoelhada no chão a implorar.

Hinata: Por favor meninas. Por favor.

Ino: Nem penses.

Sakura: Ó Ino deixa de ser parva. Claro que nós podemos deixar o quarto por tua conta.

Ino: Eu não concordei com isso.

Sakura: sussurrando. – Ó minha grande tosca, assim podes ir dormir com o Kiba.

Ino: Claro que podes ficar com quarto.

Hinata: Eu adoro-vos. – levanta-se e atira-se para cima das outras.

Todas se riem.

-/-

As moscas ouvem-se e um tufo de palha aparece a passear pelo chão do estúdio.

Operador da câmara: Cadê as autoras?

Menina da maquilhagem: Fugiram dos Hyuugas para o Canadá.

Operador da câmara: Então quem vai pedir reviews?

Menina da maquilhagem: Eu peço. A pedido das autoras dêem reviews e contribuam para trazer as autoras de volta do Canadá.


	16. Chapter 16

As autoras recém chegadas do Canadá, trazem o capítulo 16.

Só para avisar que vai ter hentai, quem não gosta pode passar á frente essa parte.

-/-

As meninas estavam reunidas no quarto a conversarem.

Ino: Então, como é que tu tiveste a magnifica ideia de dormir com o teu namorado?

Hinata: Bem ele começou a pensar besteira, eu lancei-lhe aquele olhar de matadora e ele disse que só eu aparecia nas besteiras que ele pensava. Depois eu disse que depois ele me explicava as besteiras.

Sakura: A nossa menina está a crescer.

Hinata: Eu te dou a menina. – atira com uma almofada na cara de Sakura.

Sakura: Oh não acabas-te de fazer isso. – atira-lhe a almofada de volta.

Ino: Meninas, chega.

Sakura: Tu cala-te que ninguém te pediu opinião. – atira com uma almofada a Ino.

Ino: Eu não acredito que tu acabas-te de fazer isso.

E assim começou uma guerra de almofadas. Almofadadas para aqui, almofadadas para ali, uns minutos depois elas estavam estendidas no chão cada uma para seu lado.

Hinata: UAU! Vocês têm noção de á quanto tempo não faziamos uma guerra de almofadas?

Sakura: Tempo demais. Isto é divertido.

Ino: É divertido mas cansa para caraças. Eu estou a ficar velha para isto.

Sakura: Tás nada. Tamos todas na flor da idade.

Hinata: Fala por ti. Eu ontem ia tendo uma coisa, descobri uma ruga.

Ino: Uma ruga aonde?

Hinata: Na testa da mãe da Saky.

Todas começam a dar altas gargalhadas. Por uns momentos as outras duas assustaram-se com o que Hinata disse.

Ino: Na testa da mãe da Saky. Essa foi boa. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura: Muito bem, chega de conversa. Quem me diz as horas?

Ino: São 15h56. Porquê?

Sakura: Trabalho. Já se esqueceram que temos de trabalhar?

Hinata: Estávamos na esperança que tu te esquecesses.

Sakura: Ála para a cozinha que é para isso que vos pagam.

Ino: A tua mãe não nos paga.

Sakura: Era uma forma de dizer. Venham lá.

Depois de muito trabalho, a noite chegou. Hinata expulsou Hanabi para outro quarto e despediu-se das outras duas que foram ter com os namorados.

Ino e Sakura chegaram ao hotel onde os rapazes estavam e esperaram no hall de entrada.

Uns minutos depois os rapazes desceram.

Kiba: Olha só quem está aqui. – abraça Ino.

Sasuke: O que estão aqui a fazer?

Sakura: A Hina praticamente nos implorou para deixar o quarto por conta dela esta noite. O que me lembra que tu…- aponta para Naruto. -…já lá devias estar.

Naruto: Brigado pelo aviso Sakura-chan. – vai embora.

Ino: Viemos pedir abrigo nas vossas camas.

Sasuke e Kiba: sorrisos maliciosos.

Sakura: Não tenham ideias de m****. Vocês dormem todos no mesmo quarto, iria ser um bocadinho estupido se pensassemos em fazer isso. Vamos apenas dormir.

Sasuke: Nós nunca pensariamos tal coisa.

Ino: Claro que não, vocês são uns anjinhos que cairam do céu.

Sakura: Acho que são mais uns diabretes que sairam do inferno.

E lá foram eles para quarto, sem malicias, cada rapaz numa cama com a sua namorada.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto da Hina...**  
Ela estava MUITO nervosa! Não porque ela estava prestes a dar sua virgindade para Naruto. Não, definitivamente não era isso. Era só que não tinha certeza se quando Naruto a visse, bem, hn... nua, ele não desistiria e deria as costas à ela.  
E, convenhamos, esse é um ÓPTIMO motivo para se estar nervosa.  
**Toc,Toc,Toc**  
_AH meu Deus! É ele! Deus do céu! Me ajude, por favor._  
Hinata: Quem é?  
Naruto: atrás da porta. - Que mais poderia ser?  
Hinata: Hum... - Abrindo só um feixe da porta. - Oh! É você Naruto! Desculpe, estou esperando meu amante. - Sorri travessa.  
Naruto: Finge surpresa. - Então você tem um amante?  
Hinata: Uhum.  
Naruto então abre totalmente a porta, entra, fecha a porta e a tranca. Logo em seguida vira para a Hinata.  
Naruto: Então se prepare para ser castigada por me trair, Hyuuga Hinata.  
Hinata: E o que você pretende fazer?  
Naruto: Se aproxima e a abraça pela cintura. - Algo muito prazeroso.  
Hinata: Cola ainda mais o corpo ao dele. - Olha que eu grito bem alto, hein?  
Naruto: Sorri malicioso. - É isso que eu pretendo que você faça.  
E assim ele diminui completamente a distância entre eles e começa um beijo ardente, cheio de paixão, luxúria e amor.  
As nuvens nunca estiveram tão próximas dos pés de Hinata como naquele momento. E se um único beijo já poderia deixá-la assim, imagine o que **aquilo** não poderia fazer com ela?  
Naruto mal estava se aguentando. Sua vontade era de rasgar as roupas dela e as suas e fazê-la sua ali mesmo, mas sabia que a sua Hina-chan era virgem, e não iria, em hipótese alguma, assustá-la. Nunca se perdoaria se arruinasse a primeira vez dela e deles.  
Quando o ar de seus pulmões veio a faltar, separaram-se um pouco. Com muito carinho e paciência Naruto foi levantando a blusa regata branca da Hinata, enquanto a mesma abria a blusa de botões de Naruto.  
Quando terminaram suas respectivas tarefas, Naruto voltou a beijar Hinata e ao  
mesmo tempo foi levando-a para a cama, deitando-os sem interromper o contado  
dos corpos. Tentando recuperar um pouco do folêgo que lhe foi prazerosamente roubado,  
Hinata separa um pouco os seus lábios dos de Naruto, que automaticamente continuam beijando-a, só que agora pelo rosto, formando um trajetória que ia desde o lóbulo das suas orelhas até o seu pescoço, onde Naruto parece ter ficado focado em deixar inúmeras "marcas" espalhadas. Hinata se sentia cada vez mais desejosa por ele. Os ombros largos, a barriguinha sarada, a pele suave, o cabelo rebelde e os olhos que de tão desejosos estavam até escuros estavam a deixando louca. Precisava sentir mais dele. Precisava de mais contato.  
Com tais pensamentos começou, bem timidamente por não ser experiente, tirar a bermuda que ele estava vestindo. Após algum tempo tentando, por fim teve êxito em sua tarefa e conseguiu deixá-lo somente em suas boxers laranjas, sua cor favorita.  
Hinata: _Tipico._  
Naruto também começou a abaixar os shorts de ginástica pretos de Hinata.  
Queria mais. A excitação no meio de suas pernas estava começando a ficar extremamente dolorosa. Sua mente também estava em frenesi. Não pensava em mais nada, não sentia  
mais nada, não ouvia mais nada e até mesmo não cheirava mais nada que não fosse a Hinata. Era irresistivelmente bom. Simplesmente indescritível. A voz tão melodiosa, a pele que mais parecia uma seda branca e perfeita, os cabelos negros que davam um contraste tão perfeito nos olhos brancos feito a lua... Nada poderia ser tão mais perfeito. Nada.  
A temperatura no quarto só aumentava, assim como a excitação de ambos.  
Hinata: Na-naruto-ku-kun...ah... por... por favor...  
Naruto: _Finalmente. _- Tem... tem certeza Hina-chan? Não vou te obrigar a nada.  
Hinata: Naruto-kun… - Olha bem nos olhos dele. -…eu te amo, e tenho certeza de que você é a pessoa que eu quero que faça isso.  
Naruto: Está bem.  
E assim, de uma vez, ele fez com que ela passasse a ser dele. Somente dele e de mais ninguém. Ele seria o primeiro, o último e o eterno amante que faria isso com ela todas as noites, se caso fosse isso que ela desejasse. A dor, apesar de intensa, parecia mais suportável com ele ali. Aliás, a dor era quase nula. O que começava a sentir, de verdade, era prazer. Nunca pensou que algo pudesse trazer tanto prazer à um mortal quanto aquilo.  
Era quente e ao mesmo tempo frio. E enquanto podia ver a doçura nos olhos de seu amante, sentia a força com que ele a tomava como sua. E, por ela, assim permaneceria para sempre.  
Um nó em seu ventre se fez presente a partir do momento em que começou a apertar-se. Era como um balão, talvez, que estava ficando demasiado cheio e precisava, desesperadamente ser solto ou estourar.  
E pelo jeito, a segunda opção era a mais provável.  
Mais rápido, mais forte, esses eram os movimentos. Intensos, calorosos,  
amorosos. Nem demais, nem de menos, simplesmente na medida certa de cada um. Os corpos  
se unindo como um só na calada da noite, o suor que se misturava entre os corpos e molhava os lençóis brancos, que junto da lua, as estrelas e os anjos eram os únicos espectadores de tal ato de amor, eram testemunhas da perfeição do limite do desejo carnal.  
Não era simplesmente luxúria. Era paixão, amor. Era a mais profunda e excitante demonstração de afecto entre um casal que não temeria nem aprópria morte, caso estivessem nos braços um do outro.  
Até que o balão, de ambos, explodiu. Um explosão magnifica que trouxe estrelas aos olhos daqueles que consumiam o acto, voz para as bocas abertas e secas, implorando por água ou ao menos o toque da outra e o céu e as nuvens aos pés de ambos os actores de palco do amor.  
Os segundos e minutos se passaram, enquanto os jovens pediam para que o momento durasse a eternidade, e quando ambos colocaram os pés de volta no chão, sentiram também o paraíso, pois estavam juntos e felizes.  
Hinata: Eu te amo Naruto-kun.  
Naruto: Eu te amo também Hinata-chan.  
Beijaram-se um última vez, antes de entregarem-se aos braços acolhedores de Morfeu, enquanto anjos e estrelas sorriam e a lua até diminua seu brilho, para não incomodar o sono velado pelos Deuses dos jovens amantes.

**No dia seguinte.**

Naruto acordou cedo com os raios do Sol a entrarem pela janela. Sorriu para a namorada adormecida nos seus braços antes de se levantar. Vestiu-se, procurou um papel onde pudesse escrever e deixou-lhe um bilhete colado no espelho. Beijou-lhe a testa antes de sair. Hinata acordou com a porta a fechar-se, sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, o bilhetinho no espelho chamou-lhe a atenção. Enrrolada no lençol andou até lá e arrancou-o começando a ler. Lá estava escrito:

_Hina-chan_

_A noite de ontem foi maravilhosa. Amei estar contigo, quero estar contigo sempre, todos os dias e todas as noites._

_Não te quis acordar, estavas tão linda a dormir aconchegada nos meus braços. Vemo-nos mais logo._

_Eu te amo muito._

_Naruto._

Ela sorriu. Tomou banho e mudou de roupa. Quando ia a sair deu de caras com Hanabi, de pijama, descalça e um bocadinho descabelada.

Hinata: Já acordas-te?

Hanabi: Caí da cama. Tenho fome.

Hinata: Eu ia agora tomar o pequeno almoço. – beija o topo da cabeça da irmã. – Anda.

Hanabi: Estás muito alegre hoje. – boceja.

Hinata: Pois estou. Mas não te vou contar porquê.

Hanabi: Desmancha prazeres.

As duas foram para a sala de jantar. Sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a comer. As outras duas chegaram e sentaram-se junto delas.

Sakura: Então, a noite foi boa?

Hinata: Hanabi, podes ir buscar cereais? – Hanabi vai embora. – A noite foi…maravilhosa. Ele é tão querido e carinhoso.

Ino: AWWWWWW! Ficamos contentes que tenhas encontrado alguém que te ame.

Hinata: E vocês?

Sakura: E nós o quê? Nós também estamos apaixonadas.

Ino: Um brinde…- ergue o copo de sumo. -…aos apaixonados.

Todas: Saúde!

-/-

n/a2: Ois meu povo e minha pova! hauhsua' Só queria deixar uma nota especial aqui sobre esse cap. Como deu pra notar teve bastante romance NaruHina, então eu, a co-autora Pah-Uchiha-chan, só passei pra fazer uma pequena homenagem. ;D  
Gostaria de dedicar esse cap as minhas nee-chans, Kaah' Hyuuga ( que é VICIADA em NaruHina) e Keiko Haruno Uchiha; além de todas as pessoas que estão deixando reviews e, é claro, a minha querida amiga, a Fipa-chan, que cada vez mais trás até mim capitulos fantásticos dessa história.  
Beijos a todos!  
E não se esqueçam das reviews! XD

n/a1: AWWWWWWWWW! Pah-chan, fiquei emocionada.


	17. Chapter 17

Cá vai o capitulo 17.

-/-

Depois de terem tomado o pequeno almoço, as meninas foram para o bar trabalhar. Sakura estava limpar e arrumar uns copos quando Miya apareceu.

Sakura: Olha a Miya, seja bem aparecida.

Miya: Olá Sakura.

Sakura: Então, como vão as coisas com o Gaara?

Miya: Vão bem. Ele é um querido e como vão as coisas com o Sasuke?

Sakura: Vão bem também. Queres beber alguma coisa?

Miya: Um batido de banana, faz favor. O Gaara queria vir mas o pai dele precisava de ir ao médico e ele foi com ele. Mas pediu-me para falar contigo.

Sakura: Toma. – entrega-lhe o batido. – E o que queres falar?

Miya: Ele soube que vai haver uma competição de surf, e pediu-me para te perguntar se tu queres participar.

Sakura: Não sei. Da última vez que competi aconteceu uma coisa e eu quase morri.

Miya: Se mudares de ideias…- entrega-lhe um papel. -…podes preencher isto e tás dentro.

Sakura: Obrigado por te teres dado ao trabalho de vires aqui.

Miya: Não foi trabalho nenhum. Mas pensa nisso, está bem?

Sakura: Está bem.

Miya: Eu vou-me. A minha mãe quer que eu leve o meu irmão a casa de um amigo. – deixa dinheiro em cima do balcão. – Pensa mesmo nisso.

Ela saiu do bar deixando Sakura sozinha e pensativa. Ela vivia para o surf e adorava competir mas tinha medo. Medo de acontecer o que tinha acontecido da última vez. Mas se ela resolvesse participar, não poderia estar tanto tempo com Sasuke e isso custaria aos dois. Tinha de falar com ele e pensar muito bem antes de preencher aquela folha. Voltou a limpar os copos.

…: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TRÁS!

Sakura deixou cair o copo ao ouvir o grito. Andou até á cozinha do bar e encontrou Ino em cima de uma mesa e Hinata de vassoura na mão.

Sakura: O que raio estão a fazer?

Ino: Rato! Está ali.

Hinata dá com a vassoura no chão uma e outra vez.

Ino: Ali! Nos pés da Sakura.

Sakura deu um salto e um grito maior que o sistema solar inteiro.

Hinata: Sakura, fica quieta.

Sakura: Ficar quieta? – desvia-se da vassoura.

Ino: Está ali!

E mais vassouradas e gritos aconteceram naquela cozinha.

**Do lado de fora da cozinha.**

Os três rapazes tinham acabado de entrar lá. Olharam em volta e nada viram além de mesas vazias, copos em cima do balcão e uma ou duas bolinhas de feno a passearem por ali.

Naruto: Cadê as meninas?

Kiba: Eu sei lá.

Sasuke: SHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: Ele acabou de dizer SHHHHHH?

Sasuke: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kiba: Ele fez outra vez.

Sasuke: SHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto: E continua.

Sasuke: Vocês não ouviram?

Kiba: Ouvimos o quê?

…: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALI! NÃO, DO OUTRO LADO!

Sasuke: Isto.

Naruto: Vem da cozinha.

Com muito cuidado eles foram para trás do balcão.

Naruto: Vai primeiro, teme. – empurra Sasuke para a frente.

Sasuke: Eu? Vai tu primeiro dobe. – empurra Naruto para a frente.

Naruto: Cachorro, vai primeiro. – empurra Kiba para a frente.

Kiba: Porque é que tenho de ser eu?

Naruto e Sasuke: Vai.

**Dentro da cozinha.**

Ino: Pelo amor de Kami, Hinata. A tua pontaria é pior que a da minha avó. – desce da mesa e tira a vassoura das mãos de Hinata. – Eu mato o maldito bicho.

Ela deu com a vassoura no chão uma e outra vez e não conseguiu matar o bicho.

A porta do cozinha abriu-se e sem querer Ino deu com a vassoura na cabeça da pessoa que entrou ou seja na cabeça no pobrezinho do Kiba-kun.

Kiba: CACETE! – agarrado á cabeça.

Ino: Amorzinho desculpa. – larga a vassoura.

Sasuke: O que é que vocês andam a fazer?

Sakura: Matar ratos.

Kiba: Pessoa magoada. – olha para a mão. – Estou a sangrar.

Ino: Desculpa, amor. Nós por acaso temos uma caixa de primeiros socorros?

Hinata: Temos. No quarto.

Ino: Então anda. – puxa Kiba para fora dali.

Naruto: Vocês andam a matar ratos com uma vassoura?

Hinata: Era o que estava mais á mão.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, importas-te que a Hinata venha dar uma volta comigo?

Sakura: Leva-a. Vão pela sombra.

O casal vai embora deixando o casalinho ternura sozinho. Sasuke começou a andar furtivamente até Sakura e abraçou-a pela cintura.

Sasuke: Então, estamos sozinhos. O que queres fazer? – sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: Não tenhas ideias. Precisamos de falar. – foge dos braços dele.

Sasuke: Sobre o quê?

Sakura saiu da cozinha seguida por ele.

Sasuke: Vais dizer o que se passa?

Sakura: Eu estive a falar com a Miya hoje e ela disse que o Gaara lhe tinha pedido para me perguntar se eu queria participar numa competição de surf que vai haver.

Sasuke: E onde está o mal nisso? – toma o rosto da rosada entre as suas mãos. – Eu não te vou impedir se é o que tu queres.

Sakura: Mas eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de acontecer o que aconteceu da última vez. Eu tenho medo de morrer. – olhos começam a lacrimejar.

Sasuke: Não vais morrer. Eu não vou deixar que tu morras, agora que eu te tenho comigo, não te vou deixar fugir. E morrer não é desculpa.

Sakura: Mas se eu participar não vou poder passar tanto tempo contigo por causa dos treinos.

Sasuke: Eu vou treinar contigo se for preciso.

Sakura: Obrigado pelo apoio, Sasuke-kun. Eu te amo. –abraça-o.

Sasuke: Eu também te amo. – abraça-a também

**Com Naruto e Hinata.**

Os dois caminhavam pela praia abraçados.

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hun? – olha para ela.

Hinata: Eu te amo.

Naruto: Eu também Hina-chan. Estás bem?

Hinata: Porque não havia de estar?

Naruto: Por causa de ontem á noite. Eu não te magoei pois não?

Hinata: Não. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Quero estar contigo para sempre.

Naruto: Eu também quero. Quero abraçar-te e nunca mais te deixar ir.

Hinata meteu-se na frente do namorado e beijou-o suavemente, Naruto aprofundou o beijo. Depois de se terem separado encostaram as testas e sorriram.

**Com Kiba e Ino.**

Estes dois estavam na pensão, Ino estava tratar da ferida que Kiba tinha na testa por ter levado com a vassoura.

Kiba: ITAI!

Ino: Pára quieto. Assim não vou conseguir fazer nada.

Kiba: Mas isso arde. E a ferida dói.

Ino: Que exagero, isto não arde assim tanto. E a ferida é do tamanho do meu dedo mindinho, não pode doer assim tanto.

Kiba: Não foste tu que levas-te com uma vassoura. IT…

Ino calou-o. Sabem como? Beijou-o.

Ino: Eu disse para parares quieto.

Kiba: Acho que vou continuar a esbravejar para que tu me beijes.

Ino: Posso-te beijar quando acabar de te tratar.

Ela acabou de desinfectar a ferida e meteu-lhe um penso. Olhou-o nos olhos e de seguida deu um sorriso malicioso. Beijou-o com ardor e fez com que caissem na cama.

Bem, vamos deixar esses dois sozinhos um pouco, porque eu acho que estes ai vão precisar de privacidade.  
Mas uma pergunta que não quer calar é: E o rato?  
Hinata, Sakura e Ino - No meio de um amasso com o Naruto, Sasuke e Kiba, respectivamente: O RATOOOOO!  
Garotos: O.õ. HÃ?  
** Com a Sakura e o Sasuke**  
Sakura: Oh meu Deus! O Rato! A gente esqueceu do rato!  
Sasuke: Se importa em dizer que rato é esse?  
Sakura: O Ratinho fedido e nojento que tava na cozinha e que nós estávamos tentando matar com uma vassoura quando você chegaram e a Ino-porca loira bem esperta deu uma vassourada no Kiba ao invés do rato fedido e nojento.  
Sasuke: O.õ E vocês sairam de lá e esqueceram o rato?  
Sakura: Bem, sim. ^.^'  
Sasuke: ¬¬' Espertas...  
Sakura: HEY! EU SOU ESPERTA!  
Sasuke: E eu disse que você era burra?  
Sakura: Não diretamente.  
Sasuke: E nem indiretamente.  
Sakura: AAAARG! SASUKE UCHI-  
E o Sasuke a beijou, porque, fala sério, qual é o melhor jeito de se calar seu(sua) namorado (a) do que com um beijo de cinema em estilo Titanic prestes a afundar?  
Sasuke: E então?  
Sakura: E então o quê?  
Sasuke: E o rato?  
Sakura: Que rato?  
Sasuke: ¬¬'  
Sakura: ATAH! Aquele rato! Ah, depois eu vejo isso! - E o beija de novo.  
**Com o Narutinho e a Hina-chan.**  
Hinata: Ai minha nossa senhora! Eu esqueci completamente do Rato!  
Naruto: Que rato?  
Hinata: Um que estava na cozinha. Quando vocês chegaram a Ino estava tentando matar ele com a vassoura porque eu tenho a pontaria de uma mosca vesga.  
Naruto: O.õ. Ok então né. Mas como você esqueceu do rato, se a gente estava na cozinha?

Hinata: É que quando você chegou eu me distrai. ^.^'  
Naruto: Hum...- Entrando em modo ero. - E se distraiu pelo quê? Pelos meus olhos?  
Hinata: Também entrando em modo ero. - Hum... Acho que não foi isso.  
(**n/a: Quando eu acabar de escrever eu volto para o Canadá. Lá é mais seguro e eu consigo me esconder dos Hyuuga, que com certeza vão me matar por tornar a Hinatinha uma pervertida de novo. ^.V'**)  
Naruto: E... Que tal os meus cabelos loirinhos?  
Hinata: São lindos, mas ainda não foi isso.  
Naruto: Hum... Talvez os meus musculos?  
Hinata: Nhumi. Isso chama bastante a atenção, mas ainda não foi isso.  
Naruto: Ok, já sei o que foi. - com um sorriso pervo e sussurrando no ouvido dela, a segurando pela cintura a trazendo mais de encontro ao seu corpo. – Foi a lembrança da noite passada e o desejo absurdo de repeti-la. Acertei?  
Hinata: entrando no joguinho, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sussurrando na orelha dele também. - Uhum. Acertou em cheio.  
Naruto: É uma pena que você tenha que voltar para o seu rato.  
Hinata: Ah, esquece o rato. Vamos para o seu quarto, porque eu tenho certeza de que o meu e das meninas está ocupado pela Ino.  
Naruto: Por mim, tudo bem.  
E lá foram eles. E, de boa, no cap anterior eu já fiz um hentai, então vamos passar para o próximo casal.  
**Com o Kiba e a Ino.**  
Kiba: Por que do grito Ino?  
Ino: Porque eu simplesmente esqueci do rato que estava na cozinha e a razão para eu ter que cuidar da sua cabeçinha.  
Kiba: E você quer voltar lá pra caçar esse rato?  
Ino: Bem... é que-  
Kiba: Ou você quer ficar aqui comigo, no seu quarto, sozinhos, com a porta trancada, brincando de joguinhos de adultos?  
Ino: Sorriso pervo. (**n/a: O.O Caramba, estou deixando todo mundo bem pervo hoje.**) Hum... com essa opção fica bem mais fácil decidir. - E o beija apaixonadamente.  
Kiba: Hum... Vou considerar isso como um "prefiro ficar com você"  
Ino: Pode considerar, porque é exatamente isso que quer dizer.  
Kiba: Que bom... - A beija de novo e os deita na cama, ficando por cima.  
E, de novo, acho que esse casal precisa de um pouco de privacidade.  
Bem, tudo ia muito bem, tirando o fato de que Tsunade estava chegando no bar para pedir á Sakura as chaves da cave da pensão.  
Tsunade: Meninas?  
Ratinho: squic! squic! (**n/a: Tentiva tosca e escrota de tentar fazer o barulho de um rato. Hey, mas por que cargas d'água, bananas e cacatuas eu iria saber qual é o barulhinho que um rato faz? Eu sou um por acaso? Até onde eu saiba não. ^-V'**)  
Tsunade: ! UM RATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !

**Com a Sakura e o Sasuke.**  
Sakura: Run, você ouviu alguma coisa?  
Sasuke: Uhum. Minha mente me dizendo que ainda não te beijei o suficiente.  
** Voltando com a Tsunade.**  
Tsunade: Pega a vassoura e começa a dar vassouradas no ratinho até que... - ACERTEI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MORRA RATO! MORRA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cara, eu sou do mal. ^-^  
Jiraya: Chega sei lá de onde. - O que é que tá rolando aqui?  
Tsunade: Eu matei aquele ratinho idiota! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cara, eu sou MUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO do mal!  
Jiraya: O.õ Aham. Tá certo... Eu vou ali e já volto.- Foge correndo e gritando que nem uma menininha com medo dela.  
Tsunade: JIRAYA! VOLTA AQUI! EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI DE ME GABAR!  
O.O Ok... Enfim, JIRAYA! CORRE! ELA NÃO TOMOU O GARDERNAL DELA HOJE! Ah, pra quem não sabe, gardernal é um remédio para loucos encontrados em hospicios, voltando... CORRE! CORRE! VAI PRO CANADÁ! NÃO, PERAI! LÁ JÁ ESTÁ FORA DE MODA! VAI PRO ALASCA! CORRE!

-/-

Bem, eu tive de rir quando a Pah-chan me mandou a continuação.

Quem ficou com pena do ratinho? Eu fiquei.

Quem quer dar review?


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

-/-

Enquanto o Jiraya corre para o Alasca e a Tsunade assassina mais uns quantos ratinhos, Sakura e Sasuke estão no marmelanço lá no bar. O bar está vazio por isso podem ficar á vontade. Beijos para cá, beijos para lá, Sakura já está sentada em cima do balcão com o namorado entre as pernas. Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros de Sasuke e beijou-o com mais ardor.

…: Sakura!

Sakura desceu logo do balcão e arranjou a roupa, estava tão corada que até se confundia com um tomate.

Sakura: Karin. O que aconteceu?

Karin: Foi a Hanabi.

Sakura: O que aconteceu com a Hanabi? – preocupada.

Karin: Ela caiu da escada. O Suigetsu já a levou para o hospital. A Hinata?

Sakura: Ela tá na praia com o namorado.

Karin: Olha que eu corri a praia toda e ela não tá em lado nenhum.

Sakura: Nunca tá quando é precisa. Eu vou procurá-la. Tu volta para a pensão e chama a Ino. Ela deve tar com o namorado, se ficares traumatizada com o que vires e precisares de terapia eu pago.

Karin foi embora. Sakura pegou no telemóvel e ligou para o de Hinata. Aquilo chamou e chamou mas nada. Quando Sakura ia desligar, o som do toque do telemóvel de Hinata começou a tocar no bar. O telemóvel estava deixado perdido no bar.

Sakura: Idiota. Nunca tem as coisas com ela quando é preciso.

Sasuke: Sakura, eu estou completamente á nora.

Sakura: A Hanabi é a irmã mais nova da Hinata. Preciso de falar com ela.

Sasuke: Liga para o dobe. Eles devem estar juntos.

Sakura: Eu até ligava mas não tenho o número dele.

Sasuke: disca um número no seu telemóvel. – Toma.

Aquilo chamou e chamou até que se ouviu uma voz irritante.

…: _TEME! Eu tou ocupado._

Sakura: Naruto, é a Sakura. A Hinata tá contigo?

Naruto: _Nós tamos ocupados. _

Sakura: Diz-lhe que o assunto envolve a Hanabi.

Naruto: _Espera um bocado._

Sakura esperou um bocado ouvindo a conversa. Pode identificar o grito histérico como sendo de Hinata.

Hinata: _Sakura! O que aconteceu com a minha irmã?_

Sakura: A Karin apareceu aqui a dizer que ela caiu da escada. Eu vou para o hospital agora, vai lá ter. Também lhe disse para chamar a porca. Tem calma. – desliga e entrega o telemóvel de volta para Sasuke. – Amor, vou ter de ir. Ela precisa de mim.

Sasuke: Vai lá. Eu espero na praia.

Sakura: Fechas o bar para mim?

Sasuke: Claro. – beija-a.

Ela vai embora. No caminho para o hospital ela pensava na maneira em como Hinata protegia a irmã e ficava maluca se ela se magoasse. Ela não tinha irmãos que a protegessem. Sempre esteve sozinha, até que conheceu as amigas. Ino e Hinata. Conheceram-se e 10 minutos depois já eram melhores amiga, juraram proteger-se para sempre. Agora se alguma fosse magoada ia-se ver com as outras. Mas também tinha o namorado, como o amava. E no meio dos beijos que davam ele jurou que a protegeria para sempre. Sorriu ao lembrar-se das palavras dele. Quando deu por si estava em frente á entrada do hospital. Entrou e começou à procura do quarto onde Hanabi estava. No caminho encontrou Ino. Quando finalmente conseguiram encontrar o quarto, Hinata já lá estava. Junto de uma Hanabi deitada na cama com um penso na testa e o braço esquerdo engessado.

Ino: Miúda, eu tive de interromper os momentos com o meu namorado para vir ver de ti? Tu tás inteira? – começa a olhá-la de cima abaixo.

Sakura: Ia tendo um troço quando a Karin me apareceu lá no bar a dizer que tu tinhas caido da escada. O que aconteceu?

Hinata: Queres contar a tua queda embraçosa ou conto eu? – tenta conter o riso.

Hanabi: Eu conto. É melhor vocês sentarem-se, se cairem a rir não se magoam tanto.

Ino e Sakura sentaram-se no sofá que lá havia e esperaram que Hanabi começasse a falar.

Hanabi: Bem…Eu ia a descer as escadas da pensão quando vi passar um moreno de olhos pretos lindo de morrer. Ele olhou para mim, sorriu e…

Ino e Sakura: E…?

Hanabi: Falhei o degrau. Rebolei escadas abaixo até parar nos pés do Suigetsu. Bati com a cabeça e parti o braço.

Ino e Sakura: !

Sakura: É a melhor do ano. – agarrada ao estômago.

Hanabi: Riam-se, riam-se. Vocês têm sorte. Têm namorados lindos e podres de bons, só eu é que tou solteira.

Hinata: Tens 12 anos. Esperavas o quê?

Hanabi: Não sei. Mas se alguma de vocês um dia quiser ver-se livre do namorado, podem dizer para vir ter comigo.

Sakura: Bem podes esperar sentada. Nós nunca os vamos largar.

Hanabi: Não faz mal sonhar. Quando é que posso sair daqui? Quero voltar para a pensão e ver se encontro o morenaço.

Ino: Hina, eu cada vez me convenço mais que ela anda a passar demasiado tempo comigo.

Hinata: Podemos levar-te para casa agora. É só assinar a alta.

Ajudaram Hanabi a sair da cama, Hinata assinou a alta e voltaram para pensão. Não toda. Sakura voltou para a praia para ir ter com Sasuke. Este estava sentado na areia a olhar para o mar. Muito sorrateiramente ela chegou por trás dele e saltou-lhe nas costas abraçando-o por trás.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, em que estás a pensar?

Sasuke: Sakura, assustaste-me. Não estava a pensar em nada.

Sakura: Eu conheço essa cara. – distribui beijos pelo pescoço do namorado. – Estás a pensar em algo sério.

Sasuke: Estou só a pensar em como vai ser dificil estar sem ti quando me for embora.

Sakura: Não quero falar disso. Vou começar a treinar amanhã.

Sasuke: Decidis-te entrar na competição?

Sakura: Sim. Ajudas-me a treinar?

Sasuke: Claro.

Sakura: O que é que eu faria sem ti?

Sasuke: Eras uma pobre alma penada.

Ela beijou-o com paixão.

**No dia Seguinte.**

Sakura acordou feliz nesse dia. Muito feliz. Só não sabia o porquê de sua felicidade. Talvez fosse porque iria ver seu namorado, ou porque podia simplesmente apreciar aquele dia tão perfeito. O sol mais brilhoso, os pássaros mais felizes, o vento mais fresco e o mar tão sonoro quanto a mais bela canção cantada pela mais bela voz no dia de Verão foram tão perfeitamente combinados em uma imagem tão linda que chegava a ser divina. Hinata e Ino ainda estavam dormindo profundamente, mas Sakura se sentia tão leve que não poderia desperdiçar um dia tão perfeito como aquele. Levantou-se e foi tomar um bom banho e fazer sua higiene matinal.  
Quando terminou, decidiu que hoje se arrumaria um pouco mais para sair e colocou suas roupas favoritas. Vestiu-se em uma regata vermelha justa com o desenho em preto do Mikey, seu short balonê preto e calçou seu all star tradicional. Por baixo também estava com seu bikini favorito, é claro. Nunca se sabe quando vai dar aquela vontade de entrar no mar.  
O bikini era azul-marinho metálico, cujas alças passavam por detrás do pescoço e se prendiam ao resto do bikini próximo do busto, dando ao sutiã do bikini um ar sensual, mas comportado. A calcinha do bikini, também da mesma cor, tinha um enfeite prateado no lado direito.  
Sakura também decidiu colocar um pouco de maquiagem, coisa que quase nunca fazia, por estar sempre na água. Mas hoje, sua feminilidade falou mais alto.  
Escovou bem os cabelos e os deixou soltos, mas colocou uma tiara preta com uma pequena flor vermelha, para combinar com a roupa. Passou batom rosa bebê nos lábios, um pouco de blush, lábis, delineador e rimel preto, para destacar seus olhos e passou sombra verde-claro por toda a pálpebra e sombra prateada mais próximo dos olhos.  
Pegou sua bolsa preta, deixou um bilhete para as meninas e saiu.  
Andava pela beira da praia admirando a vista do mar, do sol subindo, das águas reluzentes, das crianças brincando.  
Sua mente estava numa espécie de frenesi. Não podia pensar em nada, apenas sentir, ouvir, cheirar tudo o que estava ao seu redor.  
Tudo e nada, ao mesmo tempo.  
Tudo, ela sentia à sua volta.  
Nada, ela pensava para si.

Sasuke, no hotel, acordou muito disposto também. No dia anterior, na hora de voltar para o hotel, decidiu dar uma volta sozinho, para curtir um pouco a ilha.  
Andando pela praia, encontrou, ao acaso, uma parte da ilha que parecia intocada. Deserta.  
E, incrivelmente linda. Tão linda que chegava a ser surreal.  
Sasuke ficou encantado. E decidiu que aquilo seria uma surpresa para Sakura: uma nova praia, só para eles.  
Tinha combinado de se encontrar com ela só de tarde, então, durante a manhã levou uma toalha vermelha, uma cesta com sanduíches, frutas, sucos e chocolates, velhas e tochas havaianas (para quando chegasse a noite, já que ele pretendia ficar bastante tampo ali) e um cobertor para os dois.  
Arrumou tudo. E não pôde esquecer as pranchas de surf. Algo indispensável quando se está numa praia.  
Quando tudo estava arrumado, voltou para o hotel para tomar um bom banho. O relógio já marcava 12:55 quando terminou o banho, mas ainda tinha muito tempo, já que seu encontro seria somente às 14:30.

Com o tempo de sobra, vestiu-se em uma bermuda preta com um dragão prata na lateral esquerda, uma camiseta branca que demarcava muito bem seus músculos e seu tênis da Adidas preto e branco, com cadarços azuis-escuros.  
Com o tempo de sobra decidiu mandar um e-mail para seus pais. (ele tinha levado o notebook)  
Contou sobre tudo o que havia acontecido desde que chegara na ilha. É claro, omitiu algumas partes, como aquelas das garotas estranhas só por diversão, mas contou, principalmente sobre a Sakura. Sobre seu sorriso, seu olhar, tudo. E, com tanta descrição, mesmo seus pais nunca a tendo visto, provavelmente já saberiam como ela é.  
Quando deu conta, já eram 14:25. Tinha apenas 5 minutos para chegar até o lugar marcado com Sakura.  
Mas, o bom era que o lugar era próximo do hotel, então não demoraria nada para chegar até lá.  
Pegou suas chaves, seu celular e saiu do hotel.  
Quando chegou no lugar viu que Sakura já estava ali, e estava mais linda do que nunca.  
Nunca tinha a visto mais produzida do que o normal e hoje a sua surpresa a vê-la daquele jeito foi mais do que estonteante. A maquiagem leve dava ao seu rosto um destaque mais maravilhoso do que normalmente já seria.  
As roupas, provocantes, verdade, eram de todo tão inocentes que o deixavam louco. Era como se estivesse se apaixonando uma de outra vez toda hora que a olhava.  
E estava amando isso.  
Ele a amava. A ama. E isso não é segredo. Não mais.  
A abraçou por trás, causando nela certo espanto. 

Sasuke: sussurrando no ouvido dela. - Oi. Senti saudades.

Sakura: se arrepiando com o acto. - Oi. Também senti.

Sasuke: Que bom. Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Sakura: Sério? O que é?

Sasuke: Se eu dissesse não seria mais surpresa.

Sakura: Você adora me deixar curiosa, não é?

Sasuke: Não me culpe se você fica linda assim.

Sakura: se vira no abraço dele e lhe dá um leve selinho. - Não é justo.

Sasuke: dá outro. - O quê? O Segredo? Logo você vai descobrir o que é.

Sakura: Não isso.

Sasuke: O que então?

Sakura: É que você é lindo sempre.

Sasuke: sorri de canto e lhe dá uma beijo de cinema. Quando é obrigado a se separar por falta de ar sussurra em seu ouvido de novo. - Tem razão. Não é justo. - lhe dá um beijo no lóbulo da orelha e o morde levemente. - Já que você é estonteante a todo segundo do dia.

Sakura: Awn. Que fofo.

Sasuke: Ganho recompensa?

Sakura: sorri. - Ganha sim. - e lhe dá outro beijão-

Sasuke: Hey, acho que se ficarmos aqui não vou poder te dar sua surpresa.

Sakura: É mesmo. E então, cadê?

Sasuke: Bem, primeiro eu quero que você se vire e fique de costas pra mim.

Sakura: Tá bem.

Sasuke: tapa-lhe os olhos com as mãos. - Agora, confie em mim e me deixe guiá-la.

Sakura: Eu confiaria minha vida em você.

Sasuke: Eu também. Agora, venha.

E assim ele a guia até a parte deserta da praia já pronta. Quando estão bem de frente para a toalha vermelha já posta, ele sussurra em seu ouvido:

Sasuke: Agora, mantenha os olhos fechados e só os abra quando eu disser que  
pode.

Sakura: Ok.

Assim ele a solta e vai para o outro lado da toalha.

Sasuke: Pode abrir os olhos agora.

Quando Sakura abre os olhos se depara com a cena mais linda de todas. Seu lindo e maravilhoso (e gostoso) namorado estava de frente para si, ao lado de uma toalha vermelha estendida na areia branquinha da praia deserta. Um cesta de frutas de piquenique estava sobre a toalha e, ao lado dela, velas de várias cores e tamanhos.  
E, para dar o toque final, presas na areia estavam tochas havaianas para quando chegasse à noite e, ao lado, duas pranchas de surf.

Sasuke: E então? O que acha?

Sakura: Sasuke...

Só o que pôde fazer foi correr até ele e o abraçar fortemente.

Sakura: É simplesmente perfeito. Obrigada Sasuke! Eu...

Sasuke: Você...

Sakura: Olha para o lado envergonhada. - Não é nada.

Sasuke: Se já começou, termine.

Sakura estava encurralada. Ia dizer que o ama, mas não sabia se deveria. Não sabia se iria acuá-lo com essa atitude nem se ainda era muito cedo.

Sakura: Não é nada.

Sasuke, vendo o constrangimento dela, percebeu que essa era a hora de dizer aquilo que vivia entalado na sua garganta.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Ela não o olhou.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Então, ele, gentilmente, virou sua cabeça para si, olhando nos olhos dela.

Sasuke: Sakura, eu... Eu te... - respira fundo. - Eu te amo Sakura.

Ela ficou surpresa. Não esperava que ele dissesse primeiro. Ficou espantada. Mas, obviamente, feliz. Sorriu como nunca.

Sakura: Eu também te amo Sasuke. Muito.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke sorriu de verdade. Um sorriso que chegou até seus olhos e coração.  
A abraçou, girou-a no ar e a beijou com todo o amor de seu coração. E prometeu para si mesmo que a protegeria de tudo, pois só a Sakura seria a mulher mais perfeita e a única que conseguiria chegar até seu coração verdadeiramente.

-/-

A lagrimazinha escorreu quando a Pah-chan me mandou a continuação.

Quem quer dar reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

Vamos tentar fazer com que fique fofo como o anterior.

-/-

Abraçados em cima da toalha vermelha o nosso casalinho olhava para as nuvens. Sakura tinha a cabeça deitada no peito do namorado e Sasuke fazia um carinho que ela considerava gostoso na sua nuca. Começou a ficar com sono ao ouvir o bater do coração de Sasuke. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente concentrando-se apenas no som do coração do amado.

Sasuke: Nem penses em dormir.

Sakura abriu os olhos e mexeu o rosto de modo a puder olhar o namorado nos olhos. Perdeu-se nas piscinas negras escondidas em parte pela franja do rapaz.

Sakura: Não é culpa minha se o bater do teu coração me faz sono.

Sasuke acariciou a bochecha da rosada e sorriu. Como ela era bonita e como queria ficar com ela para sempre. Só a ideia de se separar dela no fim do Verão fazia com que o coração parasse de bater. Sakura beijou a mão de Sasuke que estava em seu rosto e foi aproximando-se cada vez mais do rosto dele. Quando estava perto o suficiente roçou os lábios, só por este acto Sasuke ficou louco, já a ia beijar mas Sakura afastou-se ficando de pé.

Sakura: Vamos surfar.

Sasuke: Táva tão bom. Volta para aqui. – senta-se.

Sakura: Não Sasuke-kun, se eu ficar assim pertinho de ti por muito tempo não vou resistir-te.

Sasuke: Eu sou irresistivel. – sorriso sexy.

Sakura: Anda lá, eu preciso de treinar.

Sasuke: Mas aqui não á ondas e hoje é um dia só para nós. Podemos esquecer o surf,os nossos amigos malucos e o que vai acontecer no fim do Verão apenas por hoje? Quero estar contigo sem ter isto tudo na minha cabeça. Por favor.

Sakura sentou-se no colo do namorado deixando uma perna de cada lado da cintura do rapaz e enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele.

Sakura: O simples por favor bastava.

Sasuke: Mas eu gosto de fazer um discurso bonito para tu ficares surpreendida e gostares mais de mim.

Sakura beijou-o e depois abraçou-o fortemente.

Sasuke: Sakura …- começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, não faz isso.

Sasuke: Eu…te…quero. Eu quero a minha namorada aqui e agora.

Eu acho que este casalinho precisa de um momentinho de privacidade. Vamos ver da Ino e da Hinata.

As duas estão no bar da pensão. Não tinham nada para fazer

Ino: Ai que tédio! O que eu dava para o Kiba estar aqui.

Hinata: Telefona-lhe.

Ino: Tá desligado. Mas ele disse alguma coisa ontem de ir ao centro comercial fazer não sei o quê. E tu porque não telefonas ao teu namorado?

Hinata: Porque de alguma maneira a mãe da Sakura enganou-me e fiquei presa a fazer babysitter.

Ino: Babysitter? A quem?

Hinata: Á minha irmã e às outras crianças da pensão. A mãe da Sakura organizou uma excursão não sei onde e eu aqui a tomar conta dos miúdos. Consegui entretê-los com um filme qualquer da disney por agora.

Ino: Eu adorava ficar contigo e ajudar-te a tomar conta das crianças, mas o Kiba acabou de me mandar uma mensagem a pedir para me encontrar com ele.

Hinata: Isso, abandona-me. Traidora.

Ino: Vemo-nos mais logo. – vai embora.

Quando ia a sair, Ino cruzou-se com Naruto que lhe sorriu e perguntou por Hinata. Depois de obter a resposta começou a caminhar para junto da namorada que assim que o viu correu para ele e o abraçou com força.

Hinata: Ainda bem que apareceste. Estava mesmo a precisar de te ver.

Naruto: O que aconteceu?

Hinata: Estou a fazer babysitting a um bando de crianças chatas. Ajudas-me.

Naruto: Eu adoro crianças. O meu primo mais novo adora-me.

**Com a Ino.**

A mensagem que Ino tinha recebido dizia para se encontrar na porta da pensão. Não estava lá ninguém. Começou a olhar em volta à procura do namorado, nada! Tudo ficou escuro de repente, duas mãos taparam-lhe os olhos e uma respiração quente bateu na nuca da loira.

Ino: Kiba…

Kiba: Esperavas mais alguém?

Ino: Não, ciumento. – vira-se para ele. – O que querias falar comigo?

Kiba: Queria dar-te uma coisa. – estende-lhe uma caixa.

Ino abriu a caixa e encontrou um colar com um pingente de uma rosa.

Kiba: Gostas? Acho que a rosa combina contigo.

Ino: Adoro. Obrigado. – beija-o.

Kiba: Deixa-me ajudar-te a metê-lo.

Ino virou-se e afastou os cabelos para ele lhe puder meter o colar.

Ino: E agora vamos fazer o quê?

Kiba: Não sei. Queres ir dar uma volta?

Ino: Sim.

E os dois foram caminhar bem abraçadinhos e juntinhos. Caminharam pelas ruas, pela praia até que chegaram ao farol. Kiba chegou-se perto da borda e sorriu.

Kiba: Desafio-te a saltar.

Ino: Tu estás doido? Provavelmente á rochas ali em baixo.

Kiba: Pelo que eu sei sobre saltar de penhascos, e acredita que sei muito, se saltares a direito arriscas-te a bater numa rocha. Mas se não o fizeres ficas inteira.

Ino: Salta primeiro. – sorriso desafiador.

Ela nunca pensou que ele o fizesse mas ele fez. Ele saltou. Depois de ouvir um "splash" ela correu para a borda e olhou lá para baixo. Kiba tinha vindo ao de cima e agora sorria para ela como se pedisse para ela saltar também.

Kiba: Vá lá Ino! Se te magoares eu salvo-te.

Ino saltou e já estava pronta para sentir a dor do choque com uma rocha mas não sentiu. Apenas sentiu a frieza da água em contacto com a sua pele e depois veio ao de cima.

Kiba: Custou muito?

Ino: Não. Eu já referi como tu ficas lindo todo molhado?

Kiba: Não.

Ino: Bem, tu ficas. – nada até ele.

Quando chegou perto dele, passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Bem, voltando com o Narutinho e com o Hinatinha, porque os outros estão ocupados.

Hinata: Sério Naruto. Eu preciso de ajuda. Só estão quietos por causa de um filme tosco da disney.

Naruto: Relaxa. Deixa tudo comigo e vamos lá.

Quando chegaram na sala de TV tinha um monte de crianças vendo Procurando Nemo e morrendo de rir.

Hinata: Vamos ficar aqui até o filme acabar, tá bem? *olha para o lado onde o namorado devia estar*

Hinata: o.O Naruto?

Naruto: *sentado no chão vendo o filme* Shhhh Hina! Agora é a melhor parte.

Hinata: ^-^' Ai meu Deus Naruto. Só você.

O Filme continuou até que chegou no fim. Naruto, no meio tempo tinha feito amizade com as crianças e, quando o filme chegou ao fim, foi com elas até a praia brincar.

Brincaram a tarde inteira. Sem parar. E Hinata agradeceu a Deus por Naruto ser tão eléctrico quanto as crianças.

Quando chegou no final da tarde todos foram tomar um lanche no café que tinha perto da pensão. Quando voltaram as crianças foram para os seus quartos, pois seus pais já estavam em casa, e os pombinhos ficaram a sós.

Naruto: Ufa. Hoje essas crianças me deram uma canseira.

Hinata: Mas eu preciso te agradecer por facilitar meu trabalho, Sr. Energia de criança.

Naruto: Então eu ganho recompensa?

Hinata: Hum... É, por que não?

Naruto: Bom saber.

E assim ele a puxa para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Naruto: Acho que vou te ajudar mais vezes.

Hinata: Para ganhar recompensa?

Naruto: Exatamente.

Hinata: É só pedir que você ganha, bobinho.

E ela o beija de novo.

Naruto: Ai Hina. O que eu vou fazer sem você quando o Verão terminar?

Hinata: Eu não sei Naruto. Não sei.

Naruto: Eu não quero ir embora.

Hinata: E eu não quero que você vá.

Naruto: Quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Hinata: Tudo.

Naruto: Eu não quero que você me esqueça depois que eu for embora. Eu preciso que você espere por mim.

Hinata: Eu prometo. E, por favor, você vai fazer o mesmo?

Naruto: Eu juro. Eu nunca vou te esquecer. Eu sempre vou pensar em você. A cada minuto do meu dia. Da minha vida. Até eu te alcançar de novo.

Hinata: *emocionada* Eu te amo Naruto!

Naruto: Eu também te amo Hinata-chan.

E eles se beijam de novo. Um beijo cheio de amor, ternura e aflição. Mas principalmente de desejo de sempre estarem um com o outro. E eles sabiam que estariam unidos sempre. Em seus corações.

Pois o tempo é sempre indeterminado. Às vezes lento e às vezes rápido demais. Mas é sempre eterno para quem se ama.

-/-

As reviews impedem ficwriters de ir para o hospicio por isso…já sabem o que fazer.


	20. Chapter 20

Fipa: Vamos lá ao capitulo 20. UHU!

Pah: Reduz o entusiasmo Fipa. Estás a assustar as pessoas.

-/-

A rosada tinha os olhos postos no céu já alaranjado pelo pôr do Sol. Os bandos de gaivotas partiam para o mar em busca do alimento para jantarem e os golfinhos apareciam à superficie atraidos pelo barulho feito pelas aves. Com algum cuidado tirou o braço masculino que rodeava a sua cintura e sentou-se na toalha. Olhou para o moreno adormeçido ao seu lado, estava tão lindo a dormir, tão absorto de tudo. Como é que um rapaz tão lindo, maravilhoso e especial como ele, podia gostar…ou melhor amar uma rapariga como ela? Ela não tinha nada de especial. Ela não se vestia de maneira muito arranjada, não se preocupava com o cabelo ou com maquilhagem, não gostava de compras, o cabelo era de uma cor muito estranha que fazia as pessoas pensarem que era pintado. Podia simplesmente acordá-lo e perguntar-lhe o porquê dele estar ali com ela, o porquê de ele ser um ciumento crónico e o porquê dele a amar. Mas se o fizesse…ele podia ficar chateado. Podia achar que ela não lhe dava o devido valor…Mas tinha de saber, tinha de saber porque é que ele a amava. Baixou-se até ficar perto do rosto do rapaz, afastou-lhe os cabelos negros da testa e beijou-o levemente.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

O moreno mexeu-se e esticou o braço puxando Sakura para se deitar no seu peito.

Sasuke: Volta a dormir Sakura.

Sakura: Não Sasuke. Preciso de te perguntar uma coisa.

Sasuke: Então pergunta e depois volta a dormir.

Sakura: Porque…porque é que me amas?

Sasuke, destorneado, abriu os olhos e sentou-se fazendo a namorada sentar-se também. Os olhos negros mostravam supresa, espanto e então dor, estava magoado com a pergunta. Sakura então percebeu o grande erro. Abraçou Sasuke e beijou-lhe o ombro.

Sakura: Desculpa Sasuke-kun. Eu não devia ter perguntado isso.

Sasuke: Não. Ainda bem que o começou como uma jornada para te tornar em mais outra, mais outra apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. Mas tu…és diferente. Tu és a rapariga que me ignorou, que não quis saber de mim, que foi diferente e que me deixou perdidamente apaixonado. E acredita que isso nunca acontece. Tu és especial para mim, tu nem sabes a angustia em que eu entro quando penso que vou para longe de ti. Se isso não significa que te amo…então eu…

Sakura não o deixou terminar. Beijou-o. Beijou-o como nunca o tinha beijado. Kami seja louvado, como ela amava aquele rapaz.

Sakura: Eu amo-te tanto, Sasuke-kun. Desculpa ter perguntado aquilo.

Voltaram a beijar-se. Sasuke foi empurrando a rosada para ela se deitar novamente.

Sasuke: Também te amo Sakura…

Mergulharam no amor que sentiam um pelo outro novamente.

**Com o Naruto e a Hinata.**

Os dois estavam na pensão. Sentados no bar cada um com um copo de batido à frente eles conversavam. Hinata ria com as piadas que o namorado dizia.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, pára! Já não aguento mais.

Naruto: O que foi? Eu só falei a verdade.

Hinata: Deixa ele ouvir isso…Mudando de assunto…

Naruto: E aqui era a parte em que tu devias dar um assunto para falarmos.

Hinata: Não me deixas-te acabar. O que achas de amanhã irmos todos à praia amanhã?

Naruto: O que é que tu entendes por todos?

Hinata: Nós todos. Eu e as meninas e tu e os rapazes.

Naruto: Parece-me bem. Mas desejo-te boa sorte para convencer os casalinhos a irem.

Hinata: Eu cá me arranjo não te preocupes. Falando em casalinho…

O loiro olhou para entrada do bar dando de caras com Kiba e Ino molhados. Os dois vieram para junto do outro casal e sentaram-se.

Naruto: Onde é que vocês andaram?

Kiba: Por aí…

Hinata: Eu e o Naruto-kun estavamos a pensar em irmos todos juntos à praia amanhã. O que acham?

Ino: Parece-nos bem mas boa sorte em teres a aprovação do casalinho maravilha.

Naruto: Bah! Se ela disser que sim, o teme vai atrás. É coisa fácil.

Ino: Mas a testuda disse que ia treinar amanhã, ela inscreveu-se numa competição de surf.

Hinata: Ela pode treinar connosco lá e duvido que ela venha dormir cá hoje…

Kiba: E eu duvido que o Sasuke vá dormir ao hotel…

Hinata: Manda-lhe uma mensagem a avisar dos planos.

Ino: Está bem. – tira o telemóvel do bolso.

**Na praia escondida com Sasuke e Sakura.**

A rosada descansava a cabeça no peito do namorado enquanto este lhe fazia festas no cabelo. O telemóvel vibrou perto das pernas de Sakura que deu um pequeno salto ao sentir as cócegas. Esticou-se até conseguir chegar ao bolso dos calções e tirou de lá o telemóvel. Já ia ver a mensagem mas a mão do moreno impediu-a.

Sasuke: Quem quer que te esteja a mandar a mesagem pode esperar até depois do nosso banho.

Sakura: Banho? Que banho? Vai cair um chuveiro do céu? – senta-se.

Sasuke: Não precisamos de um chuveiro para tomar banho, temos o mar mesmo à nossa frente…

Sakura: Estamos nus.

Sasuke: Não me digas que tomas banho vestida em casa? Ninguém está aqui e não há nada que eu não tenha visto nesse corpo. Um banho a dois, eu e tu…

Sakura: És doido. – sorri.

Sasuke: Por ti.

Pegou na namorada ao colo e começou a caminhar para o mar. Mergulharam nas águas frias e emergiram ao mesmo tempo beijando-se de seguida.

**Na pensão.**

Ino: Ela não responde.

Kiba: Eu não queria estar a meter-me nos vossos planos mas o Verão está a acabar e a Sakura tem de treinar para aquela competição. A última coisa que todos nós queremos é estar em grupo, queremos estar sozinhos com vocês. Bem juntinhos e a curtir os momentos que nos restam junto de vocês.

Ino: Awn Kiba, isso foi muito fofo, mas ficar um tempo com os amigos também vai ser legal. Pelo menos uma noite.

Hinata: É verdade. Vai ser muito bom passar um tempo, todos nós juntos.

Naruto: A Hina-chan tem razão. Vai ser muito bom zoar com todo mundo junto. Brincar na praia, sei lá.

Ino: Ei! Já sei!

Kiba: O quê?

Ino: Podemos fazer um lual "caseiro" na praia. Com cabanas, fogueira, mashmellows e tudo o mais.

Hinata: Ino! Amei a Ideia!

Naruto: Verdade! Muito legal!

Kiba: Só mesmo a minha namorada para pensar nisso. *Dá um selinho nela*

Hinata: Agora só temos que dar um jeito de falar com o casal já-já-terão-um-filho.

Ino: Não é como se nós duas estivessemos para trás nisso, mas enfim...

Naruto: Ah, isso é mais fácil. Uma hora eles vão ter que comer. É só a gente esperar eles voltarem pra cá.

Sakura: *aparecendo de repente* Quem voltar pra cá?

Kiba: O.o Naruto, você é vidente manooo.

Naruto: o.O Wow! QUE MÁXIMO! ^-^

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Ino: Enfim... Nós estavamos falando de vocês.

Sakura: E falando o que de nós?

Hinata: Que nós tinhámos que dar um jeito de falar com vocês, porque nós decidimos fazer um lual "caseiro".

Naruto: Todos nós, juntos.

Kiba: Mais uma das ótimas ideias da minha namorada. ^.^

Sakura: Ela já eeve alguma? O.O

Ino: TESTUDA!

Sakura: hsuahsuahs' É brincadeira porquinha. ^.~

Ino: Rum. Bom mesmo.

Hinata: Então, o que acham da ideia?

Sasuke: Por mim, está ótimo. Quando?

Sakura: Por que não amanhã? Eu já começar o meu treinamento amanhã mesmo, então a gente aproveita o dia. ^.^

Ino: Por mim, tah ótimo.

Hianta: Por mim também.

Naruto: E se está ok por vocês, está pra gente também.

Kiba: Bom, então é melhor a gente ir dormir, pra amanhã estarmos com bastante energia, né?

Sasuke: Concordo. E nós gastamos bastante energia hoje, né Saki-chan?

Naruto: Sasuke, o que você e a Sakura fazem ou deixam de fazer sozinhos não é de nosso interesse. ¬¬

Kiba: É verdade.

Sasuke: E eu falei algo de mais?

Kiba e Naruto: ...¬¬...

Sakura: Vamos. Toh com sono.

Ino: Boa Noite gente.

Hinata: Boa Noite.

Naruto: Durmam bem.

Outros: Vocês também.

E assim todos foram dormir...

No dia seguinte...

As garotas já estavam acordadas e estavam arrumando cestas de piquenique e bolsas com tudo que precisavam.

Arrumaram tudo, desde as comidas e bebidas, até os sacos de dormir, isqueiro (para ascender a fogueira de noite), as barracas e algumas roupas para elas e para os garotos, caso fossem se banhar.

Então, cada uma foi para o seu quarto acordar o namorado.

**Kibaino**

Kiba estava dormindo confortavelmente. Sonahva com a linda namorada que tinha e o lugar onde estava. Era tudo tão perfeito que ele queria não ter que acordar, pois assim ele ficaria para sempre ao lado do seu amor.

Mas, então, como num piscar de olhos, tudo começou a desmoronar.

_Kiba... Kiba... Querido... Kiba... KIBA!_

Kiba: Acordei! Acordei!

Ino: Aleluia dorminhoco. Estava a te chamar faz uma década.

Kiba: Desculpe-me, estava a sonhar.

Ino: E posso saber com o que?

Kiba: Com uma garota sensual, linda e perfeita comigo numa praia.

Ino: Hum.. E quem seria a garota?

Kiba: Não era você, se é o que quer saber.

Ino: Ò.Ó O QUÊ?

Kiba: hahahaha' *Puxa a Ino e a abraça* É brincadeira bobinha. Estava sonhando com você. E em como queria ficar aqui contigo para sempre.

Ino: Awn. Eu também queria que ficesse comigo aqui pra sempre. Prometes que não vai me esquecer quando for embora?

Kiba: *Pega o rosto dela entre as mãos* Ino, eu nunca poderia esquecer-te. Você é aquela que foi a única e se tornar meu sol, minha gravidade, meu ar, meu tudo. Eu te amo demais para em algum segundo não pensar em você. Mas, se te acalmar, eu prometo que nunca, jamais, em toda a minha vida, irei te esquecer.

Ino: *emocionada* Kiba, eu também te amo demais. Acho que algum dia eu deixar de te amar, vou ter morrido. Eu te amo muito mesmo. *O beija*

Kiba: Sabe, acho que se continuarmos nos beijando, no seu quarto e na sua cama, vamos atrasar bastante os outros.

Ino: huashuashuashuash. Bobo. Vamos, levante e se arrume. Já rrumei as suas malas, então não demore.

Kiba: Sim senhora. ^-^7

**Sasusaku**

Sasuke já estava acordado há algum tempo. Acordou porque sentiu que havia algo faltando ao seu lado. E, realmente, sua rosada não estava lá.

Ficou na cama por um tempo que, para ele, era muito longo. Não aguêntava ficar tanto tempo assim sem vê-la. Começava a achar que acordar com ela deitada junto de si pudesse trazer sorte.

Depois de um tempo na cama ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta. Sabia que era sua rosada, mas continuou deitado. Queria que ela viesse acordá-lo, para supreendê-la e, por ele, prendê-la na cama o dia inteiro.

Sentiu o lado direito da cama afundar um pouco. Continuou finjindo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun. Eu sei que está acordado.

Ele deu seu famoso sorriso Uchiha e virou-se para ela.

Sasuke: Pensei que se me acorda-se com um beijo eu ia conseguir te fazer ficar aqui comigo o resto do dia.

Sakura: sabe que eu ia amar fazer isso, mas hoje eu tenho que treinar e vamos ter um lual, lembra-se?

Sasuke: Sim, me lembro. Mas seria tão legal se a gente ficasse aqui.

Sakura: Seria. Mas eu prometo que te recompenso depois. Agora levanta e vai se arrumar. Já fiz suas malas. *pretes a levantar*

Sasuke: *segura-a pelo pulso* E o meu beijo de bom dia?

Sakura: *sentando-se na cama e se inclinando para ele* Ahh, não presicas dele.

Sasuke: *Se inclinando para ela.* Acho que preciso sim. Senão como vou começar bem o dia?

Sakura: Você dá um jeito. *e o beija.*

O beijo, como a grande maioria que trocavam, foi quente, sedutor, sublime e cheio de amor. Simplesmente perfeito.

Sakura: Vai se arrumar, vai?

Sasuke: Eu vou, mas depois quero continuar hein?

Sakura: *sorrindo* Sim senhor.

**Naruto e Hinata**

Naruto, diferente dos outros, ainda estava dormindo. E sonhando com tigelas de ramen e com a Hinata o servindo na boca.

Fora do mundo dos sonhos, ela estava roncando feito um porco, todo esparramado na cama e com a toquinha que ele sempre usa pra dormir.

Quando Hinata entrou no quarto teve vontade de rir com a cena. Não importava quantas vezes visse aquilo, sempre teria graça.

Apesar da idade e do tamanho, Narutp sempre foi e sempre será uma criança por dentro.

E essa era uma das coisas tão belas nele. A sua inocência, seu caráter, seu carisma.

Tudo isso fizeram com que ela se apaixonasse por ele.

Andou até a cama com calma. Sabia que mesmo que se começasse a fazer um escândalo, era muito provável que ele não acordasse, mas ainda assim não queria arrisacar. Seria muita maldade perturbar um sono tão profundo assim.

Mas, infelizmente, teria que acordá-lo. Precisavam sair e preparar tudo. E acordar aquela grande menino não seria fácil.

Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e o sacodiu levemente. Ele sequer se mexeu.

Tenou sacudi-lo com mais força, mas não teve nenhuma reação.

Hinata: *sussurrando no ouvido dele* Naruto-kun, acorde.

Naruto: Sim Hinata. Quero mais rámen de porco, por favor.

Hinata: *gota* Naruto, não estou te servindo ramén. Acorda garoto.

Naruto: *ainda dormindo* Não tem mais rámen de porco? Como assim? Eu sou o rei, mande fazer mais!

Hinata: Ai meu Deus. *sacode ainda mais o Naruto* ACORDAA!

Naruto: AHH! ACORDEI! ACORDEI! CADÊ O PORCO?

Hinata: *gota ainda maior* Naruto-kun. Não tem um porco aqui.

Naruto: *olha em volta* Eu não esotu no meu castelo nas colinas e você não é mais minha rainha me servindo ramén de porco?

Hinata: ahushaus' Não Naruto-kun. Mas posso te fazer um ramén quentinho agora se você se arrumar pra sair. Suas malas já estão feitas. E se você quiser, ainda posso ser sua rainha.

Naruto: Um ramén vai ser ótimo. E Hina, você já é minha rainha. Nada mudaria isso.

Hinata: Awnn. Já disse que você é o namorado mais fofo do mundo?

Naruto: Não, mas eu tenho quesa certeza de que disse que era o mais sexy.

Hinata: Não vamos exagerar.

Naruto: O quê? O.O

Hinata: É brincadeira seu bobo! *lhe dá um beijo*

Naruto: Rum. Acho bom dona Hinata. *lhe dá outro beijo*

Hinata: hehe. Vai se arrumar, vai?

Naruto: Já vou, já vou.

Depois de todos já arrumados, tomaram um bom café da manhã e rumaram para uma região da praia mais distante, mas que costumava ter mais arrebentações, para que a Sakura pudesse praticar e todo pudessem se divertir.

Chegando lá, todos montaram as barracas e já deixaram tudo pronto.

Sakura tirou sua roupa e ficou só com o bikini, pegou sua prancha e foi para a água, se aquecer um pouco.

Hinata e Ino também ficaram só de bikini, mas decidiram aproveitar o lindo dia para descansar debaixo dos guarda-sóis.

Os garotos também relaxaram um pouco na areia, exceto por Sasuke, que também pegou sua prancha e foi se aquecer junto da rosada.

Sakura: Aposto que consigo fazer mais manobras que você.

Sasuke: E eu aposto que não.

Sakura: Vamos ver?

E veio uma onda muito boa para ambos. Fizeram um Back side e começaram a surfá-la. Sakura fez um belissimo Aerial 360° enquanto Sasuke se contentou com um simples Cut back.

Sakura: Fala sério Sasuke-kun! Eu sei que você faz melhor!

Sasuke: Só estou me aquecendo Sakura!

E então continuaram surfando (_nota da Paah: Gente, eu não sei o nome de mais nenhuma manobra, então vou falar só dessas duas okok? Inner: E ela está com muita preguiça de ir colocar no google. Eu: Inner, volta pro quinto dos infernos de onde você veio e me deixa em paz, okok? Voltando..._) por ai que nem duas gazelas (_alguém lembra o nome daquele bicho quefica saltando por ai nas montanhas?) _bichasnum campo florido. (_O.õ_)

Depois, mais ou menos na hora do almoço, todos se juntaram na toalha estendida pela Ino e Pela Hinata, em que as comidas já estavam arrumadas e começaram a comer.

Sakura: Obrigada por treinar comigo hoje Sasuke-kun. Foi muito bom.

Sasuke: Foi uma prazer Sakura. Não precisa agradecer.

Ino: Hey, vamos ir para o mar! A Hinata e eu não entramos lá o dia todo praticamente!

Hinata: Mas agora Ino? Nós acabamos de comer!

Kiba: É Ino. Pode te fazer mal ir agora. Vamos esperar só mais um pouco?

Ino: Ahh... Tah bom né? Mas vamos fazer o que até lá?

Naruto: Vamos jogar alguma coisa! E na sombra, de preferência, porque o sol está forte.

Sasuke: Eu monto o Guarda-sol.

Kiba: E eu monto o outro.

Naruto: E eu vou pegar o UNO! =D

Hinata: *-* Unoooo! =D

Ino: Dois viciados nisso. ¬¬

Sakura: Ah porquinha, é legal! Quem sabe você ganha dessa vez?

Ino: Eu sempre posso ganhar Sakura, mas não tenho culpa se os outros roubam e ganham antes.

Sakura: ¬¬' Você é a única que rouba nesse jogo e ainda não consegue ganhar.

Ino: Ò.Ó

Kiba: Hey Ino! Quer me ajudar?

Ino: Já vou! Só não te mato agora Sakura, porque vou ficar com o meu namorado. ò.ó

Sakura: Aham... Até maais.

_Depois de tudo montado..._

Naruto: PRONTO! VAMOS JOGAR!

Sakura: *Dá um cascudo nele* Não precisa gritar seu Baka!

Naruto: Aiai... Tah bom Sakura.

E ficaram jogando ali por um tempo, até o sol não estar tão forte. Sasuke, Kiba e Sakura ganharam grande parte das partidas. Enquanto que Naruto e Hinata ganharam algumas e Ino não ganhou nenhuma. (_XD_)

Ino: Isso não é justo.

Naruto: Ninguém tem culpa se você não sabe jogar.

Ino: Ò.Ó EU SEI SIM! VOCÊS QUE ROUBAM!

Kiba: Calma Ino. Que tal a gente ir para o mar agora?

Ino: Tah bom! ^-^

Todos: o.õ

Sakura: *sussurra para o Sasuke* Com o Kiba ela fica calminha de tudo.

Sasuke: *sussurra de volta* Realmente…

Naruto: VAMOS NADAR! *Puxa a Hinata* VEM HINA-CHAN!

Hinata: *rindo* Já estou indo Naruto-kun!

Ino: *Também corre* ME PEGUE SE PUDER KIBA!

Kiba: HEY! VOLTA AQUI!

Sakura: hahahaha! Nossos amigos são tão loucos...

Sasuke: É, mas não é como se não fossemos também.

Sakura: Porque diz isso?

Sasuke: por causa disso. *Pega a Sakura no colo e corre com ela até o mar e se joga com ela*

Sakura: Ah! Seu maluco!

Sasuke: Eu disse que a gente é meio doido! Hahaha!

Sakura: Você vai ver! *Começa uma guerra de água*

Logo a guerra de água se torna uma brincadeira com todos os amigos, que se divertem muito no mar durante a tarde.

Ino: Aiai. Foi legal. Mas eu quero um sorvete.

Hinata: Eu também quero.

Sakura: E eu também.

Sasuke: E vai querer do que?

Todas: CHOCOLATE! =D

Naruto: O.O como as três responderam ao mesmo tempo?

Kiba: Não sei. Só que é legal! =D

Sakura: É que é o nosso sabor favorito. Sorvete de chocolate.

Hinata: Adorooo sorvete de chocolate!

Ino: Sorvete de chocolate! Sorvete de chocolate! Sorvete de Chocolate!

Kiba: ^-^' Que tensooo. Vamos lá!

E eles foram comprar o sorvete de chocolate.

Depois, quando caiu a noite, montaram a fogueira e as barracas e ficaram assando marshmellows en volta dela.

Sakura: Hoje o dia foi perfeito.

Hinata: É verdade.

Ino: Só que tudo seria mais perfeito se a gente não estivesse tão perto de uma despedida.

Kiba: Ahh Ino. Por favor, não fica triste.

Hinata: Mas é verdade. Nós estamos correndo o risco de vocês nos esquecerem quando voltarem para casa.

Naruto: *abraça mais forte a Hinata* Hina-chan, eu nunca esquecia de você, porque vocÊ se tornou minha vida, meu refugio, meu universo.

Kiba: O mesmo posso dizer pra você Ino. Eu nunca seria capaz de te esquecer.

Sasuke: Isso mesmo. Nós amamos vocês e nunca, jamais, vamos deixar de pensar em vocÊs. Eu te amo Sakura e você é tudo pra mim.

Sakura: Eu também te amo Sasuke.

Ino: Tive uma idéia!

Hinata: Qual?

Ino: Vamos fazer uma espécie de pacto! Que nunca vamos nos esquecer uns dos outros.

Kiba: Eu topo.

Naruto: Eu também.

Sakura: e o que a gente faz?

Ino: sei lá, faz um juramento, ou algo assim.

Hinata: Porque não juramos uns aos outros que nunca vamos nos esquecer?

Naruto: LEGAL! Vamos lá!

Ino: Quem quer começar?

Sakura: Eu começo.

Ino: Tah bom.

Sakura: *Se vira para o Sasuke* Sasuke, eu juro nunca te esquecer. Eu sempre vou te amar e nunca, jamais, vou voltar com a minha palavra.

Sasuke: Sakura, eu também nunca vou te esquecer. Eu juro que sempre vou te amar e nunca, nunca mesmo, vou voltar atrás com isso.

Hinata e Ino: Awwwnt! *-*

Naruto: AGORA EU!

Sasuke: Vai Naruto.

Naruto: *Se vira para a Hinata* Hina-chan. Você sabe que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar e, por isso eu juro que nunca, jamai,vou te esquecer e sempre vou te amar.

Hinata: Naruto... Você sabe que eu também te amo. Mais do que qualquer coisa. E eu também juro sempre te amar e nunca vou te esquecer.

Ino: Awnt! Que lindo isso.

Kiba: Agora só falta a gente.

Ino: É... Eu começo. Kiba; Você simplesmente virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo e em um bom sentido. Você é o homem que eu amo e sempre vou amar, não importa o que aconteça. Eu juro que sempre vou me lembrar de você assim como sempre vou te amar, cada dia mais.

Kiba: Eu também te amo Ino. Você é a mulher que eu sempre vou amar e é o ser mais especial para mim. Não me imagino sem você. E eu sempre vou me lembrar de você. Nunca vou te esquecer assim como sempre vou te amar, mais e mais.

Hinata: Bom, pronto. Agora, todos nós já fizemos o pacto.

Sakura: É... Assim pelo menos, sabemos que nunca vamos nos esquecer de nada.

Naruto: Ééé... Toh fikando com sono.

Hinata: Eu também...

Ino: Vamos dormir kiba?

Kiba: Vamos. Boa noite.

Ino: Boa noite gente.

Todos: Boa noite.

Naruto: Nós também já vamos né Hina-chan?

Hinata: É sim. Boa noite pros dois.

Naruto: Boa noite.

SasuSaku: Boa noite.

Sakura: Quer dormir Sasuke?

Sasuke: Não. Mas quero ficar abraçado com você mais um pouco.

Sakura: Não é como se eu fosse reclamar. ^-^

Sasuke: *a beija* Eu te amo.

Sakura: Também te amo.

Nas outras barracas, a mesma cena se repitia.

E todos acabarm dormindo, sendo protegidos pelas estrelas, pela lua, e pelo mar, tão, tão azul.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

-/-

_**Nota da Paah: GENTEEE! **__**DESCULPA A DEMORA!**_

_**Juro, a culpa é só minha e peço MIL E UMA desculpas.**_

_**Mas, espero sinceramente que gostem.**_

_**Kisus e deixem reviews, okok?**_

_**Nota da Fipa: Que é isso da demora? **_

_**Salvas-te o capitulo!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.

Os meninos vão embora agora, o que irá ser das relações?

Paah: Se depender de nós amiga, botes salva-vidas, galochas, capas de chuva, guarda-chuva e provavelmente um tsunami de lágrimas. Mas tudo muuuuito normal. ^^'

-/-

O moreno acordou com o som das gaivotas. Bocejou sonoramente e piscou os olhos tentando reunir as ideias, lembrar onde estava. Foi então que sentiu o braço preso a alguma coisa e algo sobre a sua perna. Virou a cabeça para o lado e deu de caras com um monte de cabelos rosa, pertencentes à rapariga adormecida aninhada no seu ombro. Esticou o braço acariciando os cabelos de Sakura, sorriu ao vê-la despertar.

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Bom dia Sakura. Acho que devemos ir andando, a competição de surf é hoje.

Sakura: Não quero. Quero ficar aqui contigo para sempre, quero que este momento dure para sempre porque sei que amanhã tu vais embora.

Sasuke: Já te esqueceste do que prometemos ontem à noite? Nós vamos embora, mas vocês vão sempre estar connosco. Agora vamos levar-te para a pensão e preparar-te para a competição.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, amo-te.

Sasuke disse que também a amava. Sairam os dois da barraca espreguiçando-se, inalando o cheiro vindo do mar. Alguns segundos depois os outros casais sairam das respectivas barracas. Os outros dois rapazes tinham caras de sono. Mas Naruto, esse quase dormia em pé. Estava apoiado na namorada.

Ino: BOM DIA ALEGRIA!

Naruto: Cala a boca! Quero dormir!

Kiba: Vê como é que falas com a minha namorada baka!

Sasuke: Calem a boca os dois! Que coisa logo de manhã.

Naruto e Kiba: Ele é que começou. – apontam um para o outro.

Sasuke: revira os olhos. – Vamos embora, comer que depois esta menina aqui tem uma competição para estar.

Hinata: Vamos estar lá para te apoiar.

Sakura: Obrigado pessoal. – sorri.

Os casalinhos encaminharam-se para a pensão, onde tomaram o pequeno almoço e mudaram de roupa. Esperaram até à tarde, pois as ondas seriam melhores e faria mais sentido a competição ser nessa altura. Sakura estava nervosa, não parava de andar de um lado para o outro sobre o olhar atento dos amigos. O que tinha acontecido na última competição tinha-a deixado com medo. Podia acontecer novamente e desta vez ter consequências graves. A altura chegou, a altura de agarrar na prancha e ir para a praia. Seja o que Kami quiser…

A praia estava repleta de gente. Havia câmaras espalhadas por todo o lado e toldos montados. Havia pessoas de tolhas ao ombro e chapéus de Sol montados. A rosada foi-se inscrever com o namorado, enquanto os amigos procuravam um lugar na praia para puderem assistir à competição.

Os organizadores deram-lhe um número e indicaram-lhe uma área para ela competir. Quando ia para essa área deu de caras com outra surfista. Uma rapariga de cabelos curtos laranjas e olhos pretos. A Haruno lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. A rapariga sorriu-lhe sinicamente e caminhou até lá.

Sakura: Kelly…

Kelly: Haruno Sakura. Não te via desde a última competição. O que te aconteceu? Ficas-te com medinho de morrer? Adivinha. Morre-se naquelas ondas, tu serias apenas mais uma. E este quem é? O teu namoradinho? Bonito e sexy demais para estar com uma sonsinha como tu.

Sakura: Quem vai ao fundo hoje vais ser tu Kelly.

Kelly: Queres saber como é estar com uma verdadeira vencedora? – esfrega-se no corpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Eu tenho a minha vencedora. Não preciso de ti para nada.

Kelly: Pena. Tem cuidado lá fora Haruno. Pode ser que morras afogada desta vez. – vai embora.

Sakura: Aquela miúda mete-me uns nervos. Gahh!

Sasuke tomou o rosto da namorada entre as mãos, beijando-lhe a testa.

Sakura: Aquela miúda quase me matou na última competição onde eu estive. Meteu-se à minha frente e atirou-me da prancha.

Sasuke: Não deixes que ela te afecte. Ela está apenas com medo, porque sabe que tu és muito boa e não tens medo de nada.

Sakura: Eu tenho medo de uma coisa. Medo de morrer no mar, o mar levou o meu pai. É bem capaz de me levar também. – olhos começam a encher-se de lágrimas.

Sasuke: Não digas disparates Sakura. O mar nunca te vai levar, eu não vou deixar. Se algo te acontecer…eu morro. Eu prometo se alguma coisa te acontecer agora, eu salto ali para dentro e vou buscar-te.

Sakura: Obrigado Sasuke.

A rosada abraçou o namorado apertando-o com força e inspirando o perfume dele, iria ser o seu amuleto da sorte, o cheiro dele.

A sirene do inicio da competição foi ouvida, era altura de entrar e ser a melhor. Sem se importar com Kelly ou com as outras surfistas, sem se importar com o namorado ir embora no dia a seguir, sem se importar com os problemas, apenas importar com a competição. Fez as manobras exigidas pelas regas, nas quais se saiu bem e obteu boa pontuação. No final restavam apenas duas surfistas em competição, Sakura e Kelly, eternas rivais. Para esta última fase cada uma precisava de apanhar uma boa onda e aguentar-se até ao final, a que recebesse mais pontos ganhava. Como gananciosa que era, Kelly fez questão de apanhar a primeira onda. Meteu-se em cima da prancha e apanhou-a de maneira perfeita, tudo estava a correr bem até que…Caiu da prancha e foi ao fundo. Ficou debaixo de água tempo demais para o gosto de Sakura, isto não era suposto acontecer. Como boa pessoa que era Sakura saltou para dentro de água para a ir buscar. Como era de esperar Kelly estava inconsciente no fundo do oceno, tinha batido com a cabeça numa pedra. A rosada agarrou-a e começou a nadar para cima, os pulmões que começavam a gritar por ar agradeceram quando chegou ao de cima. Os nadadores salvadores em motas de água vieram ter com elas e levaram as duas para a areia. Os amigos e o namorado da Haruno vieram logo ter com ela, furando por entre a multidão. Os nadadores salvadores estavam de volta de Kelly e Sakura estava ajoelhada na areia, observando a rival. Kelly despertou cuspindo água e sentando-se. Os olhos pretos estavam vermelhos e deitavam algumas lágrimas. Olhou para a rosada e sorriu.

Kelly: Obrigado. Sakura salvaste-me a vida. Depois de tudo o que eu te fiz…

Sakura: Não sou rancorosa. Parece que a competição acabou, suponho que seja um empate.

Kelly: Não, não. Eu desisto. Tu ganhaste esta Sakura. Justamente. – aperta-lhe a mão.

A rosada sorriu e agradeceu. Os troféus foram entregues e Sakura foi fotografada e deu entrevistas para revistas desportivas. Os jornalistas estavam mais interessados em saber sobre o salvamento do que sobre a competição. Quando finalmente conseguiu fugir para chegar perto dos amigos , foi erguida nos ombros de Kiba e Naruto.

Sakura: Ponham-me no chão! Os dois, já!

Naruto: Sakura-chan foste espantosa.

Sakura: Está bem fui. Agora ponham-me no chão.

Os dois rapazes deixaram-na cair para a frente, onde Sasuke tinha os braços abertos. A rosada riu alto ao ser apertada pelos braços fortes do namorado, sob os olhares e os sorrisos carinhosos dos amigos.

Kiba: Sou o único aqui que acha que merecemos comemoração?

Naruto: Mas tu és um animal de festas, sempre à procura de bebida e rabos de saias. Nem toda a gente quer festas.

Ino: Rabos de saias Inuzuka Kiba?

Kiba: Brincadeirinha do Naruto amor.

Sasuke: Brincadeira nada. De nós os três tu eras o mais mulherengo.

Kiba: Não estão a ajudar. – entre dentes.

Ino: Mulherengo?

Kiba: Isso era passado, agora só tu importas.

Hinata: Awnt! Que fofo. Mas eu concordo com ele, deviamos comemorar isto. E já que vocês…

A morena não conseguia dizer a palavra. Significava dizer adeus ao namorado e aos outros dois rapazes de quem se tinha tornado amiga. Sorriu de maneira fraca, o que fez com que o namorado lhe agarra-se na mão.

Naruto: Nós vamos voltar Hinata-chan. Já falamos sobre isto.

Ino: Somos raparigas. Por isso calou. Anda cá Hina. – puxa Hinata para um abraço.

As duas raparigas permaneceram abraçadas até que a rosada se juntou ao abraço também. Segundos depois todos estavam abraçados, incluido os rapazes. Sorriam todos, aquele Verão tinha sido memorável. Tinha servido para encontrarem o amor, para se sentirem completos.

A noite chegou, as raparigas estavam no quarto da pensão. A arranjarem-se para se encontrarem com os namorados no átrio para irem dançar a um bar. Hanabi estava sentada numa das camas a observar as três mais velhas correrem de um lado para o outro, a mudarem de roupa, a pentearem os cabelos pela décima vez, a mudarem os sapatos…A rapariga já estava a ficar tonta, a única coisa que ela via eram borrões a correrem pelo quarto. Quando a correria finalmenta parou, as três raparigas mais velhas estavam paradas em frente ao espelho empurrando-se tentando terem a melhor vista do reflexo. Hanabi estava com os olhos a brilhar enquanto olhava para elas as três, estavam mais bonitas do que alguma ela tinha visto. As três usavam vestidos iguais porém de cores diferentes que contrastavam com os olhos e a cor de cabelo de cada uma.

Hanabi: Estão lindas! – bate palmas.

Hinata: Eu sinto-me desconfortável.

Ino: Não sentes nada. Vamos andando que os rapazes devem estar a chegar.

Hinata: Sim vamos. Na cama às dez e meia. Adoro-te. – beija a testa da irmã.

Hanabi: Também te adoro. Divirtam-se meninas.

As três mais velhas sairam do quarto, deixando a pequena Hyuuga sozinha, mas, não contavam que ela já tinha chamado um "amigo", o Konohamaru, para ir até lá naquela noite.

Enquanto passavam pelos corredores da pensão, as pessoas ficavam de olhos arregalados. Toda a gente conhecia as três raparigas e sabia como elas se vestiam, logo nunca as tinham visto assim tão elegantes. Os namorados já estavam no átrio da pensão, esperando por elas. Quando as viram descer as escadas ficaram maravilhados. Nunca as tinham visto tão…a palavra que vinha à cabeça dos três era deslumbrantes. Podiam jurar que se estavam a babar, já deviam ter uma poça junto aos pés. As raparigas sorriram entre si e agarrando nas mãos dos respectivos namorados, sairam.

Quando entraram no bar onde iriam passar a maior parte da noite começaram logo a dançar. A música era bastante alegre e toda a gente dançava ou batia o pé ao ritmo da música. De repente a música parou e foi substituida pela voz do DJ.

DJ: Estou a sentir-me sentimental esta noite. Cavalheiros, agarrem numa senhora. Esta é para os casais apaixonados.

A música antes alegre foi substituida por uma música calma e romântica, rapidamente todos os homens ali presentes agarraram numa mulher e começaram a dançar. O nosso grupinho não foi excepção. Cada um dos rapazes agarrou a namorada bem perto do seu corpo e apertou-a com força.

**Com Naruto e Hinata.**

A morena estava a tentar lutar para não deixar que as lágrimas caissem. Não podia chorar, não agora, não quando estava com o namorado. Naruto percebeu que algo estava mal com a namorada e tirou-lhe o rosto do seu peito para puder olhá-la nos olhos.

Naruto: Não chores Hina-chan. Eu vou chorar também.

Hinata: começa a chorar de verdade. – Não te quero perder.

Naruto: uma lágrima escorre dos olhos azuis. – Não vais perder-me. Eu vou estar sempre a pensar em ti. Sempre…

Hinata: Prometes?

Naruto: Prometo. Vou pensar em ti sempre que respirar. A toda a hora, a todo o minuto, a todo o segundo…Vais sempre ser o meu pensamento. Amo-te.

Hinata: Também te amo Naruto-kun.

O loiro teve de esconder o rosto no pescoço da namorada para esconder as lágrimas, sabia que se os amigos o vissem chorar iram gozar com ele até ao fim dos seus dias. Hinata abraçou o namorado fortemente e também chorou.

**Com Kiba e Ino.**

Ino tinha o queixo apoiado no ombro do namorado e uma das mãos nos cabelos castanhos. Ele tinha o rosto escondido no espaço onde o pescoço e o ombro de Ino se encontravam, dava-lhe aí leves beijos fazendo-a arrepiar.

Ino: Vou sentir falta disso…Vou sentir tanto a tua falta aqui, tu tornaste-te a minha razão de abrir os olhos de manhã.

Kiba: Shh. Não digas isso. Se pensares em mim, não vais sentir a minha falta.

Ino: Vou sentir sim. Vou sentir falta dos teus olhos, do teu corpo, das tuas gracinhas, de fazer amor contigo. Vou sentir a tua falta Kiba. Não te quero longe de mim. Sabe-se lá se tu não me vais esquecer assim que a primeira atirada te aparecer à frente.

Kiba: Não digas isso nunca mais. Eu podia ser um mulherengo antes de te conhecer mas agora só tu importas. Eu juro que vais sempre ser quem eu amo.

Ino: Amo-te Kiba. Muito.

Kiba: Eu a ti.

**Com Sasuke e Sakura.**

A rosada estava com o rosto encostado sobre o coração do namorado, apenas tentando ouvir os batimentos em vez da música. Tentando manter presente o coração dele, o cheiro dele, os traços do corpo dele que conseguia sentir…O moreno percebeu que algo se passava com a namorada, ela estava demasiado calada.

Sasuke: O que se passa?

Sakura: Que queres dizer? Não se passa nada.

Sasuke: Estás demasiado calada.

Sakura: Estou apenas a tentar memorizar o teu corpo. Vou ter saudades tuas.

Sasuke: E eu tuas. Muitas. Nunca pensem que umas férias e uma batalha para te meter na minha cama, resultassem num grande amor para mim e para os meus amigos.

Sakura: A vida é cheia de surpresas. Umas vezes ganham-se coisas, outras vezes perdem-se coisas…Acho que com este Verão eu ganhei. Ganhei um amor, ganhei amigos novos, ganhei um campeonato de surf. – risada.

Sasuke: Apenas duas dessas coisas seram eternas. Podes sempre perder o próximo campeonato de surf, mas a amizade daqueles dois e o meu amor é eterno. Para sempre…

O moreno beijou-a docemente e foi prontamente correspondido. Sakura agarrou-se ao corpo do namorado deixando escorrer apenas uma lágrima. Seria a única lágrima que iria chorar. Quase que riu com o pensamento, seria impossivel não chorar quando ele se fosse embora. Aquela iria ser a única lágrima que iria chorar junto de Sasuke.

Sakura: Acho que hoje vou precisar que você durma comigo, para sentir você ao meu lado por mais tempo.

Sasuke: E eu não vou reclamar.

Então seguiu-se a noite. Quando as meninas chegaram na pousada com os namorados, que concordaram em dormir lá e depois pegar as coisas no hotel de manhã, acharam Hanabi com Konohamaru aos beijos.

Naruto ficou um pouco enciumado, já que Hanabi era "parte da familia", mas logo deixou pra lá.

E as garotas... Bem, elas só faltavam babar em cima dos dois, dizendo "que bonitinhooo!"

E logo a manhã chegou. E junto com ela, chegou também a hora dos rapazes irem embora. As meninas, quando acordaram, desejaram que elas pudessem fechar os olhos e ficar ali mais um tempo. Só com eles.

Ino: "_Kiba... Queria ficar mais tempo contigo."_

Kiba: Ino...

Ino: Deixa-me ficar aqui só por mais um tempo. Não quero sair do teu lado.

Kiba: Também não quero. Mas hoje eu tenho que ir.

Ino: Não me lembre disso ainda, por favor.

Kiba: Ino... Vou deixar algo com você, além do meu coração é claro, para se lembrar de mim.

Ino: Como se eu fosse te esquecer.

Kiba: Mas algo meu pode ajudar a amenizar um pouco as saudades.

Ino: Hum... e o que ficaria comigo?

Kiba: Que tal o meu casaco favorito?

Ino: Aquele que você ama, adora, venera, etc?

Kiba: esse mesmo. ^^

Ino: *sorri* Acho que não vou poder sair por ai usando, mas vou adorar abracá-lo de noite. ^^

Kiba: E eu quero levar o teu perfume comigo. Eu adoro sentir seu cheiro quando vou dormir.

Ino: Tudo bem. Por mim eu ia contigo na mala... Será que eu consigo entrar nela?

Kiba: haushaush' Não Ino. Acho que não. E eu não ia correr o risco de você morrer asfixiada lá dentro. Eu suporto a saudade, mas não suporto te perder.

Ino: Awwnt... Que lindo isso. *o beija profundamente*

Kiba: Não tanto quanto você.

Ino: Que cliché.

Kiba: Mas é verdade.

**Com Naruto e Hinata**

Eles acordaram abraçados, pensando no anjo que cada um tinha em seus braços. Trocaram um demorado selinho e olharam nos olhos um do outro.

Naruto: Queria ter algo para te dar de lembrança.

Hinata: Eu queria que você ficasse comigo para sempre.

Naruto: *sorri* Eu sei...

De repente algo bate na cabeça do Naruto.

Naruto: Ai!

Hinata: Que houve?

Naruto: *Pega a coisa que o atingiu* Isso veio parar na minha cabeça não sei como.

Hinata: *-* Um porquinho de pelucia! Que lindo. Me lembra do seu sonho doido. ^^

Naruto: Hey! Tai, esse peluche vai ser a minha lembrança pra você, já que nos lembra de algo tão especial. ^^

Hinata: Com certeza o seu sonho foi bem especial. E engraçado. Ao menos pra mim. ^^

Naruto: Hey! Ainda pretendo me tornar rei e comer porco! E você tem que ser minha rainha.

Hinata: Não seria de mais ninguém.

**Com Sasuke e Sakura**

Sasuke acordou com os raios de sol em seu rosto e, assim que se acostumou a claridade, olhou a obra divina que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Não queria acordá-la, mas precisava fazer isso.

A beijou ternamente até que ela acordou e o beijou de volta.

Sakura: Poderia me acostumar com isso.

Sasuke: Isso o quê?

Sakura: Acordar com um beijo seu.

Sasuke: Posso não prometer que poderá fazer isso amanhã, mas assim que nós ficarmos juntos definitivamente, eu te garanto que acordará assim sempre.

Sakura: Mas eu não quero que você vá embora.

Sasuke: Já sei.

Ele levanta-se, vai até a sua mala e pega uma pulseirinha, já meio velha, mas bem conservada.

Sakura: o que é isso?

Sasuke: Isso é algo que meu irmão me deu, quando era muito novo e tinha medo do escuro. Ele disse que espantava os "monstros" e dava sorte. Quero que fique com você, para você não ter medo do mar e sempre me ter contigo.

Sakura: *emocionada* Sasuke! Obrigada! Isso é muito lindo.

Sasuke: Não tanto quanto você.

Sakura: Eu te amo. ^^

Sasuke: Eu também te amo. ^^ Mas preciso arrumar minha mala.

Sakura: Eu te ajudo.

**Quando todos estavam prontos e já no aeroporto...**

Sasuke: Bem, vamos indo para a área de embarque.

Sakura: Vamos... *triste*

Sasuke: Bom, na verdade, nós devemos ir para lá só nós, então nós vamos nos despedir aqui.

Isso deixou Sakura estática. Não tinha como ela ter uma reação.

Hinata: Adeus, Naruto-kun *chorando*

Naruto: *a abraça* Não é Adeus Hinata. É até outro dia. Eu vou ficar junto de você. Sempre. *a beija*

Ino: *chorando* Kiba...

Kiba: *abraça a Ino o mais forte possivel* Eu amo-te Ino. Amo-te mais do que tudo. E vamos ficar juntos. Como o baka ali disse, isso é só um Até mais.

Ino: Eu amo-te Kiba. *beija-o* até mais...

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: *ainda em transe* Sim?

Sasuke: éé... bem... Eu tenho que ir.

Sakura: Tah bem.

Sasuke: *abraça-a* Até logo...

Sakura: *Não devolve o abraço por causa do transe* Até...

Kiba: Sasuke... Vamos.

Sasuke: *triste pela reação dela* Vamos...

Depois que os garotos já estavam indo para a área de embarque, Ino nota que Sakura estava meio pavoada e vai até ela.

Ino: Sakura...

Sakura: *desperta* hn? O que?

Ino: Eles já foram.

Sakura: OQUÊ? *começa a chorar* Não... Não... *Corre atrás deles* SASUKE!

Sasuke: *Se vira* Sakura!

Sakura: *Se joga nos braços dele* Eu amo-te! Amo-te demais! Eu amo-te!

Sasuke: Eu também amo-te meu amor! *beija-a* Vou sentir falta disso.

Sakura: Por isso pense que é só um até logo. Assim demora menos para ficarmos juntos.

Sasuke: Mas eu já tenho saudades, sem nem ter ido. Não quero ficar longe de ti.

Sakura: Nem eu de ti meu amor! *Beija-o*

Atendente: *pirragueia* Desculpe interrompê-los, mas a fila precisa andar.

Sasuke: Sim, só um momento. Preciso ir Sakura.

Sakura: *beija-o* Até logo. Amo-te.

Sasuke: Até. Eu te amo mais.

Sakura: Não podemos discutir isso agora...

Sasuke: Vou te ligar todas as noites. Não importa como.

Sakura: Tah bem... vai agora. *manda um beijo no ar*

Sasuke: Nós vamos ficar juntos! *Pega o beijo e o leva ao coração*

Ino: Não acredito que eles já estão indo embora.

Hinata: Nem eu.

Sakura: *com um brilho de esperança nos olhos* Nós vamos vê-los de novo. E vamos ficar juntos. Não importa quanto tempo leve.

Ino: como pode ter certeza?

Sakura: Não tenho. Apenas sei que será assim.

Hinata: Que Deus te ouça amiga. Que ele te ouça.

Continuaa...

-/-

Nota da Paah: GENTEEEE! SORRY PEOPLE DO MEU CORAÇÃO! Sério, desculpa mesmo pela demora! Eu tava completamente sem criatividade e se não fosse a Fipa-chan eu não teria saido da estaca zero! Sério, desculpem mesmo, mas eu espero que gostem do capitulo, que continuem acompanhando e que deixem reviews. ^^

Kisu no kororo!

Nota da Fipa: Ela até disse que adora quando eu elaboro coisas assim do nada. Deixem reviews. Elas salvam a criatividade de muitas autoras.

Abraços de urso para toda a gente!


	22. Chapter 22

Último capítulo chuchus.

Esperamos que tenham gostado de ler a fic tanto como nós gostamos de a escrever.

Sem mais demoras…

-/-

Sete meses. Sete agonizantes meses, sozinhas, naquela ilha. Sem eles. Sem a sensação de os ter perto. Sem o toque das mãos masculinas. Sem o toque dos lábios em que se tinham viciado.

Iam à escola já que as aulas tinham começado e quando voltavam fechavam-se no quarto, deitadas nas camas abraçando o que eles tinham deixado para trás.

Ino passava os dias abraçada ao casaco do namorado. A sentir-lhe o cheiro e a pensar no como o casaco assentava no corpo de Kiba. Pensava no como o corpo dele lhe fazia falta ali, o calor que ele sempre lançava aquecia-a de noite e fazia-a sentir-se segura quando ele a abraçava.

Hinata passava todo o tempo a segurar o peluche do porco junto ao coração. A pensar no como o namorado sempre tinha o sorriso no rosto e sempre que abria a boca saíam duas ou três asneiras consideradas atentados à humanidade. Mas fazia-a sorrir e fazia-a amá-lo.

Sakura passava o tempo livre com a pulseira nas mãos. Pensava no moreno que lhe tinha roubado o coração. Pensava no como ele se tinha tornado importante na sua vida e na vontade que tinha de se meter num avião e ir atrás dele. Atirar-se nos braços de Sasuke e nunca mais o deixar ir. Não era uma má ideia de todo…

Sakura: Meninas, tive uma ideia. Vão achar isto estupido e irracional…

Ino: Metermo-nos num avião e ir atrás deles?

Sakura: Sim! Como é que tu…?

Hinata: Não é que não nos tenha passado pela cabeça. Mais do que uma vez até. Precisamos deles, isso é um facto.

Sakura: Então estão a favor de irmos atrás deles?

Ino: Considera as minhas malas já feitas.

Hinata: Mas a nossa vida está aqui. A escola, o trabalho, a familia.

Sakura: Não importa. Por ele eu vou ao inferno e volto. Não importa se para isso tenho de estragar a minha vida e cortar relações com a minha mãe.

Alguém bateu à porta do quarto das três raparigas. Depois de terem dito que podia entrar, a porta abriu-se mostrando a figura da cozinheira Tsunade. A loira peituda entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama junto de Sakura. As raparigas esperaram que ela falasse e finalmente a mulher mais velha abriu a boca.

Tsunade: Eu ouvi a vossa conversa meninas.

Sakura: Não nos tentes impedir Tsunade.

Tsunade: Não vou. Eu sei como é estar assim. Loucamente apixonada. Termos a sensação de sermos capazes de fazer tudo pela pessoa que amamos. Só quero que vocês saibam meninas, que se precisarem de mim eu vou lá estar para vocês.

Ino: Obrigado Tsunade.

Tsunade: Agora digam-me onde é que eles vivem.

Hinata: Tóquio.

Tsunade: risada. – Que engraçado! Eu nasci em Tóquio. E já ando há algum tempo reconsiderar voltar para lá.

Hinata: Isso quer dizer que…

Tsunade: Se eu for com vocês, a mãe da Sakura já vai achar mais piada ao assunto.

As três adolescentes saltaram em cima da loira mais velha e gritaram obrigado umas 100 vezes. Eventualmente a mãe de Sakura ficou um pouco apreensiva quanto a deixar as raparigas irem para longe. Mas elas estavam apaixonadas, loucamente apaixonadas. E era óbvio que naquela ilha não havia tantas hipóteses de estudos ou empregos como numa grande cidade como Tóquio. Ela lá disse que sim, com a condição de telefonarem todos os dias e de se portarem bem. Já Hanabi não achou lá muita piada à ideia. Fugiu da pensão. Seguida pela irmã mais velha.

Parou de correr na praia e sentou-se na areia. Alguns segundos depois Hinata juntou-se a ela.

Hanabi: É isso que vais fazer? Deixar-me para trás como a mãe e o pai?

Hinata: Eu não vou deixar-te para trás. És a minha irmã bebé. Eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia deixar-te nunca para trás. O que é que sempre te dizia antes de irmos dormir quando tu eras pequena?

Hanabi: "_És o fogo-de-artifício que faz o meu dia ensolarado ser mais brilhante._"

Hinata: E vais sempre ser. Eu nunca te vou deixar para trás. Tu és a minha vida. És a minha irmã bebé e eu nunca, nunca, nunca, te vou abandonar. Agora faz as malas menina. Vamos para Tóquio.

Hanabi: abraça Hinata. – Desculpa isto tudo. Adoro-te.

Hinata: corresponde. – Tudo bem. Também te adoro baixota. Agora vamos.

**Em Tóquio…**

O moreno entrou em casa depois de se despedir dos amigos. Passou directamente pela mãe e pelo irmão que estavam sentados no sofá da sala e subiu para o quarto. Mikoto lançou um olhar ao filho mais velho, que o correspondeu da mesma maneira. Itachi levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentado e depois de suspirar, subiu as escadas. Bateu à porta do quarto do irmão mais novo e como seria de esperar a entrada foi negada. Entrou na mesma. O quarto estava escuro e havia coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Sasuke estava deitado na cama.

Itachi: A mãe está preocupada contigo. Não comes como deve de ser, as tuas notas caíram como passáros mortos a tiro e andas por aí com aspecto de _zombie_.

Sasuke: Diz à mãe que está tudo bem. Apenas estou…

Itachi: A pensar numa rapariga. Ou melhor _na_ rapariga. Aquela dos e-mails. A deusa do surf.

Sasuke: Sakura…

Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do moreno ao pronunciar o nome da rosada. Mesmo no escuro, Itachi sorriu também ao ver que o irmão só precisava de falar na rapariga para mudar.

Itachi: Ela é mesmo a tal?

Sasuke: Para mim é.

Itachi: Suspeito que tenhas deixado a pulseira que eu te dei com ela.

Sasuke: Sim…Ela tem medo de morrer no mar. E foi para ela se lembrar de mim.

Itachi: Fizeste bem. Ela precisa mais dela do que tu. Visto que já não tens medo do escuro nem dos monstros do armário. E já não te metes na minha cama a meio da noite. – risada.

Sasuke: Foram momentos escuros da minha vida. Não preciso que me lembres disso.

Itachi: Anima-te maninho. Mete um sorriso na cara e vive a vida.

O Uchiha mais velho saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke sozinho novamente. Revirou-se na cama algumas vezes, a matutar no Verão que tinha tido. Sorriu. Iria vê-la novemente, iria tê-la nos seus braços novamente, iria ouvi-la dizer que o ama mais uma vez…Os amigos também andavam da mesma maneira. Autênticos _zombies,_ sem vontade de fazer as coisas que custumavam fazer. Sentiam a falta das raparigas. Falta de as ter sempre ao seu lado e de sentir o calor dos corpos delas.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até à casa de banho, atirar água no rosto e reunir as ideias. Quando o fez, desceu as escadas e foi sentar-se junto da mãe e do irmão mais velho.

Sasuke: Então familia? O que estão a fazer? – sorri.

A mãe dele suspirou de alívio e sorriu também. Itachi revirou os olhos sorrindo também, ele só precisava de um abanão e de uma boa conversa para puder voltar ao normal. Para puder voltar a ser Uchiha Sasuke, o rapaz que sempre sorria junto da mãe e do irmão mais velho.

_**Uma semana depois no aeroporto de Tóquio…**_

A rosada meteu o pé fora do avião e logo começou a correr, seguida por Hinata e Ino. Tsunade e Hanabi vinham atrás das raparigas, a correr também e a tentar apanhá-las.

Tsunade: Meninas! Esperem por mim!

Hanabi: E por mim também!

Sakura: Não temos tempo! Já perdemos muito tempo!

Tsunade: Mas vocês nem sabem onde eles vivem ou andam na escola. PAREM JÁ DE CORRER!

Ino: Parámos.

Tsunade: Lindas meninas. Agora portem-se bem e vamos para a nossa casa nova. Depois tentam encontrar os vossos namorados.

Hinata: Mas…

Tsunade: MAS NADA! EU SOU RESPONSÁVEL POR VOCÊS! NÃO VÃO SAIR DA MINHA VISTA!

Todas: S-Sim senhora.

As cinco meteram-se num táxi e partiram para a morada onde iriam viver a partir de agora. Era um apartamento no centro de Tóquio, por cima de um restaurante. Tsunade iria trabalhar lá, já que o restaurante pertencia a um velho amigo. Assim que meteu o pé dentro de casa, Sakura largou as malas e já se preparava para sair. Tsunade segurou-a por um braço e sentou-a no chão, junto das outras raparigas.

Tsunade: Vamos lá a ter calma. Já estão em Tóquio, daqui já não vão embora. E eles não vão fugir.

Ino: Sabes lá. Eles podem ter a mesma ideia que nós e irem para o Havai.

Tsunade: Não vão nada. Tenham calma por favor.

Hinata: Sim, vamos ter calma. Já fomos transferidas para uma escola de cá, se tivermos sorte será a mesma escola deles.

Tsunade: Lamento meninas. Foram transferidas para uma escola só de raparigas.

Ino: Boa…Só nos faltava essa. Vai levar-nos séculos a encontrá-los agora.

Tsunade: Pensem positivo.

Hinata: Porque é que nós não pedimos informações antes de eles virem embora? Um número de telefone, um e-mail, uma morada. Qualquer coisa!

Hanabi: Tem calma maninha. Vocês iram estar todos juntos novamente, vais ver.

Sakura ainda não tinha dito nada desde que tinha chegado a casa e sido impedida de sair. Estava calada, sentada num canto da sala e a olhar a chuva que tinha começado a cair pela janela. Já tinha saudades do mar, da areia, do calor, mas abdicaria de tudo para estar com o namorado novamente. Voltaria um dia ao Havai, mas teria que ser com ele. Não iria voltar às belas praias havaianas sem ter Sasuke a seu lado. Não jantou quando a vieram chamar, continuou sentada no chão junto à janela. Ninguém foi falar com ela, não iria adiantar de nada. Quando Sakura se fechava na concha, nada a conseguia penetrar.

Foram todas dormir depois de jantarem, amanhã as raparigas começariam na escola nova.

**Dia seguinte, à tarde…**

As três adolescentes entraram em casa. Completamente estoiradas com o primeiro dia de aulas. Cairam cada uma para seu lado no sofá. Estavam quase a cair no sono, quando Hanabi entrou na sala sorridente.

Hinata: Estás muito contente. O teu dia deve ter sido melhor que o nosso.

Hanabi: Acho que o vosso dia se vai tornar melhor. Eu vi-os.

Hinata: Viste quem?

Hanabi: Os vossos namorados.

Todas menos ela: QUÊ? QUANDO? ONDE?

Hanabi: O.O

Ino: DIZ JÁ ONDE OS VISTE BAIXOTA! NÃO ME FAÇAS ARRANCAR-TE AS RESPOSTAS!

Hanabi: Na rua. Ao pé de uma escola, devem ser alunos lá.

Sakura: Que escola? Hanabi, por favor pensa bem. Tens de te lembrar.

Hanabi: É uma escola privada. Qualquer coisa _Private_.

Sakura: Vá lá Hanabi. Tens de te lembrar.

Hanabi: Talvez _Tokyo Private High School_.

Hinata: Está ótimo maninha obrigado.

Sakura: Vamos.

Ino: Agora? Estás doida? A escola já está fechada inteligência rara. Vamos lá amanhã. Aguentamos este tempo todo, aguentamos mais um dia.

Sakura: Não aguento mais um dia Ino. Eu preciso dele, preciso de o sentir aqui comigo.

Hinata: A vida não é a mesma sem eles.

Ino: eu sei disso amiga, mas pense, eles já sairam do colégio. Não sabemos onde eles moram. Será melhor que esperemos, ao invés de sair por ai procurando que nem umas doidas e não os achar e acabar perdida. Eu estou maluca pelo Kiba, mas eu não quero arriscar ficar mais tempo sem o ver.

Sakura: Ai... É tanta ansiedade... Não aguento...

Hinata: Calma amiga... Aguenta só mais um pouco.

Ino: É só até amanhã...

Sakura: Ta bem, ta bem. Obrigada Hanabi-chan...

Hanabi: Disponha... Me digam como foi depois. ^^

Ino: Claro, claro. Mas agora garotas, é melhor dormirmos, já que amanhã vamos levantar cedo e garanto que vamos dormir bem tarde.

Hinata: Vamos.

Sakura: *sussurra* Que saudades de você... Sasuke...

*~Com os garotos~*

Sasuke: *sussurrando* Que saudades de você... Sakura...

Kiba: disse alguma coisa Sasuke?

Sasuke: Nada não... Só estou com saudades da Sakura... Não é mesmo dormir sem ter ela do meu lado...

Naruto: Sei como é. Queria tanto ver a Hinata-chan...

Kiba: E eu a Ino. Já faz tanto tempo... Nem aguento de saudades...

Sasuke: Dormir sentindo o perfume dela...

Naruto: Sentindo o corpo dela colado ao seu...

Kiba: E sabendo que no dia seguinte você acordará e verá um anjo ao seu lado...

Sasuke: É o paraíso...

Naruto: Ou mais ainda...

Kiba: Enfim... Seria tão bom se conseguissemos vê-las...

Naruto: Gostaria de voltar ao Hawai...

Sasuke: Não é o único...

Kiba: Enfim... só nos restam os sonhos. E eu vou dormir para ver o meu anjo logo... Boa noite.

Sasuke: Boa noite...

Naruto: Boa noite... *olha para o céu* Boa noite Hinata... Mal posso esperar para te ver... Eu te amo...

*~No dia seguinte...~*

Ino: SAKURA! HINATA! ACORDEM! É HOJE O DIA!

Sakura: AHHHHH!

Hinata: OH MY GOD! PRECISO ME ARRUMAR!

Ino: EU USO O BANHEIRO PRIMEIRO!

Sakura: NÃO! EU VOU PRIMEIRO!

Hinata: SAAAAI!

Hanabi: *entra no banheiro sem que ninguém veja* BLAM! (era para ser a porta batendo) PRONTO! RESOLVIDO! EU USO PRIMEIRO!

...

Ino: EU USO DEPOIS!

Hinata: NÃO! EU USO!

Hanabi: -.-' Ai senhor...

*~Depois de todas arrumadas...

Ino: Pronto, depois de tanto tempo, conseguimos...

Hinata: E estamos ótimas.

Sakura: Que isso amiga, estamos divásticas!

Ino: Realmente. Sou obrigada a concordar!

Hanabi: Vamos garotas. Estão todas lindas e eles vão babar por vocês, mas temos aulas primeiro.

(N/b: Desculpa gente, mas eu estou tão ansiosa por esse momento que vou pular para depois das aulas...)

Ino: Preparadas meninas?

Sakura: Sim, tenho o endereço.

Hinata: E eu a maquiagem para retocarmos antes de irmos.

Ino: Hinata, eu te amo!

Hinata: Sei disso.. Sei disso.

Sakura: Convencida, mas falamos disso depois. To ansiosa.

Ino: Não é a única. Vamos rápido ao banheiro e então vamos ao colégio deles.

*~Com os meninos...

Sasuke: To com uma sensação estranha...

Kiba: Como se algo bom fosse acontecer?

Sasuke: Exatamente.

Naruto: Então somos três com essa sensação. Será que é porque a Masako vai sumir?

Kiba: ou será que vai ser a Junko?

Sasuke: Quem sabe a Ryoko?

Ryoko: Falando de mim benzinho?

Kiba: Falando nos capetas...

Sasuke: Não sou seu benzinho, nunca quero ser e estava falando o quanto seria bom se você sumisse.

Ryoko: Ai amor... Adoro quando você fica estressado assim... Fica tão másculo...

Sasuke: Podemos sair daqui, por favor?

Naruto: Demorou.

Masako: Vai aonde amor?

Naruto: O mais longe possível de você.

Kiba: Isso vale pra você também Junko.

Junko: Ai amor, sabe que eu nunca vou sair do seu lado. Afinal, você nunca encontraria ninguém melhor do que eu.

Kiba: Errado. Eu já encontrei. E ela é o anjo que você jamais será.

Ryoko: Iiii! Tomou um fora hein Junko. Se deu mal.

Sasuke: Não é como se você não estivesse na mesma situação. Eu também já encontrei a garota perfeita pra mim. E não pense que ela é só perfeita, mas ela é real, algo que você nunca será.

Masako: Hahahaha! Vocês se ferraram!

Naruto: E você também! Você nunca chegaria ao pés da garota que eu amo, porque ela é que nem o meu sangue, além de estar dentro de mim é o que faz meu coração bater e é o que me mantem vivo.

Hinata: *chega e o abraça por trás* E você é simplesmente a minha vida.

Naruto: *surpreso, vira-se para trás bruscamente* HINATA! *a abraça fortemente, mas sem machuca-la* Não acredito! O que está fazendo aqui?

Hinata: Aqui, aqui? Ouvindo uma linda declaração que você deveria ter feito para mim.

Naruto: E eu farei sempre que você quiser.

Kiba: Espera, Espera! Para tudo! Se você está aqui, então... *olha por trás da Hinata* INO! *corre e a abraça*

Ino: Tava com tantas saudades tuas! *O beija*

Sasuke: E eu Sakura? Não ganho um beijo?

Sakura: Quem sabe? *o beija* Assim está bom?

Sasuke: Nunca estaria. Sempre vou querer mais.

Sakura: E sempre vou estar aqui pra você.

Ryoko: Essa é a sua namoradinha?

Sasuke: Graças a Deus.

Sakura: E quem é essa amor?

Sasuke: Honestamente? Uma louca que vive me seguindo e acha que pode se igualar a você.

Kiba: Dá igual ao resto.

Naruto: Estávamos com tantas saudades!

Hinata: E nós então... Quase morremos vindo pra cá. ^-^

Sasuke: Vamos sair daqui? Tem gente aqui que não merece a presença das nossas Deusas.

Sakura: Claro amor...

Kiba: Ta com fome amor?

Ino: Um pouco, por quê?

Kiba: Sei de um lugar que vai te agradar. Vamos?

Ino: Claro.

Naruto: E minha princesa, eu vou te levar até um lugar muito especial pra mim.

*Com O Kiba e a Ino*

Kiba: É aqui. É simples, mas me lembra do bar em que nos conhecemos.

Ino: É verdade! Parece mesmo. Só que o nosso é melhor. ^^

Kiba: Qualquer lugar é perfeito se você estiver nele.

Ino: Awn... estava com tantas saudades tuas...

Kiba: Agora podemos aproveitar! Quanto tempo ficarão aqui

Ino: Até a formatura. ^^ Nos transferimos para o _Girls High Institute._

Kiba: Aquele colégio só de garotas?

Ino: Esse mesmo.

Kiba: E onde vocês estão morando?

Ino: No _Konoha's Boulevar._

Kiba: Que legal! Fica uns 10 minutos da minha casa! E de vez em quando os garotos dormem por lá também!

Ino: Isso é ótimo, mas vamos cuidar dos nossos assuntos, que tal? Fiquei muito tempo sem te ver.

Kiba: E eu muito tempo sem te beijar... *A beija* Eu te amo.

Ino: Também te amo. E vamos ficar juntos sempre.

Kiba: Ou até mais...

*Com o Naruto e a Hinata*

Ele a levou até o parque da cidade. Lá tinha uma pequena área escondida de todos, mas que tinha um pequeno lago, com pequenas e singelas flores envolta.

Hinata: Naruto... Isso é lindo...

Naruto: E é só para você. Você é linda. E eu te amo.

Hinata: Eu também te amo meu amor. Eu vou te amar sempre.

Naruto: E eu vou te amar até além disso.

*com a Sakura e o Sasuke*

Sasuke: *A abraça* Não sabe com quantas saudades estava de você.

Sakura: Acho que posso imaginar, já que estava em dobro.

Sasuke: Não acredito.

Sakura: Como não?

Sasuke: É impossível você sentir mais saudades do que eu. Eu estava virando seriamente emotivo e deprimido sem você aqui.

Sakura: Bom, agora pode ficar alegre, porque eu estou aqui para ficar com você.

Sasuke: E eu não deixaria você ir embora. E sabe por quê?

Sakura: por quê?

Sasuke: porque eu não deixaria minha razão de viver, o que me deixa vivo e o que me motiva a ser alguém melhor a cada dia ir embora. Você não é perfeita para o mundo, mas é perfeita no meu mundo e, pra mim, é isso que importa.

_To be continued…_

-/-

N/P: Acabooou! Só falta o epilogo!

Gente, desculpem a demora, sinto muito mesmo.

Mas espero que todos tenham gostado e espero muitas reviews para a Fipinha-chan!

Kisus!

N/F: Não só para mim. Para nós as duas. Tou farta de te dizer que é das duas. Deixem reviews por favor.


End file.
